Shadow Keeper
by SiriuslyimSirius
Summary: How would young Harry James Potter's life have been if he didn't have parents who loved him, but his brother, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Ryan Potter?Where he lives isn't the only thing changing. REWRITTEN UNDER: Shadow Keeper: Reloaded
1. One Side of the Story

**A/N:** Well here is the first chapter of Shadow keeper, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

One Side of the Story

"Have a seat James, Lily" Albus said. They had just arrived for the meeting for The Order of the Phoenix. At first they were a little wary about leaving there two five year old sons at home with the babysitter from across the street, Rose was her name?

It had taken a little over a week's convincing from Padfoot and Moony to come to today's meeting. A little while after their two sons, Ryan and Harry, were born they went into hiding with Peter as their secret keeper. They had known that Sirius was extremely trustworthy and had Peter tell Sirius where they were located. They weren't exactly sure about letting Remus know but they knew how much he loved his little cubs, and eventually let him in too.

They had appointed Sirius to be Harry's godfather, while Remus was Ryan's godfather. Peter was a little putout that he wasn't either's godfather, but they tried convincing him that it was a big hassle. Truth be told, neither Ryan nor Harry liked Wormtail that much and had stuck with Padfoot and Moony.

"Now as we begin this meeting on October 31st, we ask for a moment of silence for the members we lost during the Death Eater raid last night." Albus continued, "Is everyone accounted for?" "Actually, has anyone seen Wormtail?" Remus asked. "No, you know that rat. Probably cowering in a corner somewhere." Snape replied with a sneer. "Shut up Snivellus, he's more of a man then you are!" James said sticking up for his friend. "James, Snape, please let's not act like children today. Now, what have you heard from the Dark Lord Snape?" Albus gestured for Snape to begin.

Halfway through the Snape's report both James and Lily felt a chill run down their spine as if there was a dementor standing right in front of them. "The wards!" James yelled standing up. "Some ones entered that isn't welcome! Lily, we need to get back to Godric's Hollow!" "I'll come with you both" Albus said. Padfoot and Moony both got up to follow. All of them apparated to their house at Godric's Hollow to find half of it blown apart with Rose laying dead on the lawn.

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius all ran up to Harry's room to find Ryan in the corner crying loudly in the corner with a V on his cheek. Lily ran over to him and began trying to reassure him. Noticing Voldemort's dead body by the door, Albus began "It would seem that young Mr. Ryan Potter here has defeated Voldemort. May I introduce The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"But what about Harry Headmaster? He is not here or anywhere for that matter." Sirius inquired, worried about his godson. "It would seem that young Harry has been destroyed by Voldemort" Albus said sadly. "Well if Ryan really is The Chosen One he will need training and Harry would just get into the way, so maybe it is for the best." James said to no one in general. Sirius and Remus were too distressed to even register what he said. _"I mean I love Ryan as my own, but Harry was just so mature and loved me for what I am" _Remus thought to himself.

If anyone had well enough eyesight they would have seen a very faint white glow coming from the middle of the room with an ancient and long forgotten language surrounding it.


	2. The Other Half of the Story

The Other Half of the Story

Harry potter did not have an easy life. His parents had always preferred Ryan. He didn't mind all that much as he preferred reading, but was it so much to ask for a little love once and a while? His parents had always asked him to do things that normally a ten year old sometimes wouldn't do. They didn't abuse him or anything they just had to protect Ryan because he was "The Chosen One" or something along the lines of that.

Currently Harry sat in the corner of the living room reading a book about magic. Now, many people would have thought that this was a very weird thing for a five year old to be doing, but Harry just loved to learn about new things. On the other side of the room his brother, Ryan, was playing with Rose. Ryan couldn't even speak full sentences yet and could only say a words. His favorite being, Food, More, and No.

"Rose? I'm going into my room to read." "Ok, Harry" he made the trek up to his room and put away the book he was reading down stairs. He picked up the book he was actually reading, the other one was just a fake so they didn't know how smart he was. The book he was really reading was a 1st year charms book, now you may not think that's amazing, but he's five!

Harry concentrated on the book across the room and with a flick of his hand, the book rose. He concentrated more and tried to summon it to him, and it flew over, slowly, but it happened.

Harry felt the house shake and Rose came running up to his room up into to his room and put Ryan down. "Harry, listen to me. I want you and your brother to hide in here and don't come down, ok?"

Harry watched her run down stairs and heard her go outside. He went and turned off the light and dragged Ryan over to the corner where they both sat down.

He saw a flash of green from his window ad got worried. He heard someone throw open the door and heard him come up the stairs. He could see from the slit under the door that the thing stopped right there. He would have never expected it but it _knocked!_ To the horror of Harry, Ryan made a noise and the thing blew open the door.

"Well hello, Harry and Ryan Potter. I must end this prophecy that concerns one of you. I think I'll start with you Ryan." The man in the black robes with red eyes said. Harry panicked and as the man threw the curse Harry threw himself in front of it.

Harry started glowing green for a second and felt as is a knife was on his forehead and felt a cut begin. Behind him the house shook again and a piece of the ceiling fell and made a V cut on Ryan's cheek. There was then a White glow around Harry and he disappeared not to be seen again by his family for another 6 years.


	3. Reawaken

Reawaken

Harry felt like he had just fallen from the sky, and he literally had. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a person, no, a shadow, come up from the ground. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail behind him. He was at least six feet talk, light skinned, and had calm yellow eyes that had a certain type of welcoming to them. He had a button down black shirt with silver stripes going across vertically, and black pants. He seemed to be in his early twenties. The most distinguishing factor about him was his beautiful white wings. Each side had to be six feet each totaling in twelve feet wingspan.

Harry looked around and noticed that it was night time here. He was in a circular clearing with dark trees surrounding them. He noticed that instead of a white moon, this one had a darkish tint to it. He was brought out of his observation when the man started talking.

"Hello, young one. My name is Cyrus; I am the ruler of the shadows angels. Do you remember how you arrived here young one?" The man asked warmly. "N-no" Harry stuttered. "Well do you reme…." Before Cyrus could finish his sentence Harry passed out from the pain of his scar.

When harry finally woke back up he saw that he was in a white room. It was a small room and he was the only patient in it. He noticed that he was in a bed with what seemed like potion vials on the bed side to his left. Harry looked to his right and noticed that sitting in a yellow chair was Cyrus. He looked worriedly at Harry before he started talking. He warm yellow eyes bored into him.

"Young one, how are you feeling? Does your head still ache?" Harry had never been treated this way before so he was a little hesitant when he replied. "Um, my head still hurts but it doesn't hurt as much as before." "Ok, young one, I just have to go see the healer to have a look at you." Cyrus got up and went through the door that he hadn't noticed before. He came back through the door with a young woman that like him had long black hair and was dressed nicely who also seemed to be in her early twenties. "Hello, my name is Lyla, I'm just going to see how you are feeling."

While Lyla worked over him, Harry noticed something different about Cyrus. It took him a moment to notice but Cyrus didn't have his wings anymore! Cyrus noticed Harry's look on his face and asked if anything was wrong. Harry hesitantly began, "Well, before when we met in the clearing you had beautiful white wings, and well….. I was just wondering where they went?"

Cyrus chuckled and then replied. "Well our kind, the Shadows, we are able to retract our wings into ourselves. Eventually it gets quite annoying when your wings are bumping into everything." "The Shadows?" Harry asked very interested? "Yes, we..."

"Cyrus, I need to talk to you in the hallway, _now_" While Harry and Cyrus were talking Harry forgot that Lyla was there. "I'll be right back Harry."Cyrus said.

Both walked out into the hallway and harry could hear fast whispering, and it didn't exactly sounds English. Now that he thought about it, they both had sort of an accent. He tried listening but couldn't pick up many words from them. The door opened and Lyla walked in with a little bit of a worried expression. Cyrus, however had a sort of an amused expression and excited. "Well Harry, this is sort of unexpected. It seems that you have a bit of a shadow in you." Cyrus said with a wink "and when you were sent here it was reawaken. What this means is that you will now be able to have abilities that us Shadows have. My wife here," a head tilt towards Lyla, "Seems to think that it not be good for you." Lyla sent a glare towards her… husband? "I don't mean it like that Harry I just meant, wouldn't you want to go back to your family?"

Harry began telling them about his family and how they truly didn't love him. Lyla had a disgusted and shocked expression on her face, while Cyrus looked thoroughly pissed. Trying to change the subject he began talking. "How did you know my name? I had never told it to you." "Well, when I found you the clearing, you had a book with you. It had read property of Harry James Potter."

"Oh, ok. When do I get learn how to be a Shadow?" Harry asked with interest. Lyla now looked truly nervous, "Well, Harry in your test that we had run on you it had shown something else. According to my tests, you are not just a shadow, but you're a Shadow Keeper."


	4. A What?

A What?

"I'm sorry, but what's a Shadow Keeper?" Harry asked. Today it seemed like he had asked more questions than he had ever asked in his life.

Cyrus began, "Well Harry, a Shadow Keeper can do many more things than just a normal Shadow Angel. We can go over the special things that you can do when we train you, that is if you still want to stay?" Cyrus had a hopeful expression on him. Harry's reply was actually pretty fierce, "What? Of course I want to stay! But, will I have wings like you also?" Cyrus chuckled now beaming with joy, " Yes Harry, you will have wings also though I suspect yours will be pitch black, that is the trait of Shadow Keepers. Basically thought, a Shadow Keeper watches over all the over Shadows, sort of like a guardian."

Lyla cut in "Yes, Yes, very exciting but unfortunately Harry, you need your rest," She had given him another set of potions and before he knew it he was passed out, As he slept he dreamt of flying thought the night sky. He awoke to hear Lyla and Cyrus whispering again but neither sounded worried, but instead joyful and a little fearful.

They came in and Cyrus sat down next to Harry while Lyla sat on the other side. Cyrus took hold of Harry's hand and began speaking to Harry, "Harry, I know that you barely know Lyla and I, but we both like you very much. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind terribly if you stayed with us and we magically adopted you?"

Harry seemed thoughtfull and asked, " What does it mean to magically adopt someone? I know what muggle adoption is but magical adoption?" Their hopes seem to have fallen but it was Lyla that answered, "A magical adoption is almost similar to muggle adoption but with magical adoption it is more meaningful and the child takes a potion that unfortunately, would wipe out the features you got from your biological parents and you would get our genes." She finished carefully.

"Plus with my genes you'll obviously look very handsome." Cyrus said with a smirk. Lyla chuckled at her husband's antics and added " You will also find yourself better at certain things in life. For example, Cyrus here is an accomplished swordsman and swords smith, if you were to go through with this, you will also become an accomplished swordsman and such."

Harry looked overjoyed at the thought of someone truly loving him. " Are you crazy? Of course I'll except!" The smiles on both Cyrus and Lyla's faces could have lit up the darkest night. " Well," Lyla seemed to be at a loss for words, " I'll have the potion ready for you whenever your ready. Now I think its time you got more rest."

This time when Harry dreamed he had a loving family surrounding him. He had woken up to find Lyla this time, asleep in the chair to his right. He noticed that in the far corner was a cauldron that contained a yellow potion in it that reminded Harry of Cyrus.

Harry sat there and tried to imaging pure black wings, like Cyrus told him, growing out of him. After about thirty minutes Harry felt a tingling sensation in his back, He moved his head to the side and could see pure black wings with, surprisingly, gold tips growing out of his back. He realized that if they kept growing they would hit something and wake up Lyla, he didn't want to make a bad impression, now did he?

Unfortunately, that exactly what happened, his wings kept growing and eventually knocked the potion vials on his bedside table over, efficiently waking up Lyla. He at first looked alert when she heard the noise and then when she had seen the cause she began chuckling silently to herself. "you haven't even taken the potion yet and your already like Cyrus in so many ways" she told him. She raised her hand palm forward and a _shadow portal _appeared! Lyla noticed Harry's expression and chuckled again. Cyrus walked out of the portal "You called?" he asked. "Yes, your son here, has decided he can't wait and has had his wings appear." Lyla answered.

Harry's face almost split into two when she had said son. Looking over at his new son, Cyrus's face threatened to split into two when he thought it also, he noticed his wings. They had to be almost double his height of four feet and they would continue to grow as he grew also. They were a beautiful shade of black with a rich gold at the tips.

"Well then, seeing as how you are so anxious, I think it is time to drink the potion. What do you think Harry?" At Harry's nod he poured the potion into a vial.

Cyrus carefully brought the potion over and gave it to Harry. Before drinking it, Harry had one more question, " You said you were the Ruler of the Shadow Angels, would that make me the prince?" Cyrus gave Harry a smirk which Harry took as a yes.


	5. History of the Past

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, they make me want to write more, this chapter is a little bit longer than the others and I hope you enjoy it. On another note, would anyone like to be my Beta Reader? I would keep you busy, so if you want in just message me. I proudly present Chapter 5.

* * *

History of the Past

Harry gingerly took the potion vial into his hands not wanting to ruin his chance to make these people that truly like him, mad at him. "Wait, we need to get rid of those wings before you drink that potion," harry had almost forgot that they were out, seeing as how he was so eager to change. "just concentrate on them disappearing."

It took less time for them to go back in then they took to get out, but they eventually went back in. "Good, now Harry, when you drink this it is going to hurt a little bit because it is going to change your appearance and shift your bones." Cyrus told him as he grabbed it.

He brought it up this mouth and downed it in one gulp. As he swallowed he could feel the warm feeling of the potion running throughout his whole body. Every spot on his body that felt warm from the potion then changed feelings. Instead of what was warm throughout, now felt as if his whole body fell asleep. He could feel things that felt like pin pricks run through his whole body.

This went on for about 2 minutes, seeing as how he was still small and the wasn't much to cover. When it end though he felt the same as he had before. Harry got up and walked over to the mirror in the corner to inspect his new body. The first thing that attracted his attention was his eyes.

They were the warm yellow eyes that Cyrus had. " The eyes, I love them." Harry said speaking to himself. Cyrus chuckled and smiled. "Those eyes have been a trait in the Shade family for as far back as the record books go." Cyrus informed him.

Harry continued to inspect the rest of his body. His hair changed to the slightly darker shade of black that Cyrus and Lyla had. He also noticed that that he had grown at least three inches. His face had only changed a slightly, seeing as how Cyrus and James looked similar.

Harry had to agree that he did however look slightly more attractive then he did before. His attention kept going back to the eyes, they kept drawing him in.

" Harry, I think that you should get some rest. The potion can make you tired sometimes and you have had a busy week." Lyla told Harry as he looked into his eyes for the sixth time already.

"Fine, but will you tell me about Shadow Keepers when I wake up?" Harry asked. " I'll tell you all about them when you wake up, although there hasn't been one in a good century." Cyrus promised him as Lyla tucked Harry in. Harry mumbled something but didn't finish it seeing as how right when his head touched his pillow, he fell asleep.

This time as Harry slept, he had no dreams, just the feeling of love and joy filling him.

He awoke with a large smile on his face. It seemed he was the only one awake too, Cyrus and Lyla were sleeping on the couch he hadn't noticed before. Lyla was leaning against Cyrus who was sitting on the end. Harry smiled at his new parents. In the little while that he had been here, he had been more loved then he ever had at his old home at Godric's Hollow.

He had always looked longingly at his parents when they showered Ryan with affection. The only people that had ever loved him were Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony.

_Flashback_

Last year Uncle Moony had gotten him and Ryan books about magical creatures. There was a section about werewolves in there and when Ryan got to that part he made a disgusted noise, seeing as how he couldn't even talk yet, and ripped out the whole section.

Uncle Moony was devastated and so was Uncle Padfoot. Mum and Dad didn't even care. They just went on and on about how strong their little boy was.

Uncle Moony excused himself from the room and Harry got up. He didn't realize Uncle Padfoot send him a questioning look. He followed Uncle Moony and he watched him sit down at the table with a silent tear going down his eye, he didn't notice Harry follow him in.

Harry sat down next to his uncle and began talking. "Uncle Moony, are you ok?" "Yes Harry." Remus said with a quiver in his voice. "Uncle Moony," Harry continued, " don't worry about Ryan, he just doesn't understand yet. I know that just because someone's a werewolf, doesn't mean they're bad. You see, I know a werewolf, and he's the best. He's my uncle, but he doesn't know that I know he's a werewolf. You know what though? I don't care, the only thing I care about is that he's a great uncle. You know what his name is? His name is Moony."

Moony was now full out crying and sobbing. He picked Harry up and put him in his lap and hugged him so fiercely, Harry thought he would never let go. " Thank you Harry, I love you so much." They stayed like that for at least ten minutes.

As they got up to go, they never noticed a certain dog animagus that had his own tears in his eyes walk back to his seat in the living room where the Potters were still going on about how strong there little boy was.

_End Flashback_

Harry looked back on the memory with misty eyes. "Is something wrong Harry?" Cyrus asked, worry filling his voice. " Hmmm? Oh, no, I was just thinking about something from my past." Harry replied his voice holding a slight quiver.

Cyrus got up and walked to Harry. He gave him a hug so much like the one that Remus had given him that Christmas day in the kitchen. Harry let out a sob which resulted in Cyrus just squeezing him more. He let go but he was encased in yet another hug. This time it was a little bit more gentle, he could tell it came from Lyla.

Once let go from the hug, Harry sat a little straighter knowing that some day He would see Moony and his godfather, Padfoot, again someday.

Trying not to cry again thinking about the past, Harry asked a question that had been bothering him since he awoke in the white room, as he came to call it. "Where exactly are we? I don't just mean the building either. When I arrived in that clearing, the moon had a darkish tint to it, almost like it was black."

Cyrus didn't hesitate, he just seemed to look as if he was looking how to phrase it. "Well," he began, " we are in the shadow realm. It is the home for many "Dark" creatures, as people put it. We, the Shadow Angels, are just a small part of the population in the shadow realm. As for where we are currently, We are in the Shadow Fortress. It's not so much as a fortress as it is a castle." "If it's more of a castle then why call it a fortress?" Harry asked interest. Cyrus seemed to think about something and then continued.

" It's been called the Shadow fortress because of its past. Long ago when the two tribes of Shadow Angels lived separately, there came a time of great sorrow. The two tribes did not agree upon many things, and eventually broke into war. Many people had died from this and it is the darkest part of our history. The war finally ended when very rare type of Shadow Angel, who had been trying to stay out of the war, got involved."

"The war had hit home for his family. The war was taking place around his home and there was an attack on his home. His daughter was very gravely injured. He hadn't cared what side he helped, he just fought. Shadow Keepers are very powerful, and have many more abilities then just a Shadow Angel. The tribes had lost more men after he took part in it than any other deaths put together."

"The war continued for one month after he joined in. The two tribes set down there differences and stopped fighting. The Shadow Keeper was still mad about his daughter, however and continued to fight. The tribes came here to stay as it was a kind of safe haven. The Shadow Keeper eventually broke into is very strong threshold. What he did would go down into history."

"He broke in and found the leader of the bigger tribe. He attacked him the same way his daughter was attacked. He had told the tribe leader that his tribe had suffered the way he had suffered. He then left the Shadow realm forever."

"You see the power of a Shadow Keeper is passed down through the generations. Since he left, however, something extreme would be needed to reawaken it. Nobody remembered much about that Shadow Keeper, except his surname." "What was it?" Harry asked now extremely interested.

"His surname was Potter."


	6. Ancestry, Abilities, and a New Room

**A/N:** In case you haven't noticed, you'll never have to wait very long for me to update, unless there's something going on. Reviews make me happy, which makes me want to write more, so keep reviewing! Unfortunately, I forgot to put in my chapters a disclaimer, so here it is, Personally, I do not remember writing it at all. It was like my computer possessed me and wrote it!

**Disclaimer: All things in this story belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, except for the things made by me.

* * *

**

Ancestry, Abilities, and a New Room

"So you're telling me that this Shadow Keeper that had caused so much destruction is my ancestor?" Harry asked. If he could, he would be taking notes by now.

"Unfortunately, yes." Cyrus said to him carefully, not fully sure how he would take the news. Harry looked worried, "B-but, that doesn't mean I'll be like that does it? I mean I don't want to hurt anybody, I swear!" Harry said, thinking that they took him in so they could make sure he doesn't let him be like that. Harry began again, but with a little anger in his voice this. "That's not why you took me in is it? So that you can change me!"

Cyrus and Lyla looked scandalized. "Harry don't ever think that, ever!" Cyrus said not in a mean way. Lyla couldn't even say anything. She just walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Harry we love you. Even if we have only known each other for a couple of days, we love you like our own son." Lyla chuckled, "You are our own son.

Cyrus joined in to make sure Harry didn't think he was mad at him. "Harry, you will always be like our son, no matter what. We will always love you. Just because he was your ancestor doesn't mean you'll be like him. Your ancestors have all been different."

"What this man did was wrong, he was supposed to look out for us not attack us." "Wait, you said something extreme had to be done to reawaken it, what would have done that?" Harry asked. Cyrus looking at Harry questioningly said, "Don't you think getting hit by Avada Kedavra would be extreme enough?"

Harry looked shocked and then looked down and mumbled, "Oh, I forgot, sorry." "Harry there is no reason to be sorry, these past days have been exciting for you, and its ok that you forgot." This time it was Lyla comforting him. Harry couldn't remember when she let go from the hug.

Harry looked a little relieved and seemed to remember something. "I seem to remember a promise made to tell me all about the abilities of a Shadow Keeper." Harry informed Cyrus. Cyrus too seemed to remember and cracked a small smile. "Ah, I seem to remember that too, what would you like to know?"

Harry was tempted to ask for paper and a quill first before asking, "Well let's start with what Shadow Angels can do and then get on to what Shadow Keepers can do." Cyrus began talking once Harry finished, as if expecting the question. Well, like real angels Shadow Angels have wings, as you already know. Most people believe that Shadow Angels are "Dark" just because they have the word shadow in them."

"This is not true though, as you'll learn. Shadow Angels can also create pathways of darkness as a form of transportation." Cyrus stopped talking to raise his hand like Lyla did. A dark oval portal arrived in front of Cyrus and he walked through it. On the other side of the room another portal opened and Cyrus walked out smiling.

"They can also do this with natural shadows, but can only come out of natural shadows. Some very advanced Shadow Angels have used their own shadows by falling backwards and they have come out of other's shadows. They can do some minor other things too, but not nearly as useful."

"Shadow Angels, however, do not have even one-fourth of the abilities of Shadow Keepers. Not all their abilities are know, though. They can basically manipulate shadows. They can do absolute anything using them. They can even create shadows. They can intercept others while traveling through the shadows, which normally can only be done by royalty. They can also transport other things through portals, which can be done anyways, but by a larger scale."

"Their most know ability, however, is to be able to turn themselves into shadows, it is not widely know what they may do in this state but it is certainly very powerful." By the end of Cyrus' rant, Harry was absolutely beaming with joy. After all the years he thought Ryan was the more advanced child, it turned out that Harry was the truly advanced one.

_No, I can't let that get to my head; I don't want to turn into Ryan._ Harry thought to himself. "I can really do all of that? Will you be able to help me learn?" harry asked in a rush. "Of course, you will also be taught in many other things, not only because you are a Shadow Keeper, but now you are royalty. Mostly though, it is because you are our son." Cyrus said to Harry with that welcoming expression in his rich yellow eyes.

"I-I-I, Thank you!" Harry stuttered. He got out of his bed and ran over to Cyrus and practically jumped on him giving him a hug. "Lyla," Harry said "get over here; you should be in the first family hug too!" Lyla, lost like she was at a lost, and ran over and hugged them both.

When they broke apart, Harry realized that he had never really noticed Lyla. She had long black hair, with dark blue eyes, about 5 foot, 8inches, and a round face.

"Harry? While you were sleeping we had a room put together for you, would you like to see it?" Cyrus asked a little while after breaking the hug. "I would suspect you wouldn't want to stay in here any longer then you have to, it's incredibly small." Cyrus finished. Harry looked at him like he had two head, "Are you kidding me? Of course I want to see it! I've never really had a room were everything was actually mine, usually it was hand-me-downs from Ryan."

Harry could see Cyrus was trying to control his anger at the mention of Ryan's hand-me-downs, but managed to but a smile on his face. "Ok but you have to be blindfolded so you're surprised." At Harry's nod, Cyrus did something he thought was amazing. He went to the corner where there was a small shadow, scooped his hand in, and pulled out a shadow blindfold.

"You'll see nothing through this" Cyrus informed Harry. He walked over to Harry and put on the blindfold. Cyrus was right, he could see absolutely nothing. After what seemed like a fifteen minute walk, with Cyrus' hands on his shoulders the whole way, they stopped. If the door was anything to go by, this was going to be a hell of a room.

On the front of the door was written, Harry Cyrus Shade, written in the darkest shade off black he had ever seen. The rest of the door had swirls on it as if to confuse someone that was not allowed to enter.

"Harry Cyrus Shade?" Harry asked. Cyrus looked nervous before replying, "Yes, well we can change it back to Harry James Potter if you want, I just thought that since you're our son you would like our last name. As for the Cyrus part, well…" Cyrus still looked extremely nervous.

Harry turned to him and encased him in a giant hug while saying, "Harry Cyrus Shade, I love it, especially the Cyrus part." Cyrus looked considerably less nervous, and Lyla looked at the two with a look towards Cyrus that said, _I told you he would like it._

Harry took another look at the door and noticed that it did not have a handle and questioned Cyrus about it. "It's sort of a security precaution so that only Shadow Angles can enter. Here let me show you." Cyrus lifted his hand to were the normal doorknob would be and rested his hand there. His hand darkened and he pushed and the door opened. To say Harry's jaw dropped would be an understatement.

The room had to be almost the size of Godric's Hallow, and that was saying something. The color scheme if the room was the black and gold of his wings, the deep yellow of Harry's and Cyrus' eyes, and finally the dark blue of Lyla's eyes.

The bed was a ridiculous size. It seemed to be three queen beds put together. The comforter was the deep yellow, while the actual bed was the dark blue. At the other side of the room was a large couch with two recliners on each of the couch, with a 65 inch plasma screen TV. in front of it. There were three doors in the room not counting the one they just entered.

The first door let to a huge bathroom. The bath itself looked as if it was more of a pool than a bath. The bath had many different handles on it that let out different things. Such as bubbles, scented water, and colored water. The shower in the room was also quite large.

The second door led to a large walk-in closet. It was sorted in shirts, shorts, pants, and other categories. Harry had thought that most of the clothes that were in the closet were very stylish. He could only imagine how much this cost.

The third door led to what was probably Harry's favorite room. It was a large library that was bigger than his bedroom actually was. In the center of the library was a podium with a book on it. Lyla had told Harry that she invented a spell that searched books. She went on to tell him that all you had to do was write in the book a subject and it would list of the possible books containing that subjects. Harry was thrilled by this and looked at the bookcases with relish just imagining how much time he would be spending in this room. There was a sitting area near the corner of the room. Situated around the fireplaces were comfortable looking couches and many chairs. There were also quite a few desks scattered around the library. According to Cyrus there was a Shade family library, but this library was Harry's alone.

When they walked back into the bedroom Harry rounded on Cyrus and Lyla. "You guys didn't spend too much on this did you? I don't want to make you spend all this money on me, it doesn't feel right. Cyrus had anticipated this reaction from Harry and had his reply ready. "Harry, it doesn't matter how much we spent on the room. We did it because we love you and wanted to make you happy. Besides we could spend a million galleons and that still wouldn't make a dent on our vault. Were loyalty, remember?"

"Oh, ok." Was all Harry could really say. "Harry, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow you start your lessons that you seem so eager to start." Harry looked up at them and said, "Ok, thanks again, I really appreciate it." He swept them into a large hug and both Cyrus and Lyla tucked him in.

Just as they were about to close the door, they heard a quiet and tired, "I love you."


	7. Lessons and Redheads

Lessons and Redheads

Harry awoke with a start. For the shortest of time he thought he was back at Godric's Hollow but realized by the giant bed he was laying in could no way be his at Godric's Hollow. He rolled out of bed and walk into his closet. He grabbed a black long sleeve shirt with a collar with black jeans.

As he walked out of his closet he realized that he had no clue where the kitchen was. He looked around the room and noticed a folded on the table by his bed. He opened it up and saw many names on it. It reminded him of the map that his Uncles Moony and Padfoot told him about. The memory still hurt but he swallowed it down.

He looked around on the map and found his name, "Harry Cyrus Shade" was found in the area that said "Harry's Quarters". He looked around and eventually found the kitchens. It took him a while to get there and it seemed that everybody already knew who he was.

When he got there he noticed what seemed as smaller beings run up to him and ask is he needed anything. "Umm, who are you?" Harry asked wondering what they truly were. "We, mister Shade, are house elves, is you needing anything?" The one in the front asked.

"Um, I can just get my own breakfast, its fine." Harry replied carefully. Every single House Elf looked horrified at the idea. A voice behind him whispered "You might not want to do that, it's what they love to do, it would probably kill them." Harry startled by the voice spun around on his heel to find a boy about his age with brown hair looking at him.

"Hi," he started, "my names Nicolas, Nick for short. I've never seen you around here before, did you just arrive?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I just got here a little while ago. My name is Harry Shade. And I really don't mind getting my own breakfast, will they really be that offended?" "Oh yes, they love to serve, it would break their hearts not to serve someone." Nick told him.

By the time Harry turned around he notices that the house elves had already a buffet of breakfast food. There was everything there; fruit, waffles, pancakes, muffins, and so much more.

To his left he could see Nick smiling and muttering how brilliant house elves were. He sat down after Nick sat himself down and started eating the food set on the table.

"So, how many other people live in the castle?" Harry asked trying to be friendly to Nick. "Just my family and the Shades. Both of our families are royalty from the tribes and we both live here. Did the Shades adopt you?"

Before Harry could answer Cyrus and Lyla walked in. "Ah, Harry. We've been looking for you; I see you found the map?" Harry nodded and Cyrus continued. "We have teachers set up for you and your lessons, here's your schedule."

Harry grabbed it from him and looked over it.

**Monday**

**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**

**8:15-10:00 Shadow Manipulation**

**10:15-12:00 Shadow Travel**

**12:15-1:15 Lunch**

**1:30-3:15 Occlumency**

**3:30-4:45 Flying**

**5:00-6:00 Dinner**

**Tuesday**

**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**

**8:15-10:00 Weaponry **

**10:15-12:00 Shadow Travel**

**12:15-1:15 Lunch**

**1:30-3:15 Legilimency**

**3:30-4:45 Flying**

**5:00-6:00 Dinner**

**Wednesday**

**7:00-8:00 Breakfast**

**8:15-10:00 Shadow Manipulation**

**10:15-12:00 Shadow Travel **

**12:15-1:15 Lunch **

**1:30-3:15 Occlumency**

**3:30-4:45 Flying**

**5:00-6:00 Dinner**

**Thursday**

**7:00-8:00 Breakfast **

**8:15-10:00 Weaponry**

**10:15-12:00 Shadow Manipulation**

**12:15-1:15 Lunch**

**1:30-3:15 Legilimency **

**3:30-4:45 Flying**

**5:00-6:00 Dinner**

After looking over the lesson plans, Cyrus told him that he had Fridays free. Harry looked forward the most to flying. "You'll be taking all these classes with Nick, Harry, is that ok with you Nick?"Cyrus said directing the last question to Nick. Nick, who had his mouth filled with food, nodded.

Cyrus chuckled, "Good, Good. I'll see you in your first class Harry." With that Cyrus spun on his heel and left.

Lyla sat down to Harry's left and put some food on her plate. "How are you doing today, Mrs. Shade?" Nick asked once his mouth was empty of all the food.

Lyla chuckled, "I'm doing well today Nick, how are you?" "I'm doing other then the fact that it's a Monday." Nick said with an annoyed face. "Are the lessons really that bad?" Harry asked hoping they really weren't. "No, not really. I just like to sleep in." Nick confessed. They sat and talked until it was time for Harry and Nick to go to their lessons.

Harry followed Nick to the classroom where Cyrus was sitting at the desk reading a book that Harry couldn't catch the title of.

Cyrus didn't seem to notice anything and sat there for a good couple of minutes, while Harry and Nick sat down at the only table.

Cyrus leaned back in his chair and did a backwards somersault into the dark portal that Harry has been getting used to. Harry looked shocked as another portal opened up before him and Cyrus came out standing up.

"Shadow Manipulation" Cyrus began "A very interesting subject if I ever heard of one. The art of manipulating a shadow is very complicated, only Shadow Angels can master this art."

The class continued on till ten o-clock when they left for their next class.

The week went by in a blur. By far his favorite class was flying. There was nothing better than feeling the air in your hair.

When Friday finally came Harry found himself walking within the Shadow portals, something only Shadow Keepers could do.

He was currently looking at the wizarding world, not people he knew though.

He saw a clearing with a large brow house in it. As he was about to walk away from it he saw a girl that seemed to be a year younger than him, run out of the house crying. Harry really didn't want to interfere but something drew him to her. He walked out of the portal and over to her.

"Are you ok?' Harry asked the redheaded girl.

She spun around so fast he thought she might have apparated. "Wh-Who are you?" She asked in a tone that held a quiver.

"I'm Harry Po-Shade." He said hoping she wouldn't notice how he almost said Potter. "Oh, why are you here?" She asked the quiver slightly gone. "I saw you crying and I came to see what was wrong." He said, for some reason he felt like he couldn't lie to her.

"Well, I don't need your help." She snapped at him, the quiver now completely cone. Harry rose his hands up in defense, "Sorry, I just thought you would need me." "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just mad at my stupid brothers. They kept calling me names and everything, just because I have a crush on Ryan Potter!" She said with a blush towards the end.

"Oh, you like him? Why?" he asked curiously. "Why? Because, he defeated You-Know-Who!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Can you prove it?" Harry prodded. _What is it about this girl that makes me want to tell her everything?_ "Well, well, no." She sighed defeated.

"Then how do you know it's true?" He asked again trying to get her to see the truth. "Because everybody says it's true!" She said in annoyance. "That doesn't mean it is, though." He said and continued, "If everyone says that you have four arms, would you believe it?" "No! That's not the point though. Hmm! Fine, wait, if you know who Ryan Potter is, are you a wizard?" She asked becoming hopeful.

"Well, you could say that, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow? I have to go home." He told her. "Tomorrow sounds nice, will you be back?" she asked. Harry told her that he would and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Harry went back home and thought about the mystery of the redhead. _What was it about her? She seemed to draw him to her. Hmmm, I'll have to make sure I'm there tomorrow_. Harry thought to himself; as he lay down to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** For some reason this chapter just didn't seem to want to be written.

benperez31: yes, I felt the same way about Lily as I wrote this. I needed it to be that Harry had only two loving figures in his life and that when he met Cyrus and Lyla, he wasn't really used to that type of affection. Harry will go to Hogwarts and will meet Ginny before that time, as you have seen in this chapter. Cyrus and Lyla are in their early 20's so, 21, 22? I also like the idea of Shadow Angels and everything too, for where it came from, I've read other things on the internet and I just kind of had the idea for this, I liked the idea of it and decided to put thoughts to words.


	8. 24 Monthes Later

24 Months Later

"Harry, could you stay after please?" Cyrus said to a 7 year old Harry Shade. Harry had taken to his powers very well. He could use the darkness portals with ease, and he could even out fly his old man. In fact they had just raced the previous night.

"Still mad about me beating you last night, Old Man?" Harry joked with his father, even though his father was only 24.

Cyrus chuckled, "No, No, Harry, it's not about how you cheated last night using the portals," Cyrus said joking around with his only child. _Well he won't be only for too long._ "I wanted to talk to you about Lyla."

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? Did something happen to her? Harry asked in quick succession. Harry always was a bit paranoid when it came to his parents, for after what happened in his past, he couldn't blame him.

'No Harry, she's perfectly fine." Cyrus said comforting his son. "But we want to tell you something. Lyla is currently getting checked out." He held up his hands to stop Harry from asking more questions. "She's fine, but….. Harry, Lyla found out that she's, well, Harry, Lyla's pregnant."

Cyrus quickly looked down. He waited for the bomb to drop. Would Harry hate them for trying to replace him? Would he be happy for them but not talk to them anymore? Or, be some possibility would they just be happy and remain the same.

"That's great, I'm happy for you guys." Harry said. Cyrus looked up. Cyrus sighed, he could tell just by looking at his son that he was forcing a smile. "_Looks like he chose option two."_ Cyrus thought wryly.

"Harry, you know that were not trying to replace you, at all. We'll always love you and you know that, right? Cyrus tried to persuade him. Even more of a forced smile on Harry's face._ "Crap_" Cyrus thought. "Mhm, I know, I have to get to my next class Cyrus, bye." Harry said. Cyrus knew Harry was going to go flying; he always did when he had something on his mind.

Harry had his wings out even before he walked through the portal.

Cyrus slammed his head into his desk. "_I told Lyla this was going to happen. But nooooo, she said he would understand, great."_

Harry took off before he was even out of the portal. _"Are they trying to replace me? Am I not good enough for them? Will they favor this child like the Potters favored Ryan? NO, they love me… right? I mean Cyrus said they loved me, but do they?"_

Harry landed and decided to go find Ginny at the Burrow.

Like always Ginny seemed to know he was coming and was waiting in the garden for him. Within the past two years that they had seen each other Ginny and Harry had become very close. It obviously wasn't in a romantic way, seeing as how Harry was seven and Ginny was six. They were both very close together and sometimes they seemed to know what the other was thinking.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "How are you today?"

Harry mumbled a "fine" and sat down. "You know Ginny, how come your parents never notice me? I'm here almost every day and they never say anything? Why does everyone ignore me?" Harry mumbled to hear while unconsciously pulling grass out of the ground.

"Oh, they do." Ginny answered simply.

"Really how come they've never approached me? Harry said. "Well, they really don't bring it up because they're just glad that I have someone that I hang around with, and they don't really bring it up because of my parents. Ron knows though. He said he wanted to meet you because he said you seem interesting and he wants someone to talk to other then the twins and our other brothers." Ginny said to him cautiously worrying about the Ron part.

"Oh, if he wants he can come down, I don't mind." He told Ginny. She got up got Ron, Ginny could tell Harry was in one of his "moods" and she didn't want to get on his bad side. When Harry had to go home he did have fun. He realized Ron was nice and fun to talk to, though he much preferred Ginny.

He didn't even bother with dinner and just went straight to his room and locked his door. He was to his sanctuary in his library and began reading. It wasn't till later that he realized that he was starving. He called a house elf to bring him some food, which he ate hungrily.

He continued reading his book until he got tired, luckily tomorrow was a Friday and he wouldn't have to see anyone that he didn't want to see. Maybe he could go flying with Nick tomorrow he thought.

As he dreamt that night he dreamt about sitting in the corner in a house that reminded him of his past Cyrus and Lyla played with a child by a Christmas tree.

He awoke with a start and he realized that he must have been crying as he was sleeping. Did they really hate him now? Would they replace him? Shaking his head Harry got up and got changed.

Harry walked the corridors looking for Nick. He walked past Cyrus who looked like he was going to try and converse with him, but instead Harry put up a portal right in front of his face and walking through it. Leaving behind a very sad looking Cyrus.

Harry ended up walking through the forest. If he would have been paying attention he would have noticed where he actually was. This was the part of the forest that his dad had warned him had truly evil creatures in them that would attack him. They would not only attack him because he was royalty, but because he was a shadow keeper.

Harry kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest that he was to avoid. He would switch back and forth from shadow to human form without realizing it.

Harry remembered when he first did. He had come out of the shadow portal as an actually shadow. He was particularly mad at something that day and did not realize it. While in Shadow form he realized it was very hard for him to be seen, also if he traveled using natural shadows he didn't need to find one, seeing as he was one.

Harry continued to walk deeper into the forest as he slipped out of his form. Something within the trees noticed him. Deciding he was a good enough prey he followed him. He did not really understand how good the boy really was though. As Harry slipped out of his shadow form again, the being attacked. Harry heard a scream, before he blacked out; he realized that scream was his.

* * *

Cyrus had been trying unsuccessfully for the yesterday and today to try and talk to Harry. He appeared at the rest of his class hoping to find Harry and talk to him but he didn't go to any of his other classes.

He had even looked in Harry's room but he was not there either. He went to go find Lyla and tell her about what happened. She seemed but down but she had told Cyrus that eventually he would forgot.

Cyrus felt something and could tell Harry was back home. He went to Harry's room and tried to open it but Harry had it locked. He should have never should have taught him how to lock his door.

Giving it up for the day, Cyrus went to his room to get some rest. He just lay in bed talking to Lyla about the future until she went to bed. Cyrus decided to stay up for a little longer and read by the fireplace.

Cyrus woke up the next morning with the book on his lap in his spot by the fire. He got up and walked to the kitchens to get food. Unfortunately, today was a Friday meaning that Harry had no classes to report to. He got to the kitchens and ate breakfast faster than usual.

On his way back to his room he saw Harry. He was about to talk to him before Harry brought forth a portal right in front of his face and when the portal disappeared, Harry had too.

Cyrus began to worry about Harry. He really didn't think that they would replace him, did he? If he did it wouldn't be that surprising seeing as his brother, Ryan, was always given more attention.

Cyrus Sighed and sulked back to his room and laid down for a nap. A dreamt about Harry saying he hates them and that he was going back to the Potters', it defiantly wasn't a dream he would want to be dreaming anytime soon.

Cyrus felt a chill run down his spine and knew Harry was in trouble. The only place where he would be attacked was the forest he always reminded him not to go in. Jumping up, Cyrus portaled to the forest and flew up high.

As he flew he squinted through the trees to try and find some sign of Harry._ Oh god, Harry, please be ok. I'll never forgive myself if I lose you._

Cyrus heard a scream from below him that sound like Harry. He flew straight down trying to get there as fast as he could.

Cyrus grabbed the dagger that he hid in his boot. When he was young, his father had told him to always have it on him just for these situations.

Cyrus fell down on the animal with the dagger plunging into its back. Cyrus pulled the dagger out and kicked the creature aside. The way he saw Harry in that moment would gave him nightmares for the rest of his life.

Harry laid with three large cuts down his back that was profusely bleeding. Harry was as pale as a ghost and Cyrus could already tell he had lost too much blood.

"Oh god, Harry, Harry, please don't be dead you can't be dead." Cyrus placed him down in the same room that he was in all those years ago.

"LYLA!" Cyrus screamed hoping she could hear him. He tried healing the wounds but they wouldn't close for some reason. Fortunately Lyla heard him and got there a couple of second later. When she saw him her face paled immediately.

"Lyla, Lyla, LYLA!" Cyrus had to scream her name a couple of times to get a reaction out of her. The reaction was immediate. Her wand was constantly moving over Harry and potions were flying over to them. "Put these down his throat." Lyla told Cyrus when she handed him the potions. He had Harry swallow the potions.

Cyrus could see that Harry's cuts start to heal themselves up, but he had lost just so much blood already.

Cyrus leaned in close the whisper to Harry that he'd be okay, he heard Harry constantly whisper one thing.

Ginny

* * *

Harry remembered being attacked and then he didn't remember anything. He woke up laying in front of the Burrow. He could see Ginny by the door and he kept calling to her. It hurt so much!

"She won't come to you, you know." The way the person said it, it sounds like sorrow.

"Why not? I need her! Ginny!" Harry tried calling unsuccessfully. "I know you need her, but she can't come to you write now. We have to use this time to talk." Harry turned too looked at the man and once he saw him, he screwed his eyes shut.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you!" Harry yelled at the man angrily.

"No, Harry, I'm not James Potter. You need to listen to me; I have to tell you certain things." The man said. Harry still kept his eyes shut but told him to continue.

"Look Harry, there are things you should know, things other people don't know. This girl, Ginny, she's very special to you right? Things this special only happen about every thousand-years. Ginny, she was literally made for you, you two share a soul, you need her and she needs you. As you grow older the bond will become stronger, you can be half way across the world and you'll still be drawn to her."

Before he could start talking Harry felt something massaging his throat like something was trying to make him swallow something. "Ok, I understand. A-Am I going to live?" Harry asked, not completely sure he would.

"That's up to you Harry, do you want to go back and see Ginny again?" The man asked.

Harry nodded and the man and the Burrow looked like it was melting till everything went black.

The black eventually, was joined my noises. The noises sounds rushed and panicked, _what happened to me in the forest?_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry opened to his to see Cyrus hold his hand crying, the last thing Harry remembered before he passed out was whispering, "I'm sorry."


	9. Rest, Baby Names, and Setbacks

Recovery, Baby Names, and Setbacks

For Harry the time that he fell asleep in the white room, as he had come to call it, to the time that he woke up there, was pure agony. The sleep he got did not help at all. It constantly felt as if he was being whipped in the back every second. He was constantly screaming in agony, he would feel a little bit .better every time Cyrus or Lyla would try to whisper to him. He felt terrible for the way he acted. What if he hadn't of been found by Cyrus? He could be dead and he wouldn't of even been on good terms with them.

He was awake for all of 2 minutes before he fell asleep again. In those two minutes he kept telling Cyrus and Lyla how sorry he was for the way he acted towards them. He told them that he would love to have a little baby brother or sister. His words were so rushed that they couldn't even get a word in and he fell back asleep before they could even try to say something.

They knew now though, that he would truly accept that he wasn't being replaced. Unfortunately, it had taken him getting attacked you realize it.

Cyrus sat there watching him praying to god that his little boy would be ok. He had only gotten him a little over two years ago and he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of losing him.

Cyrus and Lyla still hadn't told him that eventually he would have to attend Hogwarts. They didn't want him to think that they were sending him away. They hopefully thought that by the time that he would need to know that he would need to go to Hogwarts.

Not just the thought of leaving Cyrus and Lyla, but also Nick too. The two had become such good friends that Cyrus didn't think about how badly it would go if they knew they wouldn't have lessons with each other anymore. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry tried to sneak Nick off you Hogwarts when Harry goes.

Cyrus would have laughed at the thought if the situation right now wasn't so dire. Harry had been attacked by god-knows-what in that forest, and the wound wasn't healing. It caused Harry a lot of pain too. It hurt Cyrus to the core to think that his poor little baby was in so much pain._ Harry would kill me if he knew I thought of him as my poor little baby, _Cyrus thought to himself.

Lyla had went back to their suite to rest. She had been working over Harry for the 13 hours and she deserved some rest.

Cyrus just couldn't find it in him to leave Harry alone. If he had woke up by himself by himself would Harry think they didn't care? He just couldn't risk it. Harry gave a painful cry and Cyrus grabbed his hand and started rubbing his thumb over the top of it. It helped a little bit but Harry was still weeping. It wouldn't be until 6 that night that Harry would wake up again.

Cyrus noticed that Harry started moving and very slowly opened his eyes. "Cyrus?" Harry asked sounding as if he hadn't talked in days. Cyrus gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Yeah Harry, I'm here."

"Water…" Harry croaked out. Cyrus got up and grabbed him a glass of water and tipped it down his throat. "Is that any better?" Cyrus asked after putting the glass of water down.

Harry mumbled a "yes" and then He asked a question Cyrus was shocked to hear. "So when do you want me out?" He asked not joking around in the slightest. Cyrus looked confused, "Why would we want you out Harry? We love you, I thought you understood that no matter what we always will."

"But," Harry went on, "I went into the forest and you're always telling me how bad of a forest it is, aren't you mad at least a little bit?" "I'm a little disappointed Harry, but it's ok. We all make mistakes. I've made the mistake of going into that forest before too, but its fine, I'm not mad at you." Cyrus reassured Harry. Cyrus could see the relief in Harry's eyes but saw that there was still a little worry so clear the rest up, Cyrus said, "So, Harry, when you feel better, I think its time to show you how a real shadow flies, after all I have been letting you win." Truth was, he wasn't, Harry was just an extremely talented flier.

Harry eyes lost all of that concern and he had a smile on his face, "Ok, dad. You know I could out fly you even in this condition." _He probably could, too. I always used to be the best flier there was but I'd rather have Harry. _Cyrus thought to himself. "We'll see who the better flier is when I'm done with you. He take this, it's a pain reliever for you back. It'll make you tired so don't try and fight it." Harry accepted the potion without question and was asleep within the next five minutes.

Cyrus walked over to the couch on the other side of the room and laid down. He had been awake with Harry the whole time he was in The White Room, and hadn't gotten a single nights rest long before that.

Cyrus woke up to hearing voices. It seemed that Nick had finally been here while Harry was awake. He had tried a couple of night before but Harry was still passed out. Harry had been in The White Room for two whole weeks now, and he was only slightly better. The cuts on his back were beginning to heal very slowly and Harry's pain level had started to go down. Unfortunately, they couldn't give him anymore pain reliever potions because he was running a chance of overdosing.

Cyrus didn't even concentrate of what they were saying, the only thing that Cyrus noticed was the huge smile on Harry's face. He hadn't seen him this happy since before he told Harry Lyla was pregnant. Shadow Angels seemed to develop fast, so instead of the normal 40 weeks, it only takes 30 weeks for Shadow Angels. They had found out it they were having twins, one boy and one girl, and were going to tell him later tonight, hopefully he would be happy. Lyla was due June 31.

Lyla was currently taking over classes for Cyrus and was currently teaching Nick the subjects he taught. Cyrus just didn't want to be away from his son.

Harry's attention turned towards Cyrus for a second and shot him a smile. It was times like that when Cyrus was glad he was the one that had found Harry.

Nick had to go to classes, which he tried to protest to but Harry convinced him that he didn't want to be stuck up in the room with him.

Cyrus and Harry sat there for the rest of the day talking about things that had no importance. The just enjoyed each other's company.

After dinner, Lyla arrived as Cyrus just called the house elves to take their dinner away.

"Harry,' Lyla started, " We found out I'm due June 30." "Oh really? That's only a month away from my birthday" Harry said with a true smile on his face. Lyla continued, "That's what I was thinking, honey. We found out that we're having twins, one boy and one girl. We've been thinking of names." "Hopefully, its nothing stupid like Cyrus." Harry joked with his father. "How dare you!" Cyrus cried with mock outrage.

Lyla chuckled at the two's antics and continued. "As I was saying we were thinking of names and we have decided for the girl. We have decided on Rose Lyla Shade." "Brilliant," Harry agreed. "and for the boy," she continued "We were thinking of Daniel Harry Shade." Harry sat there speechless in the white bed he hated so much.

"Harry?" Lyla asked worried about his silence. Before she knew what happened she was incased in a giant hug. He kept mumbling, "thank you" and "I love you". She picked Harry up and walked over to the bed. She laid him down over the covers. "I know you were happy but you really shouldn't have done that. How's your back?" Harry looked up at her and started, "Who cares! Your child's middle name is Harry!"

"I told you he'd like it." Cyrus whispered to Lyla.

* * *

Harry was still in The White Room 4 weeks later and today was Cyrus's birthday. Harry got up and snuck out of his bed. He walked out of the door careful not to wake Cyrus. He walked down the hallway sneaking to the kitchens.

When he walked in the house elves greet him and he asked for the cake he asked them to make. I had yellow frosting the color of his and Cyrus's eyes. He noticed that his shoe was untied and bent over to tie it. The last thing he remembered was a searing pain in his back.

* * *

He awoke who knows how long later and heard somebody whispering harshly.

"How could you let him out Cyrus? His wounds reopened because of this! How could you be so irresponsible?" It sounded like Lyla.

Cyrus' voice sounded anxious and guilt ridden, "I don't know! I thought he knew to stay in his bed! Is he going to be ok? How much longer will it take? What was he out for anyways?" Cyrus asked trying not to yell.

"Ugh! Cyrus, how could you let this happen!" Lyla screamed again.

" Did the house elves say what he was out for?" Cyrus asked trying to figure out what happened.

Lyla sighed "No, they said they were sworn to secrecy."

"Cyrus, Lyla?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice. They both rushed to each side of Harry.

"Harry, how are you feeling honey?" Lyla asked him quietly.

My back hurts again." He answered truthfully. Lyla sent her husband a glare at that answer.

"Harry, I need you take these. There pain relievers." She told him as she handed him a yellowish potion.

"What happened?" Harry asked worried that he couldn't remember.

Cyrus began the story, "The house elves cam to us and told us that you were in the kitchen and your wounds were open. We went to the kitchens and your wounds were open with blood pouring out of them, we rushed you up here to treat you. Can you tell me what you were doing down in the kitchens.?"

"I was getting you something and I bent over to tie my shoe and I passed out." Harry answered worried that the secret was out. "What were you getting me?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"I-I-I-I was getting you a cake," said nervously not wanting to let him know the surprise.

"Why?" Cyrus looked confused and Lyla looked like she figured it out. Cyrus began thinking and said a quiet, "oh". He turned towards Harry and said, "If your back wasn't all cut up, I would give you a huge hug."

"Is the cake ok?" Harry asked, thinking that if the cake was messed up he still had his other present.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry Harry." Lyla said to him sadly.

"It's ok, here," He said while putting a hand under his pillow and grabbing a box that he had got when he snuck out awhile ago. Harry threw a golden box at Cyrus.

"What's this?" Cyrus asked clearly surprised. Harry told him to open it up and that's exactly what Cyrus did. Cyrus pulled out a beautiful golden snitch that had and engraving on it._ Best Father Ever_ was written in Harry's scrawl.

"It's a snitch." Harry explained, not know if his father knew what Quidditch was. "The seeker has to go after it, and seeing as how you're a good flier I thought I'd get it for you."

Harry was encased into a huge hug, although his father was careful of his back.

Harry was given another dose of pain reliever and fell into a deep sleep. He didn't dream babout much but one thing kept coming back to him. He needed to tell Ginny all about his life.

Especially if what he read in that book was right.

**A/N:** That's the end of chapter 9, next chapter Explanations, reviews make me happy.


	10. Explanations

**A/N:** Thanks to DukeBrymin and can-can on a cantaloupe for pointing out two mistakes I missed that why it said I updated, it was just the same chapter. Sorry it took so long, but reviews make me want to write faster. If anyone would like to be my Beta, let me know.

Explanations

Harry was currently laying in his bed trying to decide what to say to Ginny. He knew that he couldn't tell her everything, but owed her and explanation of why he hadn't seen for almost 10 weeks.

He had finally convinced Lyla and Cyrus to let him get out of the dreaded White Room after another 4 weeks in it after his setback. He thought he would never escape those bland walls.

Lyla was coming along good with her pregnancy; everybody was getting excited for the birth of the twins. Cyrus was a little nervous seeing as how he never handled anything that small, but he was reminded that he would have help.

Harry knew he had to tell Ginny the whole truth, he just didn't know how she would react to it. He hoped that she would accept it. He hoped that she would after everything they had gone through and all the times they talked. A couple weeks after meeting every day she admitted that she didn't have a crush on Ryan anymore, for which Harry was glad. She was completely truthful with him but could he be with her?

Harry knew he had to be completely true to her or else the bond would not be able to work. He remembered what the book had said.

_A soul bond is a very complex piece of magic. It can only be put into place by two people who are truly meant to be. A soul bond does not just automatically take place, it must be worked at. There has to be no lies or secrets between the two before it can start to take place. When two souls are bonded, they become one. Meaning, they share the same thoughts, feeling, and memories. The most powerful bond is between two people that have complete and utter faith in each other._

Harry had also read up on Shadow Keepers and their soul bonds. Apparently they have the most powerful bonds. The person who bonds with a Shadow Keeper can also obtain their powers. Originally, it was said that Shadow Keepers and their bond partners were separated hundreds of years ago for fear that they were to powerful.

"Cyrus, I'm going to go see Ginny!" Harry screamed down the hall to Cyrus. He had told Cyrus about Ginny after Cyrus asked where Harry would go constantly. Harry had just told Cyrus that Ginny was a good friend, nothing about the soul mate part. Sometimes Cyrus could be more protective than Ginny's mother. He had never personally met her, but he heard from Ron and Ginny's stories that she was very protective.

Cyrus' head popped out of the doorway, "Ok Harry, see you later." With that Cyrus' head disappeared.

Harry transported himself over to The Burrow. He knew Ginny would probably not be out waiting for him, seeing as how he hadn't visited for a good 2 months.

So to say he was shocked when he saw a flurry of red hair rush toward him from the garden would be an understatement.

Harry had to take a step back to steady himself when he was incased in a bone crushing hug by Ginny.

"Harry! Where have you been? I've been so worried. I thought you forgot about me!" By the time Ginny was finished she was sobbing into his chest.

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked. "I would never forget you, never! Don't ever think that I would ever forget you, because I would never, understand?" He hadn't meant for it to come out so fiercely but he wanted her to understand.

She mumbled a "Mhm" into his chest and stepped back. Harry could swear that her eyes were on fire.

She looked at him for a second, brought her hand back, and slapped him in the face.

"Harry Cyrus Shade! Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you! You don't come around for 2 whole months and I never hear from you?" By the time Ginny had finished she had her hands on her hips.

"I, uh, I was hurt." Harry said not wanting to worry her. Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard the words, _there has to be no lies or secrets between the two before a bond can start to take place. _"I was walking in the forest by my house and I got attacked." He told her truthfully.

Ginny's hand dropped from her hip, "Oh, are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yea Gin, I'm fine. Although I won't be surprised if I have a bruise on my cheek tomorrow morning." He said chuckling. Ginny whispered an "I'm sorry." to him.

"Its fine, Gin." He said. He pulled her to the favorite spot to talk, down near the pond underneath the large oak tree.

The sat there for thirty minutes talking about little things they missed, well Harry missed seeing as he was cooped up in a room for 2 months. Harry knew that he had to tell her everything, so he steered the conversation to himself.

"So, Ginny, I think it's time to tell you some things about me, the real me. When I was five, me and my brother were at home with our babysitter. Voldemort," at this Ginny flinched, "came to our house and attacked us. I was transported somewhere else and my brother, Ryan Potter, was announced the Boy-Who-Lived. I know it sounds like I'm crazy Ginny, but you have to believe me."

"I do Harry, I knew there was something special about you Harry, but where did you go?" Ginny asked Harry with interest. Harry continued to tell her of the story of when he awoke in that clearing and the rest of his life.

"You have wings?" Ginny asked when he got to the end, her eyes sparkling with interest. To confirm her statement Harry stood up and his black and gold wings appeared. Harry grabbed her into a hug and shot off into the air, with Ginny screaming the whole time. He flew around with her in his arms for a good twenty minutes before he flew back down.

She continued to ask questions and he answered her. As he continued to tell her the truth he could feel an increasing pull towards her, it was there before, but not as strong.

"Ginny, there's something else you need to know," Harry continued carefully "There is a type of bond between us. What that means is that we are basically supposed to know each other. It just makes sure that we'll always be together." He could now feel the pull full force.

"I always wondered why I felt a pull towards you." She said more to herself than anything. Harry could feel a strange presence in the back of his head. He knew it wasn't from him from his years of Occlumency and Legilimency. "Hold on Gin, I was to try something." He told her.

He reached back in his mind and inspected the presence. He put a "hand" on it and he could feel it sort of melt with his. He had a flash of memories that he knew wasn't his and could feel another set of emotions other than his own. Ginny must of felt it too because before he even knew what happened, She fell forwards clutching her head.

Harry rushed over and helped her up. "Sorry, I should have warned you, and I don't have the best of memories." Harry felt bad for causing her even a slight amount of pain, but if he was right, the new set of emotions he could feel had no pain in them at all. Only wonder and curiosity were there.

"Does this mean that I'm like you now? Will I have wings too?" The last sentence she said was sort of rushed. To tell you the truth, Harry had no clue what he was doing when he inspected the presence in his mind. He had never thought that this would happen, so the thought to him made him curious also.

"Hmm, I don't know, let's find out. Ok, all you have to do is concentrate really hard about wings growing from your back." That sentence is what led to Ginny standing there perfectly still with her eyes screwed shut in concentration for 30 minutes while Harry sat down waiting.

Harry was about to tell Ginny that she should wait a little while when wings started appearing behind her. They were the exact opposite of Harry's wings. They were gold in color, with black tips on them. Ginny didn't seem to notice that she had succeeded and still had her eyes shut. "Gin?" Harry said questioningly. Ginny's eyes shot open and seemed to see her wings out of the corner of her eyes.

"It worked! Oh my god, Harry, their beautiful!" She screamed in delight. Harry had to agree, they were extremely beautiful. Harry walked over and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud Gin. They're absolutely beautiful. Would you like to learn how to fly?" It seemed as if that much was obvious by the way Ginny looked at Harry. Harry spent the rest of the day till dinner teaching Ginny how to use her wings, away from the Burrow and village so nobody would see them.

Harry realized that all the flying he had done that day had made him hungry and Ginny seemed to be thinking the same thing. Harry saw Ginny land so Harry followed her. When he landed he looked questioningly at her as she ran off towards the Burrows. She came back within 15 minutes with a plate of sandwiches. "I figured you would be hungry so I brought these out, made them myself." Ginny said a little proudly. Harry couldn't argue as they were probably the best sandwiches he ever had.

_I should probably never mention that to the House Elves._ Harry thought to himself.

"Never mention what to the House Elves, Harry?" Ginny asked him confused.

Harry could have sworn he thought that, not said it. "What do you mean Gin?"

"You said, _I should probably never mention that to the House Elves._" She replied sending him a weird look. _And I thought I was crazy, _she thought.

A light bulb went on in his head and words from earlier popped in his head again. _When two souls are bonded, they become one. Meaning, they share the same thoughts, feeling, and memories. _Figuring he should try it out, Harry thought, _Ginny?,_ trying to send the thought over to Ginny.

"Yea, Harry?" Ginny said.

"I didn't say anything."

"But I heard you?"

"I know, I _thought _it and you heard me."

"You mean?" Ginny said not needing to finish the rest of the sentence. "Yes, it would seem that we can talk to each other in our mind. Cool, isn't it?" Harry said confirming her theory.

"Cool? That's amazing!" Ginny said with a smile plastered on her face.

They had switched back and forth talking in their heads and out loud playing a game. By the time they were done they could tell the difference 100% of the time. They figured out they could also see through each other's eyes. It was a complete accident on Harry's part. He was just inspecting the presence in his mind when he was suddenly looking at himself.

By the time they were getting tired it was dark outside. They lay next to each other looking up at the stars. Harry felt Ginny shiver next to him and pulled her to closer to his side. She relaxed into his warmth. Ginny's eyes were slowly closing but she wanted to ask Harry something.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yea Gin?"

"Do you think that things will always be like this? This peacefulness and happiness between us" Ginny asked with worry in her voice.

"Forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever." Harry confirmed.


	11. Acceptance Letter

Acceptance Letter

10 year old, almost 11, Harry sat on his bed thinking about what to get Daniel and Rose for their birthday. It was tomorrow and he still hadn't gotten anything for them yet. He felt a little bad about that but him and Ginny had been spending and extra amount of time together seeing as how Harry would be going Hogwarts in September. Harry could still remember the conversation Harry and Cyrus had about Harry going to Hogwarts. Well, let's just say neither talked for close to a month. Not only would he not see Ginny but he wouldn't see Nick either. Nick and Harry were like brothers and Cyrus knew it would crush both of them.

Harry had been made Daniel's godfather something he took with pride. He knew he was a little young, but it was just mostly about being there for his younger brother. Of course, just because he was Daniel's godfather, that didn't mean he wasn't there for Rose. Harry loved both of them equally. He had wanted the twins to grow up knowing how it felt to be loved, something Harry never knew until he came to live here.

He would have gotten them toys, but they already have enough. He could have gotten them a broom, but they had wings. Hmm, doesn't he know his own brother and sister enough to get them a gift? He'll have to get something later.

Would Ginny want to come? Would she be mad if he didn't invite her? Ugh! Harry hated it sometimes how his thoughts always drifted towards Ginny. He needed to try and stop it. Does Ginny mind that he thinks about her? Crap.

He was brought of his thinking by a flash of light in his room. He looked up to see a gold and red phoenix. It flew over to him, dropped a letter, and flashed away. He could clearly see the Hogwarts crest on it and sighed. Reluctantly he opened the letter and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Shade,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The rest of the letter included things Harry could care less about; he had already read those books. Knowing there was no way to fight it, Harry wrote out that he would be there September 1st. Harry was about to tie it to the phoenix's leg when he realized it had already flashed away. _Maybe it we…crap._ Before Harry could finish his thought the phoenix was back. Reluctantly Harry tied it to its leg and it flashed away again. Harry figured he should go and find the twins so that Cyrus and Lyla can plan the party. Harry got off the bed and began making the walk to the twin's room.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Nick racing towards him. "Hey Nick, what's up?" Nick got into step next to Harry before he began, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go flying. Then we can go see Ginny and Ron." Eventually Nick wondered where his best friend would disappear to also. Ginny already acted as if Nick was her 7th brother and Ron acted the same way.

"I was going to take care of the twins for a little while, and then we can." Harry said, stopping outside the twin's door. Nick shrugged, "Sure, I'll help you watch the twins, and I haven't seen them in a while." The twins must of heard them talking because as soon as Harry opened the door, Harry's legs were being hugged like there was no tomorrow. "Whoa, Rose, I'm losing feeling in my legs." Harry chuckled. Rose moved back a little bit and she had tears in her eyes. Harry immediately crouched down so that he was eye level with her, "What's wrong?"

"D-D-Danny, he's got a worm!" She said the last word like it was a swear word. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He always tended to over react when it came to the twins. "Daniel?" Harry said patiently, "Let me see the worm." Harry placed his hand out and Daniel placed it on Harry's hand looking sad. Harry waved his other hand over the worm and it transformed into a caterpillar. Harry gave it back to Daniel. "If you feed it and take care of it, eventually it will turn into a butterfly. Does that work for both of you?" Both Daniel and Rose nodded looking excited.

Rose seemed to notice Nick because she ran over to him and hugged his legs too. "Nick!" Rose screamed. Nick chuckled and gave her a hug, "Hey Rose, I haven't seen you lately, how've you been?" Harry tuned them out and started talking to Daniel. "So Dan, do you know where mom and dad are?" "They went to go plan the party." Harry groaned, trust Dan to find out about the secret party they were having tomorrow. "Well, just don't let them know, they want it to be a surprise for you, ok?" Dan nodded at Harry's request.

"How far are you getting on that book I've seen you reading?" Dan looked scandalized, "Me? Read a book? Never!" Harry sighed, he knew Dan liked to hide that he read, but it could get a little annoying. "Dan," Harry said looking into his eyes, "you don't have to hide that you read. It doesn't make you a geek, I mean; I used to read all the time! And I still do! Does that make me not cool?" Dan looked a little guilty at saying Harry might not be cool, He snuck him out all the time to fly! Dan shuddered at what happened that one time Cyrus found out, but Harry still did it and always took the blame. "No, I guess not Harry; you're the best big brother and godfather I could think of. The book is going good though, I'm just running out of things to read."

"Well, you can always come and read books from my library. I don't think you've seen it yet have you?" Harry suggested. He was a little sad that he would lose his sanctuary, but it was his little brother. Daniel's eyes filled with excitement and nodded extremely fast. "Nick, I'm taking Dan to my library, can you watch Rose in hear?" Harry asked. "Yea Harry, go ahead. Me and Rose are fine in here." Harry mouthed a "thanks" and walked out the door with Dan next to him.

They arrived at the library with Dan panting. Harry had suggested they race to his room and before he even finished Dan had taken off. Harry was glad he worked out on his free time. Making Ginny jealous when other girls looked at him was just a plus. Harry would always remember when they took that walk into town, not because it was fun, but because they temper Ginny had when they came back almost made Harry collapse into himself. Harry knew they both had feeling for each other, but they each were too young for that.

Harry walked into Daniel accidently from not paying attention. It seemed Daniel had frozen when he realized how big the library was. "You like it" Harry asked Daniel bringing him out of his revere. Dan just nodded. "And I can really read all of these?" "Well, yes, but run it by me first ok?" It wasn't that Harry was afraid he would ruin them or anything; just he knew there were some books on Dark Arts in here that Cyrus wouldn't even let him read yet. Harry showed Dan how to use the book on the pedestal to find books to read about. Daniel found a book about Shadow Magic, not to be confused with dark magic, there a completely different thing, and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace and read.

Harry himself snuck one of the books Cyrus told him not to read. He been interested and snuck one last month. It's not like he was turning dark or anything, just wanted to be able to defend himself, Harry had sort of taken to defense books after what happened in the forest. He still took great interest in other things and got top marks, just did better in defense. Harry and Nick know also got classes in archery and building their defense from inside their minds. Harry mindscape was a library unsurprisingly. Archery also became a favorite of Harry's. He found out a way to infuse shadows with the arrow that made them stronger. _Now I'm going to be learning about levitating a feather_, Harry spat the last word like it was poison.

Harry looked at the watch Cyrus had gotten him for his 10th birthday. He got up and cleared his throat. "Hey Dan, I made plans with Nick to go hangout with some friends. Want me to walk you back to your room? I know a shortcut. And you can bring your book." Harry added as an after statement, seeing as how Dan looked almost sad to have to leave the book. Harry remembered the one time Cyrus came to wake him up for breakfast only to find Harry had been reading a book throughout the whole night. That incident had gotten Harry a lecture about the importance of sleep.

Harry walked over to the fireplace with Dan following behind. "How?" Dan began before Harry pushed a picture down and the fireplace shifted. Harry remembered Cyrus told him there were secrets in the castle, but Harry would have to figure them out for himself, Cyrus' dad made him do the same. Cyrus hadn't even found out about this way and always questioned Harry about it. When Harry told him no, he sulked for a whole week. Harry led Dan into a large circular room and you could hear the fireplace shift back to its original place.

The room had many passage ways leading off into different directions of the castle. Harry, knowing the way, led them down one. "You can't tell anyone about this, not even dad, ok Dan?" Dan agreed, not wanting to anger his big brother and godfather. Harry picked the exit that led right in front of the twin's room not wanting to make Nick suspicious. Nick had tried to worm the secret out of Harry a couple of times already but to no avail. It seemed that Harry was in the castle the shortest amount of time, not counting Rose and Daniel, and knew more about it than the others.

Harry dropped Dan off in his room and Nick stood up to leave. "Sorry I made you watch Rose." Harry said as he made a portal appear. "Nah, it's no problem, I love hanging with the little squirt. Ladies first." Nick said gesturing to the portal. "Ha ha." Harry said humorlessly and shoved Nick through the portal. It seemed Harry pushed Nick a little too hard because when Harry arrived on the other side of the portal Nick was brushing dirt off of him. "You women and your tempers." Nick said when he got the dirt off. "I wouldn't let Ginny hear that." Harry said taken enjoyment in the way Nick's face paled. Nick had been on the wrong side of Ginny's temper a couple of times and he never seemed to enjoy that.

"_Ginny, me and Nick are here." _Harry said through the bond. Ginny bolted out of the door and gave Harry a fierce hug like she hadn't seen him in a month. That was a side effect of the bond. Always wanting to see the other person connected to you.

"Geez, it's like she's psychic, we were barely out of the forest..." Nick muttered. Ginny hit him in the shoulder. "You know perfectly why I knew you were here." Nick was the only one they knew wouldn't rat them out. It wasn't like they didn't trust Ron or anything; he just couldn't keep a secret for his life. "Want me to go get Ron?" Harry suggested before a fight could break out. He didn't even wait for and answer and just walked towards the Burrow.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said as he walked towards the stairs. One time when he came over, Ginny insisted that he meet her. He was a little worried about it at first but she treated him like her own. She was especially shocked when Harry slept over the one time when he was nagging out with Ron and she came downstairs to make breakfast to find it was already made. Harry walked into Ron's room to finds him reading a Quidditch magazine. "Ron, want to come out side and hang with me, Nick, and Ginny?" Harry asked Ron after clearing his throat. "Sure Harry, be down in a sec." came the reply from the red head. "Oh, and bring your swim stuff, were going to the pond." Harry said as he ran down the stairs. He barely heard a yelled "Ok". Mrs. Weasley was still sitting at the table as he came down. "Hi Harry, honey. How are you?" she asked in a motherly tone. "I'm fine, you don't mind if we go down by the pond do you?" Harry asked knowing she wouldn't have a problem. "Of course not." She said.

They made their way down to the pond and laid there in there swim suits tanning in the sun. That is, until Ron came running to them and canon balled in the pond getting them all wet. Let's just say that Ginny was _not _happy at all with her brother. They stayed in the pool for basically the whole day just enjoying each other's company until Mrs. Weasley called them into dinner. Harry had insisted that they couldn't be a bother, but in truth he wanted her to reject seeing as how he loved her cooking so much. Harry was seated next to Fred; he always annoyed them by being able to tell who was who. To say they were even more annoyed when Nick could do it too was an understatement. Harry always told them it was magic when in truth it was their aura classes they had taken for a year.

"Hey Fred, ready to help me tear Hogwarts up this year?" Harry in a low tone so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear. "I would, Harry, if you told me how you know I'm Fred." "Magic Fred, magic." Fred just sighed and began eating. By the time they were all done eating Harry and Nick had to go home and said goodbye. Ginny walked them to the edge of the forest and gave Harry another huge hug and told him to hurry back. By the time Harry got into his room he was exhausted from the day's events and wanted to go to bed. Before he could get changed though, he thought he heard a noise in the library and opened the door. Harry could have sworn he had just seen the fireplace move back into position. But hey, who was he to judge if the kid wanted to read. Harry walked back into his room and fell on his bed without even changing. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was in a deep sleep.

Harry awoke from the night's sleep feeling fully rested. He knew he had a lot to do today, but just couldn't get himself up. _Dad won't mind if I bring Ginny along, will he? Oh well, to bad if he does_. Harry thought to himself. Just the thought that Ginny would go to the party made him more excited and willing to get up. Harry did his hour work-out and got into the shower. He got all dressed up and looking nice and shadowed over to Ginny's.

"_Harry? I thought you couldn't come today?" _Harry heard through his bond.

"_Yes, well, want to come to Rose and Dan's party today? There's going to be a lot of people I don't know and I'd feel better if you were there."_

"_Fine, let me just get ready, I'll be down in ten minutes." _

Harry waited those ten minutes and Ginny finally came down. She looked beautiful, to say the least.

"Wow Gin, you look beautiful." Harry told her. Even after all the compliments Harry gives her, she still blushed. Harry led her to the edge of the forest and shadowed them back. Seeing as how this was the first time Ginny would be at Harry's house, all she could really say was "Wow." Harry fidgeted a little uncomfortably at the way she looked at his room, not because she was inspecting it, but because it of how messy it was. Hearing what he was thinking she agreed, "Even my room isn't this messy, but boys will be boys." Harry felt oddly reassured by that statement and led her to the ball room where the party would be taking place.

The place was already crowded with important looking people by the time they got in. Harry spotted Cyrus the same time Cyrus spotted Harry. Even from the distance they were at Harry could see Cyrus' eyes widen and rushed over to where Ginny and Harry were. If Harry hadn't of seen it, he would of said Cyrus teleported over. Cyrus grabbed both Harry and Ginny and pulled them out to the hallway. He led them down a hallway that was deserted and spun to face them. "Harry, why didn't you tell me you were already bonded?" Harry looked shocked that he knew, but remembered that with aura classes you can see that a bonded pair is literally connected in aura. "Umm, must have slipped my mind?" Harry suggested sheepishly.

Cyrus didn't look pleased with that answer and began, "You should have told me Harry! I'm sorry, to both of you, but you can't go back in there." Cyrus raised his hand to silence the disagreeing response he knew were about to come. "I'm sorry, it's just too dangerous. Harry, were trying to keep you low profile, and people will see that you're bonded. Not only will you be put in more danger, but Ginny will be too." Cyrus knew that Ginny being in danger would stop hm. Harry knew he was defeated, and sighed. Harry turned to Ginny, "Sorry Gin, but I just can't put you in danger. I'm sorry I made you get all dressed up." Ginny, however, didn't seem to mind. "Its fine Harry, I don't want you in danger either. Let's go hang out in your room." Cyrus also agreed and told them that would be a good idea.

Harry led Ginny back to his room and they went into the library. They found a loveseat by the fire and sat on it with Ginny leaning on Harry's side. The sat there in silence for at least 30 minutes just enjoying the time they had with each other. If Harry wasn't paying attention to her, he wouldn't have noticed Ginny whisper, "I'm going to miss you." Harry sighed quietly; he knew they were going to have to talk about this. "Me too Gin, but it's only a couple of months, and I'll be home for Christmas!" Harry said the last part to try and cheer her up. "And then next year you'll be with me." Harry knew he said the right thing when Ginny just snuggled closer. "My eyes must deceive me, seeing as how were in a huge library and you haven't gone looking for a book. You're worse than me." Ginny just growled at the statement and that she was trying to tell him not to ruin the moment.

That was the position they fell asleep in until Cyrus came in to wake them up. He was almost tempted to let them stay that way but knew that Ginny's mother would be happy to have to go home. He woke Ginny up and took her home. He went back into the library and carried Harry to bed, thinking about how much he was going to miss Harry's company.

Harry awoke the next morning realizing that he wasn't in the library, he faintly remembered Ginny going home with Cyrus and knew she would be okay. He worked out for 2 hours this morning and got in the shower. Unfortunately, today they were going to Diagon Alley. Harry really didn't feeling like going out into the wizarding world but knew it was no use, he already had that fight with Cyrus a couple of times. He jumped into the shower and got changed once out. He walked out of his room to go find Cyrus. When he got in the kitchen he looked at the clock to find out it was only 11 o'clock. He also noticed that Cyrus, Lyla, Rose, and Dan were in the kitchen. He sat down next to Dan and ruffled his hair, "Hey guys, I'm sorry for not being able to go to your birthday party, but three, that's pretty big." Actually, both Cyrus and Harry had admitted that they weren't very anxious for the terrible three's. Harry handed both Daniel and rose a present, "I hope you like them, I made them myself."

For Rose he had gone out and gotten her a dragon stuffed animal, he said it was homemade, but that wasn't the homemade part. He had brought it home and put a series of animation charms on it. It could now fly a max of 4 feet in the air, breath fire that couldn't burn anyone and it could roar. He had put a chain on it so Rose could walk it. For Dan, well, "Water? You got me water?" Daniel asked slightly disappointed after seeing Rose's gift compared to his. Harry chuckled; he figured he should have made it see through, "No, It's not water. It's a potion that you take right before you go to sleep. What it does is it lets you control your dreams and you can live out your extreme fantasies, it also goes on for how long you want, but you actually are only sleeping 8 hours." Cyrus was extremely impressed by the dragon, but that potion had to be extremely difficult.

"You made that _yourself?_" Cyrus asked just to double check. "Yea." Harry nodded, "It wasn't very easy that's for sure. I had to find something to make it so that no matter how long your dream lasted, you only sleep for eight hours. Then I had to find a spell to put on it make you remember the whole experience, also something for complete control. Oh, and you can't get hurt in that and you can't hurt other people, so don't try it." Harry said the last part to Dan. Cyrus and Lyla both looked at Harry in awe. "Harry, some grown adults wouldn't even be able to do that, you know that right?" Lyla said beating Cyrus to the punch. Harry just shrugged like it was nothing, "What can I say? I'm good with potions. I don't have that library there to just look at."

"Can we have to directions?" Cyrus asked looking hopeful. "Sorry, it's a secret." Harry said. "You know Harry, first you don't let me know how you just appear out of nowhere and can get around the castle so quick, now you don't give us the details to an extremely complicated potion. It's like you don't trust us!" Cyrus cried with mock outrage. Harry deciding to play along said, "You know, you might be on to something there." Before Cyrus could reply, the stuffed dragon that Rose christened "Flame" blew fire into Cyrus' face. Harry and the rest at the table broke out laughing, "I know there was a reason I liked that dragon." Harry said through laughter. Harry threw a piece of ham to the dragon and it ate it gratefully. Cyrus knew he was defeated, "Ok, is everybody ready to go?" Everybody made some sort of affirmative and they all got up. Daniel was going through with Harry and rose was going with Cyrus and Lyla.

They arrived right outside The Leaky Cauldron and Harry instinctively pulled Daniel closer. He never really did trust wizards. They walked through trying not to get any attention put their way. They tapped the correct bricks and Diagon Alley appeared right in front of their faces. Both Rose and Daniel gasped. Only Harry, Cyrus, and Lyla didn't seem impressed. Harry led Daniel to Gringotts while the others followed. They walked to the only open teller. "Ah, Mr. Pott-" The goblin was cut off by Cyrus. In a formal tone not showing any emotion he said, "Emancipated and legal adopted." The goblin looked a little taken back by the fact that he was wrong continued. "Ah, of course. Mr. Shade. What can we do fo-" The goblin was once again cut off, this time not by Cyrus.

"Coming through here, move out of my way! Shoo, you stupid beast! Worse than werewolves, these beasts are." A short plumb boy with red hair came through the doors of Gringotts and pushed over a goblin. Four adults followed behind, two of them looking snotty while the other too looked ashamed at the last statement. They started walking over to where Harry and company were standing seeing as how it was the least crowded. The short boy pushed Daniel and Rose out of the way after he said "Move! I' talking to this beast go find your own. Do you know who I am?" Harry was extremely mad at the boy for saying that, and after he pushed Daniel and Rose he was _pissed._

Before anyone knew what was happening Harry was standing in front of the child. Harry eyes seemed to turn black. "Do you think I _care?"_ The boy didn't seem to understand what was happening and said the worst thing possible, "Move! I'm Ryan Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! I saved you from You-Know-Who!" Harry just snarled at the boy. "Look at this Uncle Remus, he's snarling like a werewolf, let's get rid of him shall we? Security!" The boy didn't even stand a chance. Harry's fist cocked back flew full force into the boy's face. The whole hall was filled with a sickening crunch. Harry leaned over the crying boy, and whispered low, but the whole hall could hear him. "You ever touch my godson and sister again, I'll make sure you won't be the boy-who-fucking-lived for very long, and never _ever_ talk about werewolves like that again." Harry straightened back up and saw that everyone in the hall looked shocked. Harry spun on his heel furiously with his eyes still black and night. "Were waiting to go to our vault!" Harry snarled at the goblin that was serving them before. The goblin snapped out of it and led them through a door and into a cart. Everyone in the hall just stared at the door the boy and his family left through.

By the time they got to vault 612, their vault, Harry was feeling guilty about snapping at the goblin. So as, everyone went to get money from the vault, Harry turned to the goblin. "I'm sorry for that, that boy just got me so mad. I'm sorry for treating you like that." The goblin looked taken back at the kindness of a human but he broke out of it and accepted the apology. Harry walked into the vault and grabbed some money for shopping for his supplies. When Harry got into the cart again he hadn't really been paying attention to anything before but he was calmer now. Behind him Daniel was gushing about how awesome that it was that Harry punched that boy and how cool the sound was. Harry blushed and turned to Lyla to apologize about swearing and punching the boy, but Lyla just waved it away saying Cyrus was about to do the same.

When they got out of Gringotts, there was a squad of Aurors standing there, with Ryan Potter with dried blood on him. "Is there a problem, Aurors?" Harry asked calmly. A tall black man that was in front said in a deep melodic voice, "Yes, you attacked a citizen without cause and we need to take you in." Harry knew they would be trapped by the law in about a second. "Unfortunately, you will not." "Harry." Cyrus whispered in warning. Harry continued, knowing what he was doing. "You cannot do this because this so called attack happened in Gringotts." An elderly man with a long white beard spoke up, "That does not matter young man, you still attacked someone." The man spoke in a grandfatherly tone that Harry despised. "Who are you? Never mind, it doesn't matter." The old mad looked taken back by the rudeness of the boy. Harry continued, "You cannot take me in because of the law. The Gringotts Act of 1869 states that Gringotts falls outside of the Britain's law system, therefore, unless the attack happened out here, it was totally legal." Seeing everyone's shocked faces, Harry decided to taunt them, "Imagine that Aurors and the _Boy-Who-Lived _ don't know the law, interesting."

Harry started to walk away when he heard Ryan, "I know more then you!" harry spun around and fired off a question, "What year was America's Wizarding Ministry set up?" The boy obviously had no idea, "Exactly." The older man put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I must request that you at least apologize for your rudeness towards me and Ryan Potter, you owe him your life you know." Cyrus finally stepped in, "Get your hands off my son, _Albus!" _Cyrus said the last word with so much venom that everyone other than Harry, Lyla, Daniel, and Rose flinched. The old man, Albus apparently, turned his eyes toward Cyrus, "Ah, Cyrus! How have you been old friend? And this is your son?" Harry felt the feeling of Legilimency on his shields and he fought back. Shock fought its way to the man's eyes for a brief second. "I was never your friend _Albus! _Me and my family are going to leave now, good day." Harry picked Daniel up and put him on his shoulders and walked away.

Harry told the rest of them to go get some ice cream while he and Daniel go get his wand. Harry was in no mood for the theatrics when he walked in so he put a little too much venom in his words when he said, "Don't even try the Occlumency, old man." Ollivander looked a little put back. Harry just raised his hand and a jet black wand shot from the shelves. He inspected it and realized how beautiful it was. The grip was yellow like Cyrus, Daniel, and Harry's eyes. The rest of the wand was black in color. "Hmm, 13 inches, yew, and thestral hair." Another wand raced towards to Harry. This one seemed to be exactly the opposite with black as grip and yellow for the rest. "Very interesting, 13 inches, Holly, and unicorn hair." Ollivander seemed to talk to himself. "Great, I'll need two wand holsters too." Ollivander nodded and wrung it up. Harry paid the total of 22 galleons.

Harry took Daniel off his back and let him walk with him. Daniel raced up to Cyrus and Lyla when he saw them, "Mum, Dad, Harry got _two _wands! Isn't that cool?" Harry inwardly sighed; he just wanted to go home. Cyrus seemed interested but Harry interrupted, "I'm just going to get an owl, and then we can go home, be right back." Harry jogged off to the owl emporium. He looked for a good 10 minutes before he found a snowy white owl. It had the same pull that he had felt when he first saw Ginny. Harry bought it and figured he could always read about it. When he arrived back at the ice cream shop both Rose and Daniel admired the owl. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Harry grabbed Daniel again. They walked out of The Leaky Cauldron not noticing that a werewolf and a dog animagus were walking towards them.

When Harry arrived home he bid everyone goodnight. Even though it was only 6:30 Harry felt as if he was awake for 2 days straight. He went into his room and threw everything into the corner. He had a charmed trunk with 7 compartments that he was going to put everything into. He placed Hedwig onto the perch he had conjured and admired her. He would have to study why he felt that pull towards her, but for now the only thing he really wanted to do was go to sleep. Harry quickly dressed down into his boxers and crawled into bed. Before his head even touched the pillow, he was asleep.


	12. The Historic Breakin of 1991

**A/N: **I forgot to write it in the last chapter, but Remus and Sirius didn't get to talk to them. By the time they got into the Leaky Cauldron Harry and company were already gone. Also, Draco's nice in this story. After your done reading, hit that little button on the bottom and write a review.

The Historic Break-in of 1991

Harry awoke of September 1st, already dreading the day. He really didn't want to go to Hogwarts but he had a couple plans to make it better. The first plan would take place today, and it had to go perfect. July and August had gone relatively well. There were, however, a few complications. The first was the fact that he had gotten two wands. Lyla knew that normally a person would not be able to be able to have it so she ran a couple of tests to make sure everything was ok. What she had found had shocked her and Harry. It seemed that the day Voldemort attacked Harry and he survived a piece of Voldemort was put into Harry. The part of Voldemort in Harry's mind seemed inactive so they left it to worry about for a little while.

Harry found out the combination of his wands was a deadly one. He guessed the wand that he received that was made of yew was from the part of Voldemort in him. He didn't fully understand, but knew that once that part of Voldemort in him was gone he would not be able to use the yew wand like he would be able to use the holly. It really didn't matter to Harry though; he was a master at wand less magic. He was also a master at weaponry, shadow manipulation, archery, and other things, but Harry didn't want to brag and turn into his former brother.

Harry's birthday had been fun. They had a party at the Weasley's after much convincing. Mrs. Weasley had demanded, not in a mean way though, that she be there for his party. Obviously they couldn't have it at their house, so they had it at the Weasley's. No matter how long Harry lived with Cyrus and Lyla, he still didn't get used to the fact that he got presents. He had gotten something from the family in whole and just Cyrus. Cyrus gave him his present latter away from everybody so only he and Harry knew.

"_Harry," Cyrus said after he got some alone time with his son. "I know the family got you something, but I also got you this. I know were forcing you to go Hogwarts but I got something that will make it more fun." Cyrus handed Harry a blank sheet of parchment that looked new. "I went through a lot of trouble to do this, so don't let the old coot take it from you. It's a map of Hogwarts, kind of like the Marauder's Map. This one, however, is much more advanced."_

"_You can zoom in on a single person. It also shows every room, even the chamber of secrets. Don't even ask what I went through to find it. Also, if you need directions to it, just say the room you're looking for and a line will appear on the map showing you how to get there. It also sorts the students and teachers. Gryffindor students are written in red, Slytherin in green, Hufflepuff in gold, Ravenclaw in blue, and teachers are in black."_

Cyrus had also "accidently" left a bag full of prank supplies in Harry's room. Harry had also read up on Shadow Keeper's familiars. Shadow Keepers have two animals they are able to bond with. Harry is able to bond with an owl and a dog. When they bond with them they can understand their familiars and the familiars are able to transport to the shadow realm and back. They also are incredibly loyal and would protect no matter the cost. Harry had already bonded with Hedwig so at Hogwarts she will be able to bring letters back and forth.

When Harry and company had been at Diagon Alley, Cyrus had noticed Harry staring longingly at a dog. Cyrus eventually went back and got it for Harry for his birthday from the family. The dog was part grim but Harry made sure it wouldn't do anything to anyone. Rose was practically jumping with jumping when she saw, she wasn't even upset when she figured out he was going with Harry to Hogwarts. That was Harry's favorite part, he had bonded with the dog and it had become his familiar. When he got to Hogwarts nobody would be able to take him away from Harry. A familiar cannot live long when they are away from their bonded. Harry had known the dog for a day and was already in love with it. Harry had no clue what to name it and Ginny jokingly said Shadow. Unfortunately, Rose loved it and wouldn't let anybody change it even though the dog was Harry's. Harry actually loved the name.

Ginny had gotten him a chain with a pendant on it. On the back of the pendant was the date May 5th, nobody knew the importance of the date but Harry and Ginny. Nobody wanted to ask, May 5th was the day that Harry had told Ginny the truth about him and she accepted him anyways. Harry just gave her a hug that seemed to last for an hour. The rest of the Weasley family got him things that even though they weren't expensive, Harry still treasured them.

Harry sighed to himself and tried getting up. However, he could not seeing as how Shadow fell asleep on his chest somehow. Harry laughed to himself and tried to pick Shadow up and he growled in his sleep. Harry shifted him over so that he was lying next to him and got up. Harry took his time in the shower hoping to be late. When he got out though, he noticed it wasn't even 9 am yet. Harry went over to Hedwig and gave her some treats which she took without question. Harry snuck off to Nick's room and didn't come back until it was 10 o'clock. Harry had to wake up Shadow and feed him.

Harry made sure that he had everything packed into his 7 compartment trunk, including the Shadow Map as he had come to name it. Harry went off to the kitchens to go get some breakfast with Shadow following behind him. Harry arrived in the kitchen to see Cyrus reading the Daily Prophet. "Since when do you read the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked as he poured himself some cereal. Cyrus didn't even look up and said, "Since my son was accepted in Hogwarts." Harry laughed without humor because of the way Cyrus phrased his question. He made it sound like an honor to go to Hogwarts. Eventually Lyla came into the kitchen with Rose and Daniel behind her.

Daniel caught sight of Harry and ran over to him with tears in his eyes, "Harry! I don't want you to go! Stay here please! I use your library anymore, I swear!" Harry felt terrible; they thought he was leaving because he didn't want to be here? "Daniel, I want you to listen to me. I would never leave you; I have to go to Hogwarts to learn, ok? I'll be back for Christmas and then summer ok? I love it here with you guys and I would never leave you. That goes for you too Rose, ok?" Rose nodded with tears in her eyes. She ran over and gave Harry a hug. Harry pulled Daniel into the hug too. He really would miss the two of them.

Harry looked at the watch Cyrus got him for one of his birthdays. "I guess it's time to go." Harry said sadly. This time when they left Harry was holding onto Daniel and Rose. When they arrived they could see a large gold and red steam engine. _Just like the old coot, trying to push Gryffindor colors, _Harry thought to himself. Daniel and Rose seemed impressed, so Harry let them enjoy it. . Harry carried his trunk all the way to the engine with Shadow next to him. He told Hedwig to meet him at Hogwarts. He stopped right before he got on the train and gave Daniel and Rose a hug. Lyla was crying so Harry gave her a hug and stood there for a couple of minutes just hugging her. Cyrus gave him a hug and told him he was proud. Harry looked at them one last time and tried to break the tension, "Come on, it's not like I'm going to die. I'll get in trouble, sure, but not hurt." Cyrus chuckled and said goodbye again. Harry got onto train and found an empty compartment and set his stuff up.

He got off the train when he noticed a family of red heads enter the platform. He set a lock charm on the door so nobody would take it. He noticed that Cyrus and everybody had left. When Ginny noticed Harry she ran towards him and jumped on him giving him a hug.

"_I'm going to miss you Harry." _Ginny said through the bond

"_I will too, but we can still talk through Hedwig!" _Harry said trying to cheer her up.

"_I know, it just won't be the same." _Ginny said sighing.

Harry picked Ginny up and set her down. She gave him a curious look and he subtly pointed towards her family. They were giving the two weird looks. Ginny walked over to her family. They greeted each other and Mrs. Weasley asked if he was excited to go to Hogwarts. He got some more weird looks when he said no. Harry told Ron that he had gotten a compartment packed up and he'd meet him there. Harry got back onto the train and made his way to the compartment. When he was in and had his face to the door and his back to the compartment he heard a voice, "Well, it took you long enough." Harry turned around, "Shut up, I can rat you out if I want to." "You could, but this was your idea." The boy reminded him. "Yea, did you put the spells up already?"

"Yea." The boy said nodding. Harry knew the boy's spellwork was efficient so he didn't make sure. Ron came by a little while later and just nodded to the boy. Eventually the train began to move and they took off. "Got your wand?" Harry asked the boy. The boy nodded and started talking to Ron about flying. Eventually a blond boy came in panting, and looked around, "Sorry, to disrupt you, I only just got away from those two idiots. I'm surprised Crabbe and Goyle can even do magic." The blonde boy's eyes landed on Ron. "Ah, you must be a Weasley." "Want to do something about it?" Ron snapped back. The blonde boy just raised his hands in defeat, "I don't, my father might, but then again he never really had the best ideas about things." Ron seemed taken aback by this but accepted it.

"If you want you can sit with us." Harry asked. "Thanks." The blonde boy said. He stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry shook his hand and said, "I'm Harry Shade and this, as you know, is Ron Weasley." Harry then gave the name of the boy sitting next to him. When Draco finally sat down, a bushy haired brunette walked in with a kid with black hair behind here. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here lost one." A response of no went through the cabin. Just as they were about to leave, Harry had an idea. "Wait," Harry pulled out his yew wand and said, "_Accio Neville's Toad." _The brunette looked at him, "Is that even a real spell? It wasn't in the first year curriculum books." _Oops, _Harry thought. Despite the distance a response came through the bond,

"_What'd you do now Harry?" _Ginny's voice said.

"_I used an advanced summoning spell to help someone." _Harry told her.

"_Only you would mess up without even getting to Hogwarts yet." _Ginny said sighing.

Harry agreed with her and it seemed the brunette was waiting for an answer. "Uh, yea, it's a real spell. It's just not in the first year curriculum." The boy that was in the compartment when Harry got back added, "You see, Harry here is what we call a nerd. A Ravenclaw threw and threw. I wouldn't be surprised if he read all of Hogwarts curriculum." The boy said teasingly. "Shut up" Harry said punching his arm. Neville's toad picked that moment to show up and hit Neville in the face. Everyone sniggered and Neville turned red, eventually he laughed too. The brunette seemed to want to know how far Harry had gotten in the curriculum. "I'm Hermione, and how far did you get." Harry mumbled an answer. "Didn't quite hear that." Hermione said. Harry mumbled again and Hermione again told him she didn't hear. "I finished it!" Harry screamed after she said she couldn't hear him.

Everyone laughed except the boy who said he was a Ravenclaw threw and threw. He, on the other hand, was on the floor laughing. Harry went to kick him in the gut, but the boy grabbed his foot and twisted it to hypertension. "Ow! Asshole." Harry mumbled the last word. This caused the rest of the cabin to snap out of it and start laughing. Once everyone stopped laughing at Harry's expense, official greetings went around. Hermione's last name was Granger and Neville's last name was Longbottom. Eventually the snack cart came around, and Harry bought snacks for everybody even though everybody tried to decline, except for the boy of course. He had told everyone that it was useless to resist Harry. That earned him another punch in the shoulder.

Eventually, everyone began talking about what house they want to be in. Draco sighed and began, "My father wants me in Slytherin, but I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw. I love to read, but father would be disappointed." Hermione had agreed that she loved to learn so she would also like to be in Ravenclaw. Neville shyly said he would probably end up in Hufflepuff. Harry was going to reassure him, but surprisingly it was Draco that did, "Don't worry about it Neville, being loyal is an important thing. Without loyalty people would be turning on each other left and right." Neville seemed reassured. Ron said he wanted to go to Gryffindor, of course. The boy that had twisted Harry's foot said he'd probably end up in Ravenclaw.

As if on cue, Ryan Potter opened the door with two other boys next to him. "Well, Well, Well," He drawled, "What do we have here?" "What's the matter? Need me to break your nose again?' I can tell it's a bit crooked?" Harry snapped back. Ryan flushed ad tried to pull out wand. Shadow was quicker however, waking up when Ryan walked in. He jumped from the seat and growled at Ryan. "Shade! Control your dog!" Harry seemed to think about it before he replied with a "No." Ryan pointed his wand at Shadow and Harry pulled out his wand in a blink of an eye and stunned Ryan. The two boys that were with Ryan, seemed shocked to say the least. "Get this fool out of our compartment and tell him that if he ever tries to attack any of my familiars, I know worse spells." Harry said in a deadly whisper. They both just grabbed Ryan and took off.

The others looked at him stunned. "I said I read ahead of the first year curriculum." The rest of the train ride went on without a hitch. When they got off the boat they were greeted by a giant man telling the first years to follow the man. Even though it was four to a boat, everyone squeezed into one and Harry and Neville ended up sitting on the floor. Not that either minded, that actually volunteered to. When they got to the school a Professor named McGonagall meet them there. During her speech she was interrupted by the two boys that were with Ryan Potter. They told her he was stunned and asked if she could revive him. When she asked who did it Harry put on the most innocent face while his friends sniggered.

She told them that the sorting would begin soon and left to the great hall. All the students walked in and Shadow walked loyally next to Harry. Harry had already talked to the boy and the plan was in motion. He had hid from professor McGonagall and was ready for the plan. Before McGonagall could start reading, the names, Dumbledore stood up. McGonagall shot him a curious glance. "This year we are lucky to have the great Ryan Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and Magician extraordinaire with us. I feel it is only right that he be sorted first since we all owe him a great debt." Harry inwardly sighed as Dumbledore sat down and Ryan strutted up to the stool.

Harry sent a wandless and wordless tripping spell at him when he walked up to the stool. The whole hall broke out in laughter. By the looks of it Dumbledore and Ryan were fuming with rage. McGonagall put the hat down on his head and sat there for at least 30 minutes. The hat finally called "Dumbledore!" and Dumbledore got out of his seat and moved towards him. Harry had always prided himself on his good hearing and heard phrases like, "Put him in Gryffindor or else" and "I'll spell you to shreds." Eventually after their furious whispering the hat yelled, "He has no traits of any of the houses Dumbledore!" Another whisper from Dumbledore and the hat cried out, "Slytherin!"

To say the hall was shocked would be an understatement, you could of probably of heard a pin drop. Which Harry actually did after summoning it, after it dropped every head whipped towards Harry and he put on an innocent face. His friends began sniggering and so did two of the professors. Instead of a quick glance, Harry inspected the table and saw something that made his knees wobble. There, in the flesh, were the only two people that loved him before he moved in with Cyrus and Lyla. They both were laughing at their nephew's predicament and the fact that Harry had made noise. Unfortunately, James and Lily Potter were there too.

Ryan got up and threw the sorting hat at McGonagall and Harry heard her utter, "Well I never!" Ryan was walking straight towards the door, instead of a tripping charm; Harry just stuck out his foot. Ryan came tumbling down and everybody started laughing again. The regular sorting started again and each house clapped at the correct moment. When Hermione was called she almost ran up to the stool nervously. When the sorting hat called "Gryffindor!" she looked a little shocked but when the table cheered she smiled. Neville also looked nervous, but after encouragement from his friends he walked up, the hat had put him in Gryffindor also. Hermione looked excited to have someone else to be friends with in her house.

When Draco was called up, he didn't seem as nervous but it was still there. The hat sat on Draco's head for a couple of seconds and began to call out, "Slyth-"The hat seemed to stop and Draco looked worried. The hat called out again, this time saying "Ravenclaw!" This was another shocker but Ravenclaw clapped nonetheless.

Harry knew his name was about to come up and the boy from before neared the front. When he heard the words "Shade, Harry!" called Harry walked up nervously. Not because he was afraid of being sorted, but afraid that their plan might not work. The hat was put upon Harry's head and he heard a voice other then Ginny's inside his head.

"_Hmm, what an interesting life. Ohh, I suspect great thing from you Mr. Potter." _ The hat said.

"_I'm not a Potter! I am Harry Cyrus Shade! Son of Cyrus Daniel Shade and Lyla Rose Shade!" _Harry said furiously,

"_Ah yes, I can see that now. You will go on to do great things. I can tell you'll do great in RAVEN-!" _The Hat said just to be cut off.

"_Wait! It's not that I don't want to go to Ravenclaw, but want to mess with the old coot?" _Harry asked hoping the hat would say yes

"_Oh god yes, that man is infuriating. I bet he'll have Potter in Gryffindor before breakfast. Let's see, what do you have planned. Ah! Most interesting and backed up by the rules too. You would do great in Slytherin but Ravenclaw would be better. RAVENCLAW!" _The hat screamed to everyone.

Harry stood up and screamed, "NICK! NOW!" Harry threw the sorting hat to Nick who was now in front of the group. He caught the hat and put it on immediately, seconds later the hat screamed "RAVENCLAW!" No one seemed to know what the matter was so Ravenclaw clapped. Again Dumbledore looked furious that someone had broken into Hogwarts when they had not gotten a letter. Both Harry and Nick sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Draco who turned on them. "Why do I have the feeling that Nick was never accepted to Hogwarts?" "Because that feeling would be right." Harry said smirking the whole time.

Draco just sighed and turned away. Ron was eventually sorted into Gryffindor and Harry, Nick, and Draco clapped even though he wasn't in their house. Eventually Dumbledore stood up and said that the Sorting Hat was mistaken and Ryan Potter was in Gryffindor. Just like the sorting hat said. Dumbledore went on to say that a corridor was forbidden and so was the Forest. After all the tables had food on them, Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Dumbledore, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus walking towards him. Harry groaned and Nick and Draco just sent him questioning looks.

"Ah, Mr. Shade. Can I have a word?" Dumbledore said in what he guessed was supposed to be a grandfatherly tone. "Sure headmaster." Harry said, still sitting down. "Outside?" Dumbledore said. Harry finally looked up at him square in the eyes, knowing he'd try and use Legilimency. "Oh, in that case, no." Harry said returning to his food. Again Sirius and Remus snickered while James, Lily, and Dumbledore looked insulted. "I'm asking to talk to you Mr. Shade." Dumbledore said in a slightly irritated voice. "And I said no." Harry reminded him. "If you need to talk to me you can talk to me in front of my friends." Dumbledore gave a huff of annoyance. "Fine, unfortunately, Mr. ….." Dumbledore tried to catch Nick's eye, obviously trying to use Legilimency. He could not break Nick's defenses from their years of training. "Your friend here is not a Hogwarts student and must leave." Dumbledore said annoyed he couldn't break Nick's shield and happy that he got his point across. Dumbledore turn to leave when Harry replied.

"No." Dumbledore turned around and said, "Excuse me?" "Unfortunately, he does not have to leave. He has been sorted. During the founders time it was decided that if the sorting hat was able to sort someone, said person would be able to learn at Hogwarts for the 7 years." When had said unable to sort, Nick got into a coughing fit that had sounded a lot like Ryan Potter. By now everyone's attention was on Dumbledore and Harry, who had just defied Dumbledore. By now Dumbledore was furious, "Listen here Mr. Shade; I can just expel your friend here." "Actually, you can't. You would have to run that by the Board of Governors, and I highly doubt they'll expel my friend just to please you." With that Harry turned back to his food.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to reply but just turned around and walked back to his table. "So, how's your father going to take that you were sorted into Ravenclaw?" Nick said directing the question to Draco. "He'll be mad, but he'll at least be happy it wasn't Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Harry would occasionally look up at Dumbledore only to see that he was glaring at him. It really just made him look like a 5 year old in a 150 year olds body. Just to mess with the old man Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Dumbledore just glared right back. Harry knew this year was going to be long. Harry would also look at Sirius and Remus; he wanted to tell them, but when? He noticed Remus say something to Sirius and they both looked over at him.

Harry was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't even realize that they began walking to the common room. Harry found the bed that had his trunk at the end and fell asleep.

xXxXx

Harry had just sat down with Draco and Nick at the Ravenclaw table when he noticed Neville walk in. Harry knew he didn't want to sit by himself at the Gryffindor table so mentioned him over. "Am I allowed to sit here?" Neville asked after sitting down across from Harry. "Who cares? Dumbledore probably thinks I know some law that allows you to sit here so will leave you alone." Neville seemed to accept that because he didn't say anything else. Eventually Hermione and Ron joined them.

"Mr. Shade, here is your time table." The Ravenclaw head said in a squeaky voice. Harry looked up and took it and said thanks to the charms teacher. According to his time table, today he had transfiguration with Gryffindor, Charms with Hufflepuff, Potions with Slytherin, and Flying with all the Gryffindor. He unfortunately wasn't very lucky when he saw the teachers. Flying was with James, Potions was with a man named Snape and Lily, Transfiguration was with McGonagall and Sirius, and Charms was with Remus and Flitwick. Transfiguration and Charms wouldn't be too bad, but the others Harry dreaded. Harry checked his watch and saw that his first class was in ten minutes. Harry hoped that Shadow wouldn't get into too much trouble walk about the castle. Harry sighed and got up, "Ready for class?" Nick and Draco nodded. They said goodbye to the other three and made the trek to Transfiguration.

When they arrived in the room they found that a cat was sitting on the table, and a dog was lying by the side. Harry and Nick had that year of aura classes so both of them knew it was their Professors, but decided not to divulge that information. Nick playing around said "I wonder if the dog has flees, I mean Siriusly." Sirius must have caught on because he started barking that sounds considerably like laughter. The cat seemed to send a glare at the dog and the dog stopped laughing.

Eventually ten minutes after the bell rang, signaling the start of class, Ryan Potter and his lackeys had not shown up. The other students thought that the professors hadn't either but Nick and Harry knew better. "Professors, can we start class now? This is extremely boring and I'd rather not wait for an idiot like Ryan Potter." The class looked at Harry like he was mad, while the two animagus' face looked amazed." The cat that was currently sitting on the professors' desk, elegantly leapt off of the desk, changing into Professor McGonagall. "I have no idea how you knew who I was Mr. Shade, but 10 points to Ravenclaw anyways." Nobody noticed that the dog changed to Sirius Black, "And 10 points to Mr. …..?" Sirius waited for Nick to tell him his last name but Nick never gave away that information. "Yes, well 10 points to Nick for that pun."

Nick nodded at Sirius. When Harry told him about Harry and Ginny, he had also told him about his life before and about how Remus and Sirius loved him. The class had begun with the Professors handing out match sticks and telling them to turn them into needles.

Nick and Harry eventually grew bored with this and eventually made a bet with each other. The bet was to make mini figurines that would attack each other. The figurines only weapon could be the needle they had transfigured, but could put anything else on the figurine. Harry's and Nick's looked similar, each knowing what would be strong against an attack. Both of the boys eventually got involved in a full out battle with their figurines they controlled. This ended after Harry's figurine had thrown half of the needle at Nick's figurine. The part of the needle went through the figurines throat. "No fair! You said we could only use a needle" Nick cried after seeing Harry's figurine still had part of the needle in its hand. "I did. That part was still part of the needle, just broken in half." Nick just sighed knowing it was useless to fight with Harry.

Harry began to notice it was unexplainably quiet. He looked around the room to see everyone staring at Harry and Nick, no doubt witnessing the mini. "Um, hi?" Harry said when nobody said a word. Professor McGonagall just told everyone to go back to work. She continued to watch over the students while she signaled Sirius to go over and talk to Harry and Nick. "Well boys, you just gained me 5 galleons by Harry winning, but it would be better not to mention that to anyone." Harry and Nick just stared at Sirius, not believing the Professors bet on their fight. Sirius just walked off telling them they did good work.

20 minutes before the lesson ended, Ryan Potter decided it was time to show up with his followers not far behind. He looked outraged at the fact that class had already began. "How dare you! I AM THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!" Harry knew he would probably get points taken away but he couldn't resist, "You're also the Boy-Who-Is-Forty-Minutes-Late." A black boy Harry knew was Dean Thomas stuck up for his friend, "Shut it Shade, you're just jealous of Ryan's fame." Harry just snorted. Ryan tried to send a curse at Harry, but Harry took out his Holly wand and blocked it. Ryan stormed out of the room with his followers following. "Tsk tsk tsk, attacking a student, late to class, _and_ storming out of said class. I think that deserves a detention." Harry said bringing the Professors out of their shocked stances. McGonagall just replied with a "Quite."

The rest of transfiguration went along without a hitch; only Harry, Nick, and Hermione were able to transfigure their needles. Ron, Draco, and Neville were close, however. Harry, Nick, and Draco parted ways to go Charms. Harry was actually excited to see Remus. He knew that Ryan was his godson, ad, well, wasn't the best. Ryan had a pure hate for werewolves, and if Harry had to guess, Ryan didn't know Remus was a werewolf. Hell, James and Lily probably forgot that Remus was a werewolf, that's how little they paid attention. Harry's mind was drawn back to the impending meeting that he would have to have with Remus and Sirius.

"Mr. Shade!" Harry looked up; it seemed Remus had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry," "Quite alright, as Professor Flitwick was saying, we will be practicing the levitation charm. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa." Remus and Flitwick walked around and checked their progress. Harry really wasn't paying attention, so when Remus noticed and asked him to do the charm; it really wasn't Harry's fault that he did it silently.

Harry snapped out of it when Nick elbowed him in the side. He was about to protest when he noticed his feather was in the air. Harry quickly let the feather drop, but both of the professors had noticed it. "Umm, WOW! Nick! You can perform silent magic? Good for you man." Harry said slapping Nick in the back. "Nice try Mr. Shade, but I clearly saw you levitate that feather silently." Remus said with a slightly disapproving tone.

"Did I? It must have been a mistake. I can't perform silent spells; I'm not even good at regular spells." Just to prove his fake point, he loudly and mispronounced the spell. It barely got two inches off the table.

"Mr. Shade! I clearly saw you perform the spell silently! I will not be lied to!" Remus was getting frustrated and Harry was beginning to feel bad. Harry knew he didn't want to fight, so he pleaded with Remus to drop it with his eyes. Remus must have caught on.

Remus sighed and walked away without even saying anything. For the rest of the period Remus left Harry alone and eventually the class ended. Harry really didn't want to go to potions. Snape wouldn't be too bad if he kept up, but Lily would be terrible. Lily and James were probably still mad about the incident in Gringotts.

Nick and Draco walked ahead and Harry walked behind dreading the next class. Harry walked in and found a seat behind Draco and Nick. Neither Professor was in the class yet. Right when class began they came in and Lily slammed the door shut behind her. "When class begins, nobody will be allowed in. Maybe you should tell you friend that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Shadow." Nick looked up sharply. He hated when people used his last name. He could rant on and on for hours about how stupid his and Harry's were. Harry was just happy that he had a different name then Potter. "Um," Harry began, guessing she hadn't seen him, "I'm right here." Harry raised his hand a little bit to show her he truly was there.

If anything, her scowl deepened. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for your cheek Mr. Shade!" Harry was going to argue but knew it was worthless. "If you're so cocky, Mr. Shade, What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death" Harry said without missing a beat. Lily must of lost her touch, or just incredibly mad, because she screamed, "WRONG!" Snape whispered into her ear and she turned a deep shade of red. She marched out of the door slamming it behind her. Snape sighed and returned to teaching the class. He had his own sneer on his face, but wasn't as bad as Lily. When Snape would ask questions Harry would answer them correctly. They had double lessons but a break for lunch.

Lunch was relatively peaceful sitting with Draco, Nick, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. It didn't feel right with Ginny though, and Nick knew how he felt. He tried to cheer Harry up but to no avail. Every 5 seconds Ryan Potter and his Henchmen would send the group glares. The group just ignored it. When Harry looked up, it seemed that Remus and Sirius were fighting. The odd part about it though is that they kept pointing at Harry and fighting about him.

Harry finished lunch still thinking about Ginny. The bo0nd could reach this far, but it took a lot out of each other. Harry went back to Potions and it was relatively peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it can get with a biased teacher leaning towards the Slytherins.

The class eventually ended and got up to make their way to the pitch. Harry knew Ryan would end up making a big deal of something. Harry walked onto the pitch to see the Gryffindors already there with Madame Hooch and James. James sneered at Harry. Lily probably made up some story that made it seem like Harry tried to upstage Lily. One of Ryan's followers, Dean Thomas, flew up to high and crashed back down from only 5 feet. He made a big deal about how he broke his arm and needed to go to the Hospital Wing. Everyone was told not to get off the ground.

Ryan turned towards Neville and sent a cutting hex at the bag. The remembrall Neville got this morning from his gram came flying into Ryan's hand. He taunted Neville about it and took off flying into the air. Nick, Draco, and Ron seemed ready to fly up there for it but Harry held them back. By now Ryan was a good 100 feet in the air when Harry summoned it. It flew out of Ryan's hand causing him to lose balance.

Ryan fell off of his broom. He came speeding down towards the ground; head first, at 70 mph, with absolutely no teachers to break his fall. It seemed everyone closed their eyes when they heard a loud, sickening crunch.

xXxXx

**A/N: **Hahahahaha! I'm evil! You'll have to wait for the next chapter. I know you probably guessed the boy was Nick in the beginning, but still, it was fun. Also, reviews make me want to write faster for you!


	13. They Better Be Expensive!

They Better Be Expensive!

"Mr. Shade, do you know why you're here?" Dumbledore asked. Professor McGonagall was standing at Dumbledore's right while Flitwick was at Dumbledore's left.

"Actually, I don't." Harry said, he knew exactly why but wanted to screw with Dumbledore. "Are you saying you have no clue as you why you're here?" "Nope, and if you don't mind, can I go down to dinner? I didn't really eat during lunch because of Professor Potter, she kind of flipped out on me, and, well, I might have nightmares." Harry gave a fake shudder at the end.

"No, Mr. Shade you may not. We need to talk about Ryan Potter." Dumbledore said disapprovingly.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"You caused him to fall off a broom."

"No I didn't, I was getting one of my friends possessions back."

"He was injured!"

"No he wasn't, I caught him." Harry and Nick hadn't freaked out when Ryan came flying off his broom. Harry had caught him 3 feet above the ground. The broom, however, flew straight towards the ground and gave a very loud crunch. People thought it was Ryan until they saw he was safe. It's not that he couldn't react faster; he just wanted to see how close to the ground he could be and have Harry still save him. James Potter came rushing out, and instead of thanking Harry for saving Ryan, he told him to go see the headmaster.

"He's in the hospital wing!"

"Yes, I heard about that. But how is it my fault he can't control his bladder?" Flitwick gave a small snicker at that. When Harry set Ryan down, he had a large wet spot on his robes.

"Yes, well, 15 points from Ravenclaw for using magic when not instructed to."

"You mean you would have rather had Potter be flattened like a pancake?"

"Leave, Mr. Shade!"

Harry left Dumbledore's office smirking the whole time. Harry searched for his friends and found that today they were at a spot at Gryffindors table. Harry sat down in between Ron and Neville. Draco didn't seem very happy about their seating arrangements, "Ugh, why do we have to sit here? At least at the Ravenclaw table we don't have idiots who can't control a broomstick." Everybody laughed except Hermione how shot a disapproving look at him.

Dinner went by without a hitch. Ryan Potter hadn't shown up yet, which was quite surprising seeing as how he wasn't hurt. Nick, Draco, and Harry said goodbye to Neville, Ron, and Hermione and made their way to Ravenclaw Tower.

xXxXx

_Dear Cyrus,_

_I hope you're doing well. No, really, I do. Want to know why? Because when I get home, I am _so_ going to make you feel guilty. This place sucks. _

_That idiot doesn't make anything better either. And I had to save his sorry arse! I truly do hate this place. Seriously, just be happy I made some friends or else, well, you know how good my swords skills are. On Christmas, I better get some nice big presents. Expensive too!_

_Make sure you tell Lila I said hi. Tell anything that will make her happy, I want you to suffer alone! Make sure you give Daniel and Rose a hug for me too. And tell Daniel I'm going to give him a quiz on all the books he read while I'm home._

_Your grudge-holding, unforgiving, hateful son,_

_Harry Shade_

_P.S. They better be really, really, really expensive. So expensive that when I'm King I can throw you out on the streets and you'll have no money!_

Cyrus sighed. He knew Harry wouldn't exactly love the place, but he thought he would like it a little bit. He knew that Harry would have Ron and Nick this year for friends, but it was nice that he made other friends too. He knew threats weren't serious, just a way to take out his anger. Unfortunately, Harry's swordsmanship had vastly improved.

Cyrus scribbled a reply about how everyone loves him, made a reminder that if he had no money, when Harry took over, he also would have no money, told him Daniel would be prepared for the test, and finally said he loved Harry very much.

Cyrus gave Hedwig a treat and watched her fly off into a shadow.

xXxXx

Harry read the reply Cyrus had written him and softened up. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh with Cyrus, but he needed some way to vent his anger.

It was about mid-November and classes had gone smoothly. Remus and Sirius continued to act even weirder and fight with each other. Every single fight had at least one finger pointed at Harry. Harry knew eventually he would have to put that to a stop, he couldn't have rumors flying around everywhere.

There was one incident during Halloween. A troll had somehow got into the dungeons. Harry wondered how that even happened seeing as the wards were in place, not very good wards, but wards nonetheless. Ryan Potter had tried to stop it and nearly managed to kill himself. According to him, the troll was super resistant to his magical powers because he was using so much dark magic.

When Harry was told that's what Ryan said he couldn't help but laugh. The idiot couldn't even talk right. He couldn't even do half the spells they learnt in class either.

Harry was steadily growing more and more depressed and only Nick knew why. Harry hadn't seen Ginny in a little over two months. He was tempted to shadow back to her and spend the whole day, but it was too risky.

They had been talking constantly through Hedwig. Harry was beginning to feel bad for his bird. Lucky for Harry it was nearing Christmas and he would be able to see Ginny again. He just hoped time would go by fast.

Remus kept bothering him about the silent magic; luckily, Harry didn't have any more accidents with silent magic.

"Harry, wait!" Harry turned around to see Nick running towards him. Nick caught up and both walked in silence while Nick caught his breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go flying over the Forbidden Forest."

"I guess, there isn't really anything else to do, everybody is always doing their homework, other than me and you." Harry replied, changing direction.

"What can I say? I'm special." Nick said with a smirk.

"You can say that again." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Shut it." Nick said punching him in the arm.

They both made their way onto the darkened grounds and walked over to the edge of the forest. Harry pushed Nick over and took off into the air. Nick yelled at Harry and took off after him, trying to catch up. Harry blended himself into a shadow and went behind Nick.

"Boo!" Harry yelled behind Nick, making him spin around in air.

"Asshole! You're going to regret it!" Harry flew past him and landed in a patch of the woods. He began running silently trying to lose Nick.

Harry walked into a clearing and was shocked by what he saw. A man in a cloak was on the ground hovering above a unicorn. Harry's scar burst with pain.

Trying to forget about the pain, Harry ran over to the man.

He took out his shrunken sword that Cyrus gave him and made it its original size. It was a truly magnificent sword. The blade was as black as a shadow while the hilt was dark shade of silver. At the bottom of the hilt was a gem the color of Harry's eyes. Harry had taken a habit to carry it with him.

He appeared behind the man and hit him in the head with the swords hilt, knocking him unconscious. Harry heard a twig snap to his left and pointed his sword at the intruder's neck.

"Geez Harry, I leave you alone for five minutes, you kill a man and have a sword at my neck." Nick taunted.

"Shut up! He isn't dead and he was about to kill a unicorn! And you know I don't like people sneaking up on me." Harry snarled back.

"Well, do you know who the man is? With our luck, you just attacked Dumbledore. Although, that might not be such a bad thing." Nick said, looking at the man.

Harry grabbed the man's shoulders and flipped him over so he'd be on his back.

Harry took one look at the man and took a step back. "Oh my god, its Quirrel!"

"It can't be, the man's afraid of his own shadow, but that's probably because of the one time I hide in his shadow, but that's not the point. What's up with the back of his head? You couldn't have given him that big of a bump." Nick said flipping their Professor over.

Harry had to stomp the urge to throw up. Nick almost tripped over himself when he ran backwards. Because, on the back of their Professor's head, was a man's face.

"Fools!" It said, almost hissing. "How dare you attack me! I will kill you!" Its eyes went back and forth looking from Harry to Nick. Its eyes rested on Harry and the man's eyes filled with rage. "You!" It said positively hissing now, "You're the reason I'm in this form! I will kill you myself when I get out!" Harry looked over to Nick with fear. Nick's eyes flitted down to the sword in Harry's hand and he gave a slight nod. Harry frantically shook his head.

Nick gave him another look, this one more forceful. "Do it or I'll do it!" Nick mouthed.

Harry shook his head. "Let's bring him back to Dumbledore." Harry whispered.

"No! Dumbledore will find some way to blame us." Nick quickly disagreed. "Just, just put it through his chest. It can't be that hard, he can't move." Nick suggested sheepishly.

"Why do I have to do it?" Harry whined.

"Because!"

Harry stood up, sighing, from falling when he saw, the man he now recognized as, Voldemort. Harry picked up his sword and walked over to the man.

Voldemort looked at Harry, "Hah! You think you can kill me with a sword? You're lucky you knocked Quirrel unconscious, or else I would have killed you myself!"

Harry took one last pleading look at Nick and turned back to Voldemort. Harry his sword above his head, ready to plunge it into the man's chest. Harry took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He felt as if he wasn't in his body when he felt his arms swing down.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt his sword encounter something, he looked up to see a centaur with a sword blocking Harry's sword. "No young one, you shall not kill this monster. Someone as young as you should not have the stain of blood on your soul. I shall take him up to the castle where they will take care of this man."

Harry let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. Harry muttered thanks.

"No problem young one, my name is Firenze, do you need a way to get back up to the castle?" The centaur asked.

"No, me and Nick can get back by ourselves." Harry said looking back to see Nick walk over.

"Fools! You think I'm going to come with you?" Voldemort yelled in rage.

Harry brought his sword's hilt down onto Voldemort's face effectively knocking him out. "We don't need your permission." Harry turned around to face Nick. "Ready to go?" Nick just nodded his head. Harry turned around, "Goodbye Firenze, and thank you." Having said that, Harry took off into the sky with Nick right behind him.

Nick caught up to him and out a shaky laugh, "I guess we know why it's forbidden."

Harry just looked over at Nick and back to the sky in front of him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"What do you think? I almost had to kill a man!" Harry yelled at Nick.

"It's not like it's your fault! He would have killed us and that Firenze guy is going to take care of it."

"So! I almost killed him while you were just sitting there!"

"Whatever Harry," When Nick finished he flew ahead.

Harry sighed; he really didn't want to get into a fight with Nick. Nick was the only person, other than Ginny, that Harry could tell anything. Harry flew up to catch up to Nick and pushed him. He took off again screaming, "Race you!" Harry heard Nick laugh behind him, which Harry took as a good sign. Harry didn't even bother going to the front doors, he flew straight to Ravenclaw tower. He found the boy's dormitory and looked to make sure nobody was in it. When he noticed the cost was clear he flew in with Nick right behind him.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed how late it actually was. Harry figured the other boys were in the common room. Harry looked over to see Nick lying on his bed. Somehow he had managed to grab Harry's sword.

"Wish I had a sword like this." Nick said longingly.

'You have that cool bow that I want though."

"But you can do that cool shadow beam thing. I wish I could shot shadows out of my hand."

"I never realized you whined so much. And that doesn't count. I only did it once and that was to save your life."

"I was perfectly fine!"

"If lying on the ground near the forest with a huge gash on your side is what you call fine then I don't want to know what you look like when you're hurt."

"It's not my fault that monster attacked me while we were flying." Nick mumbled.

"I guess not. I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine Harry. Goodnight." Having said that, Nick rolled over and fell asleep.

Harry laid down letting the comfortable oblivion that sleep brings surround him.

xXxXx

"Oh crap." Harry said when they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What?" Nick asked turning to him. Harry just pointed up to the staff table where Firenze was standing by Dumbledore's side whispering to him. Dumbledore said something and Firenze began making his way to the door. He merely nodded his head in acknowledgement at Harry and Nick.

"You think he said anything about us?" Harry asked, once they sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"I don't think so; he must have known we would have got in trouble."

Eventually Harry and Nick were joined by Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Ron.

"Did everyone have fun doing homework in the library last night?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Shut it Harry, my wrist still hurts from writing that essay for Snape and Potter." Neville snapped.

"I remember in the beginning of the year, there was a nice, shy boy by the name of Neville, anyone know what happened to him?" Harry asked innocently. Neville just sent a fake glare at Harry while everyone else laughed.

"I don't get it Harry, how do you get done before everyone else? You're even done before me and I start right away!" Hermione asked looking over at Harry.

"I guess I just work fast?" Harry replied. He wasn't even sure sometimes. He would just work and then before he knew it he was done.

Hermione was going to reply but was interrupted by the Chief Idiot himself.

"Excuse me students, it has been brought to my attention that Ryan Potter." Dumbledore gestured over to Ryan who stood up looking smug. "Has defeated Voldemort for a second time." Harry spewed him pumpkin juice across the table into Nick's face. He didn't even seem to notice, he was too stunned himself.

"Voldemort was attached to Professor Quirrel's body and was able to break into Hogwarts." There were many gasps at this; however Harry and Nick just stared stunned at each other. "Without Ryan Potter, we would all have been dead within the week." Harry couldn't take anymore of this, it was ludicrous!

"It wasn't Potter!" Harry yelled standing up. Nick just looked up at Harry in stunned silence while everybody else stared at Harry.

"Oh, is that so Mr. Shade? And how would you know?" Dumbledore asked turning his head toward Harry.

"I- Firenze told me! Last night, I saw him come in with a body and I asked what he was doing!" Harry said thinking of a cover story. Everybody, by now, was looking at this exchange between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, I meet Firenze at the edge of the forest and escorted him up to my office." Dumbledore said calmly with a smirk on his face.

"Me and Harry were in the Forbidden Forest last night." Nick said calmly standing up. "We were walking in the forest when we saw Voldemort. Voldemort almost killed us until Firenze came along." Nick said in a calm voice.

"You're lying!" Ryan Potter screamed against the hall. "I killed him before he even got into Hogwarts! Firenze was bleeding and Voldemort almost killed him. I used my advanced light powers to kill him!"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter or the Headmaster, are lying." Harry said.

"How dare you accuse them of lying, you brat!" Lily Potter snarled from her chair.

"Obviously, one of them is. One says they escorted Firenze up to their office, while the other says the killed Voldemort while Firenze was almost dead." Nick said, figuring out Harry's plan.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Ryan was mistaken, go off to your classes everyone." Dumbledore leaned down the table and said something to Snape.

xXxXx

"I hate Snape! He gave us a 10 foot long essay to be handed in tomorrow!It's not my fault I cut the root at a 60 degree angle instead of a 59 degree angle. How was I supposed to know how bad the consequences would be?" Ron complained sitting down at the Ravenclaw table. "And why do we always sit at the Ravenclaw table?" A couple Ravenclaws that heard sent glares his way.

Harry looked up at that, "I figured you wouldn't want to sit at a table with Ryan Potter after what happened this morning."

"What happened this morning Harry?" Draco asked. Harry gave him a weird look.

"With Ryan Potter? Don't you remember?" Harry asked.

"What about Ryan Potter?" Hermione asked looking over at Harry.

"Do known of you remember what happened this morning?" Harry heard a chorus of no's from his friends.

"Hey." Nick said sitting down. Harry looked back over towards his friends as Nick grabbed his goblet. Harry noticed all of his friend's goblets were almost empty.

Harry hurriedly turned back towards Nick to see his goblet at his lips. Harry knocked it away splashing some other students. Harry grabbed Nick's arm and lead him out of the Great hall.

"What was that for?" Nick yelled in outrage once they were out of the Hall. Harry turned on his heel.

"He has the nerve to drug us! The old fucking coot actually has the nerve to drug his students!" Harry yelled.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Nick asked in confusion.

"He drugged the drinks. Nobody seemed to remember what happened this morning with the argument me, you, Dumbledore, and Potter had. He put a forgetful potion into our goblets. He was probably going to make the announcement again! I just want to go and punch his fucking lights out!" Harry yelled before going back into the hall.

"Harry! Come back!" Nicks calls seemed to be lost in the chatter of the hall. Instead of walking up to the staff table, Harry walked back to his spot near his friends. He grabbed Nick' and his goblet and walked back out of the hall. Nick followed him back out. He could see Harry put some of the drink into a couple of vials.

"What are you doing Harry?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to make the old coot regret trying to drug Harry Cyrus Shade, that's what I'm doing. One day, Dumbledore is going to be caught by something and be in trouble. And you know what I'm going to do? Kick his old ass further down the well. He should have thought this out thoroughly." Harry finished and had at least 50 vials of the drugged juice.

Nick shuddered. An angry Harry was a scary Harry. He had been on Harry's bad side once before and never wanted to go back their again. Nick could hear Harry whispering to himself about and old coot and regretting being alive. Nick felt another shudder go down his spine.

"Harry? We have to go back; Dumbledore will be suspicious if we're not there. We have to at least make it seem like we drank something, put it up to your lips and put it back down.

Harry nodded and stormed back into the dining hall. Their friends kept asking what was wrong with him but Harry just ignored them.

"Students may I have your atten….." That was all Harry heard from Dumbledore and Harry tuned him out. He knew Dumbledore got to the point when he heard the intake of collective gasps. Harry heard something that made him look up. "Professor Black and Professor Lupin will take over Defense." Harry clapped along with everyone else._ "Better then both the Potters" _Harry thought bitterly.

Dumbledore bid everyone a goodnight, and the six friends separated to go their dorms.

xXxXx

"Ok class, for our first lesson we will be learning the disarming spell." Professor Lupin started nervously.

Harry tuned him out after that. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the class, he was just constantly bored. I mean, please, he read about this spell when he was seven. He was just happy that in two weeks he would be leaving for Christmas. More importantly, seeing Ginny.

"_Expelliarmus" _ Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He looked around to see Sirius looking at him disapprovingly.

"Mr. Shade, pay more attention." Sirius said before returning Harry's wand.

They class was paired off and Harry and Draco ended up together while Nick went with a girl from Ravenclaw.

"What were you day dreaming about that you ended up being hit with an Expelliarmus?" Draco asked, dodging Harry's _Expelliarmus._

"Just bored," Harry lied easily. Harry jumped out of the way of Draco's spell and hit Draco with his spell and his wand flew over to Harry.

"So I heard Potter wormed his way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Draco said while they began tossing spells back and forth.

"It was only a matter of time. All we can do now is hope he falls off." Harry said visually picturing Ryan falling off his broom without Harry being there to catch him. "You know, I never got thanked for saving his life."

Draco snorted, "He would never thank you, apparently he said that he glided down and was going to be safe from the fall."

Harry motioned for Draco to stop and looked around for Sirius. He spotted him from across the room showing a student the correct wand movements. Harry sent a silent _Expelliarmus _his way. Sirius' wand flew out of his hand and came soaring towards Harry. Sirius looked around in alarm and his eyes landed on Harry.

"Sorry Professor, I guess my aim needs a little more work." Harry said throwing Sirius' wand back.

"20 points from Ravenclaw." Sirius snarled at him. Remus shot Sirius a disapproving glance.

"Wonder why he's being particularly vicious today?" Harry asked. Draco could only shrug. Harry heard the bell ring and packed up his stuff. He walked up to Nick and forced him to walk slower.

"Want to skip potions and go to the Room of Requirements?" Harry asked him. Nick didn't even bother replying, he just changed directions.

Harry waited as Nick walked back and forth three times. When Harry walked in he saw what Nick had asked for. In the middle of the room was a dueling platform. Nick walked over to the platform and got on.

"Need to let out some anger?" Harry teased getting on the platform.

"No, but I need to get my sword skills better for the sword you getting me for Christmas." Nick said with a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "I didn't tell anyone about. How did you find out?"

"Oh please Harry. I've known you for almost six years; I can read you like a book." Nick said his smirk in full power.

Harry took out his sword and saw Nick grab one from a rack. Both boys attacked each other like they would on a battle field. Nick would swipe at Harry's legs, Harry would jump. Harry would swing at Nick's head, Nick would duck. Each boy knew what the other would do before they attack. They knew what the other could do from years of practicing. When they finally ended, both boys had quite a few cut on them and a lot of bruises.

"Ugh, that was a workout." Nick said, falling onto a chair that was near the corner. Harry nodded his head as he sat down in a chair next to Nick's.

"So what are you going to do about Sirius and Remus?" Nick asked, looking over at Harry.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I know I have to tell them eventually, but, I really don't know how. _Hello, remember me? Sorry I left you and never said anything and have been tricking you for four months now. _Yeah, that conversation would go well." Harry said sarcastically.

Nick raised his hands in defeat. "So, what are we going to do about Potter?"

Harry looked over at Nick, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we obviously have to deflate his big head. The whole school thinks he defeated Voldemort again. So, we have to play a prank on him or something." Nick said like it was obvious.

"You can always ask Ron's twin brothers, they love pranking. Turn him into a snake or something; he was technically sorted into Slytherin." Harry answered tiredly. Nick's eyes light up and he ran out of the room. Harry sighed and got up and walked to charms.

xXxXx

"Where have you been all day?" Ron asked as Nick sat down for dinner.

"No where really, just roaming the castle" Nick said.

"Nick, I didn't mean for you to take my suggestion seriously before, you know that right?" Harry asked, he could still see the gleam in Nick's eye

"What? Oh, of course not Harry. What would give you that idea?" Nick said, grinning like an idiot.

Harry just sighed and went back to his dinner. He had decided that from now on, he was going to check his drink. For all he knew, hundreds of different things could have happened and they would be none the wiser. A loud scream erupted from the Gryffindor table.

Ryan Potter stood standing and screaming. Harry took and his appearance and laughed out loud. Ryan was covered in green scales all over, had lost his hair, slits for eyes, and a flat nose. He looked around angrily at everyone who dared laugh at him. Harry looked over at the staff table and saw Dumbledore and Lily look just as mad as Ryan. The weird thing about it though, was the fact that James Potter had joined Sirius and Remus in laughing.

Harry saw that Nick had a joyful look on his face. A loud pop coming from where Ryan Potter was made everyone look back.

Hanging above Ryan's head, in silver and green, was a neon sign that read _A True Slytherin at Heart._

Everyone broke out laughing again and Ryan stormed out of the Hall looking angrily at everyone for a second time.

"I have to say Nick, I'm glad I said something before." Harry said in between laughing.

xXxXx

Harry looked down at the letter again, he could tell it was written hurriedly and there were some tears on the parchment.

_Harry,_

_It terrible! I have to go to Romania to see my brother! I won't be able to see you! What are we going to do? I really miss you and I don't think I can take any longer with not seeing you. Would you be able to convince your parents to let you come? Or, or, can I stay with you? Harry, I need you to think of something! I live in three days! Please Harry, please. Even if you just shadow to Romania and we see each other at night! I need to see you Harry; it's been terrible here without you!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"_It's been terrible here without you too, Gin." _Harry thought bitterly to himself Harry grabbed a spare bit of parchment and hastily wrote out a reply,

_Dear Ginny,_

_I think I can convince Cyrus it's time to take a vacation. And, hey, you never know, we might bump into each other. Believe me; it's been hard for me too. I miss you so much, but next year we'll be here together. I'm sure Cyrus will understand and I don't think Lyla will care that much. Dan and Rose both love animals too. I'm sure it won't be a problem. _

_Shadow has been missing you too. I hear him whining at night and I know he's thinking of you. Nick says hi, as does everyone else. _

_I'll see you over break, don't worry (I wouldn't be able to handle not seeing you)._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry set that down and grabbed another piece of parchment. He wrote it out to Cyrus and how he would be able to repay him by letting the family go to Romania. Harry almost begged him to let him go.

xXxXx

_Dear Harry,_

_Since you asked _so _nicely, we can go to Romania. You owe me though; I was almost on my knees begging your mother to let us go. And I did it for you, so I better not am given the silent treatment or anything when I'm home. _

_However, there are a few conditions. You _will _spend time with your family. Everybody has been really missing you, especially Dan. He wishes he could be at school with his big brother. Every day he asks how much longer it is until you come home. When you get home, give your mother a big hug. She really misses you as well, Rose too. That blasted stuffed dragon you gave her tends to try and bite me all the time._

_Also, you can bring Shadow. But you have to make sure you take him for walks; you have been doing that right? _

_Everybody sends their love and hopes your grades are good._

_Love,_

_Dad_

xXxXx

Harry was on his way to the Owlery so he could tell Ginny the good news. He had told Ron that he was going to Romania and he seemed excited. When he told Nick, he got his parents to go to Romania too. So now it seemed that the three families were going on vacation together. Not that Harry complained, when they got back from Romania the six friends were going to getting together at the Burrow.

Everybody who was leaving for the holidays, were leaving tomorrow on the train at ten. As that time got closer Harry grew more and more excited. He was finally going to see Ginny!

As Harry rounded the next corner, he heard two people fighting over something. Harry saw Remus and Sirius standing in an alcove in the wall arguing about something.

"Um, Professors? Is everything okay?" Harry asked shocking Remus and Sirius.

"Everything is fine Harry, uhm, I mean Mr. Potter. I mean Mr. Shade! Yes, Shade! Nothing is wrong Mr. Shade!" Remus looked quite shaken that he had made the mistake. Remus sent Sirius a pleading look and Sirius sighed but shook his head.

"Actually, Mr. Shade, would you mind if we talked to you?" Remus asked, still shaking. Sirius glared at Remus.

"Sure." Harry said shrugging.

Remus led Harry and Sirius into an abandoned room. Sirius stood in the corner looking down, like he was dreading this moment. Harry sat down on one of the desk and saw Sirius give Remus a pleading look not to do this.

"Is there something you need?" Harry asked, starting the conversation.

"Um, yes, we were wondering, if it was possible that... if… are? Ugh! You could at least help me out Sirius!" Remus said, trying to phrase his question right.

"Why should I? Last time I trusted you to believe we found him it wasn't! Do you know how bad I felt! I still don't want to go through this again!" Sirius yelled at Remus. Sirius sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. Remus immediately had a guilty expression on his face.

"I know! I felt bad too! I thought we finally found him." Remus whispered the last part.

"Um, I still have no clue what's going on here?" Harry said. Sirius and Remus both looked at him.

"Mr. Shade… Harry, I need to know. Are you…. do you remember us?" Remus said, whispering the whole time.

Harry didn't know what to say, should he tell them or not? "I...I...I don't know what you mean." Harry finally choked out.

Sirius stood up; face still hidden, "I told you Moony! I told you it wasn't him! I... I shouldn't of trusted you! I trusted you last time and I still can't get over it! I...I...I should have been there for him. The fucking rat! I hate him so much! How could we have trusted him?" Sirius said, sliding back onto the floor sobbing.

Remus walked over to Sirius and sat down with him and gave him a hug. "I know Sirius, I feel the same way. How were we supposed to know he would betray us?"

"I know, but he still made us lose ha-ha-." Sirius couldn't finish the sentence as he broke into sobs.

Harry was about to lose it. He couldn't see Sirius and Remus go through this. He never really thought about how affected they would be when Harry left. He certainly didn't think they cared this much.

"I-I-I think I should go." Harry whispered. Remus just nodded his head.

"Okay Mr. Shade."

Harry got up and tried to walk to the door, but his feet felt like lead. Harry sat down, "I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Remus looked over to see Harry on the floor, "About what?" Remus said with unintentional venom in his voice. He had been so sure it was Harry too!

"For lying, I-I can't take lying to you guys. I didn't think you would care this much. I figured you would just go back to loving Ryan and not worry about me." By now both Sirius and Remus were staring intently at Harry. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered again.

"Is-Is it really you?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry could only nod his head at the ground.

"No!" Harry over at Sirius, surprised at the outburst. "Harry's de-de-dead! We couldn't find him. He's gone!" Sirius seemed to be convincing himself.

Harry got up and walked over to Sirius and Remus. He sat down next to Sirius. "I know you don't want to believe it Uncle Padfoot, but it is me." Sirius just shook his head.

"Uncle Sirius," Harry whispered, "Look at me." Sirius just looked into Harry's yellow eyes. "It's me." Harry whispered.

Harry was engulfed into Sirius' crying form. He was having trouble breathing from the tight grip but he wasn't about to protest. Sirius was still crying when he let go.

Harry didn't have a chance to regain his breath as Remus engulfed him into a hug. "I missed you, cub." Remus whispered into Harry's hair.

"I missed you too, Uncle Moony."

**A/N: **All together now, 1...2…3 Awwwww! Let me know what you thought about their reunion. This chapter doesn't have as many words as the last one, but I still like it. Sorry for the lateness.

So, it seems I have a few questions to answer, First! About Ryan not being dead, I'm sure you'll all be mad. That is why I said I was evil, making you think he died when he really didn't. Can't be killing off the main antagonist this early, no no no. Second! They thought Ryan was the Chosen one because.. oops! Almost gave away some of the plot. Third! The potion that Harry took wiped away his genes. However, it left his magical core unaffected. The core of the wizard is where the trait is kept. Fourth! Ryan just said words because he was always catered to. He could say one word, and Lily and James would be right there so they knew what he wanted. Fifth! Harry is not referred to a royalty, because, well, Dumbledore didn't want to admit someone was better than his "Golden Child" Sixth! Harry knew those spells because he really didn't have anything else to do. He was ignored so he turned to books. Seventh! Harry used a wand when he could use wandless because if he didn't, well, Remus went crazy when Harry used silent spells. Harry may be better with attention but isn't perfect. ( I changed the part where Harry picks up Ryan. ) Keep reviewing! I love them!


	14. Christmas with the Weasley's

**A/N: **Sorry for all of you who think this is another new chapter, but the one I posted last night was un-edited. I really just wanted to post it last night and I figured I could post the edited one in the morning, I changed the ending too. I also forgot to have Ginny give Harry her present. The spell at the end I only wanted to put in there before I edited and wanted to see how many people would say something about it. Third Repost! I forgot Ginny's present. Again!

Christmas with the Weasley's

"Harry!"

Harry felt his chest being crushed and laughed.

"Gin, I've missed you too, but seeing you won't be as great if I'm suffocated to death." Ginny either didn't either hear him or didn't care, because she just reinforced her grip. Harry just put is arms around her and hugged her too.

He couldn't help it, he had completely missed her. Everything about her, and he meant _everything. _He missed the way she hugged him, he missed the way she walked, he missed the way her hair smelled, he missed the afternoons that they spend laying in the sun, hell, he even missed the way she would yell at Nick.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, from the way she said it, it sounded as if she had been trying to catch his attention.

"Hmm?" Harry said, while they were still in the fierce embrace.

"I said, did you say goodbye to everyone yet?" Ginny said pulling out of their embrace.

"Yeah, everyone said they'll see us on the 31st, except Fred and George. They told you to be on the lookout for a toilet seat for Christmas. Oh, and Percy says Merry Christmas." Ginny laughed at the toilet seat part.

Harry had said goodbye to Draco, Neville, and Hermione when they were in their compartment. Harry had snuck out late last night and said goodbye to Remus and Sirius in Sirius' living quarters. The really weird thing that had happened was what happened just before Harry got on the train. Sirius, Remus, and James Potter were assigned to wait at the Hogsmeade station to watch over the students. Sirius and Remus had smiled and waved. The really weird thing that happened was the small smile he received from James. He didn't have time to think about it as he was pulled onto the train by his friends.

"I'm surprised you convinced my parents to let Ron come with us." Ginny said snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Well, what can I say? My powers of persuasion are unstoppable." Ron had been happy to learn that harry was going to Romania with his family, and let them think he was going with them. It wasn't until the morning of leaving Hogwarts that he let them know he wasn't going. Harry had then rushed up to his room and grabbed parchment. He wrote out a whole foot's worth of begging Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. One hour later, Ron got a letter letting him know he could come and to hurry up and pack his things. Ron was still shocked that Harry had managed it.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. "My parents met your parents."

Harry stopped in his tracks and groaned. "Great, I wanted them to meet later! Knowing dad he's probably made a fool of himself!"

"They seemed to get along." Ginny said leading them towards their parents. Harry and Ginny had to fight through a crowd of students and finally found their parents. The adults seemed to be laughing about something while Ron was standing by his trunk talking to Dan and Rose. Dan really didn't seem to be paying attention and was looking around for someone. His eyes widened when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" he screamed running towards Harry. Harry found his legs being crushed from Dan's arms. Harry felt another pair of arms and figured Rose had raced over to. Harry crouched down and gave both of them hugs.

When Harry let them go, he was attacked with questions. Things like "How was school?" "Was it fun?" "What are the classes like?" "Did you beat up Ryan Potter?" The last question coming from Dan. Harry had noticed two people he hadn't seen before, Nick's parents.

"Hello Mrs. Shadow." Harry said greeting him.

"Harry, please, I told you, call me Aunt Lynn." said, smiling.

Harry just smiled at her. "Hello Mr. Shad-" Lynn gave Harry a pointed look. "Uncle Tyler," Harry corrected. Tyler ruffled Harry's hair."Hello Harry, I believe we need to have a certain talk about sneaking a certain person into a certain place." Harry grinned up sheepishly at him. He looked over to see Nick avoiding Harry's gaze. By his blushed cheeks, Nick was already talked to. Harry turned to look at his parents but his eyesight was cut off immediately.

"Harry! I missed you so much. I felt so weird not having my little boy around anymore." Harry blushed at Lyla's words. "Mum," He whispered sheepishly. Lyla eventually let go of Harry, but looked like she still wanted to embrace him. Harry looked past Lyla to face his dad. Harry was unsure of what to do.

Cyrus made up his mind as he picked him up and gave him a fierce hug. "DAD!" Harry screamed. "People are watching!" Cyrus knew Harry didn't really mean it seeing as how Harry's arms wrapped around Cyrus. "I missed you Harry, I had no one to pick on." Cyrus said chuckling.

"Me too, but you better have practiced your flying, I know me and Nick didn't stop." Cyrus gave Harry a stern look. "Harry, about Nick. I am s-." Cyrus was cut off. "I know Dad, I feel bad about it, but I'm glad I did. And Uncle Tyler is already going to talk to me." Cyrus looked surprised.

He lowered his voice. "Actually, I was going to congratulate you." Cyrus said shocking Harry. "I mean, how many other parents can say their son broke someone into Hogwarts? I never expected you to follow the rules there Harry, just to learn to control your magic." Cyrus smirked at Harry's shocked face and ruffled his hair. "And actually, yes. I have been practicing, I assure you, that I can now out fly you." Cyrus said proudly.

Harry could only snort and walked over to the Weasley's. He greeted them and Harry, Nick, Ginny, and Ron stood talking. "How are you guys getting there?" Ron asked Nick and Harry. "Mum said we were taking a portkey and that you two would meet us there."

"Were taking a portkey too." Harry lied easily. He hated to lie to his friends, but he couldn't risk having his secrets exposed. Ron would probably think he was loony id he said, _I'm taking a portal made from shadows to get there. _

"_Maybe we should introduce him to Occlumency." _Ginny suggested through the mind link.

"_I think I'll suggest it to them when we get back. Then next year, if their shields are good enough, we can tell them. It's my story as much as it is yours now." _Harry replied through the link.

"_I missed being able to talk like this. Don't get me wrong, Hedwig is brilliant, but this is amazing." _Ginny said happily.

"_I have just the thing for that."_ Harry said secretively.

"_What is it?" _Ginny asked excitedly.

"_It's a surpr-." _ Harry couldn't finish as he heard his name.

"Harry! What were you doing mate? You and Ginny were just staring into each other's eyes. I've been trying to call you for a good couple of minutes." Ron said annoyed.

"Sorry." Harry and Ginny both mumbled at the same time.

"Ok," Ron said eying both of them weirdly. "I was trying to tell you both that me and Ginny have to leave. We'll see you in Romania." Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her over to where their family was standing. Harry watched as they both grabbed an old newspaper and Harry caught Ginny's eyes one last time before she disappeared. Right after she left, Harry could feel their link weaken greatly.

Harry and Nick made their way over to where their parents were waiting patiently. "Well, the plan is to go home for a little while, seeing as how we can't check into our suite until 2:30. So we have a good two hours before we leave. Then were checking into the Hotel, get settled in, and at 6 o'clock, Romanian time, were having dinner with the Weasley's" Cyrus said filling Nick and Harry in on their plans for the rest of the day. Harry and Nick nodded showing that they agreed. Cyrus lead them out of the train station and into an alley were they could shadow back to the castle. Cyrus made sure no one was looking before opening a portal and gesturing everybody to go through.

Immediately when they got out Harry's hand was being grabbed by Dan and pulled towards his and Rose's room. Harry was actually led to a room different than the one that Dan and Rose used to stay in. Dan turned around and looked up at Harry when they arrived at the door.

"Close your eyes." Dan told Harry with his most serious voice.

Harry did as he was told and heard the door open and felt himself being pulled into the room by the four year old. Harry heard Daniel tell him to open up his eyes and Harry complied. Harry took in his surroundings, pushed into the corner was a bed that was slightly smaller then what was in his room, a dresser on the far wall, a half empty bookshelf, and a couch by the bookshelf. Harry looked at Daniel questioningly.

"It's my new room!" He answered excitedly. He gushed into an explanation about how he and Rose had begged Cyrus for different rooms and Daniel was moved into this room while Rose got to keep their old room.

"I remember when I got my room, I was so excited. I stayed in the library all the time. It was like my own personal heaven. I was a little bit older then you were. Right after I disa-." Harry quickly shut his mouth.

"Right after you what?" Daniel asked questioningly.

"Nothing." Harry said a little bit too harshly. Daniel's face had a hurt look on it so Harry decided to change the subject.

"What books do you have on your bookshelf?" Harry said, gesturing to the object.

"Well, when I got it, Dad asked me what books I liked. So I went into your library and raced over her. I asked if Dad could copy the books for me because I didn't want to take them from you." Daniel said excitedly. He went over exactly which books were in there and why he liked them so much. Harry laughed at the how excited the boy was.

"Before you know it, you'll be writing your own books." Harry said, making Dan blush. Harry excused himself from Daniel's room and made his way to his library and searched for a certain book. He found it and made two copies of it. He then brought out his present for Ginny began putting the finishing touches on it.

"Time to go, Harry!" Cyrus called from down the hallway. Harry put his items in a magically expanded bag and headed towards the meeting point. Cyrus waited for Harry to arrive until he opened the portal. Harry walked through it and found himself in a deserted hallway with doors that had numbers on them of each side of the hall. Harry waited for Cyrus to come out and walked with him to what Harry presumed to be the check-in desk.

"Is the hotel magical?" Harry asked Cyrus as they rounded a corner.

"Yes, according to Molly and Arthur it's only a couple of minutes away from the reserve." Cyrus said as they approached the front desk. Nick and his parents checked in first.

"On a first name basis already?" Harry asked.

Cyrus sighed, "Well, you know your mother. Once she heard that Ginny's parents were going to, she rushed over and didn't come home till late at night." Cyrus stepped forward once Nick and his parents had moved away. "The reservation is under Shade." He told the female receptionist.

"Ahh, here you are. Cyrus is it?" The receptionist asked. At Cyrus nod she continued, "Wand please?" For a second Cyrus almost panicked, why would he have a wand? He calmed down when he saw Harry hand her his wand. She put the wand in a hole and took it back out. "When you get to your room, put the wand in, it acts as a magical key. Room 516."

"At least this thing has some use." Harry muttered as he took his wand back. The receptionist gave him an odd look but went to serve the next person.

"_Ginny? What room are you in?" _Harry asked, through the link that was now strong.

"_Room 326. What about you?" _Harry heard her reply.

"_Room 516. Can you say you're going to the bathroom or something and shadow here? I haven't seen you in forever and I want to talk to you in person." _Harry said as he inserted his wand and he heard an audible _click_.

Harry looked into the room and was breathless. "Wow." Was all he could say. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

The suite was amazing. Right when you walk into the door you walked into the living room of the suite. Across the door, instead of a wall, was a large window overlooking the dragon reserve. Every now and then you would see a pillar of fire shot up into the air. In the living room there was a coffee table that had a couch, love seat, and two chairs surrounding it. One of the doors led off into a miniature kitchen. It wasn't as spectacular of the kitchen back at the castle, but it was still pretty impressive. The suite was a three bedroom suite. Cyrus and Lyla let the children choose their room and Harry grabbed what he thought to be the most impressive. This room had two windows instead of walls. The one window showed the reserve while the other showed a small town. Dan and Rose picked the next room and Cyrus transfigured another bed for them.

Harry heard a crash in the living room and raced to check it out. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw that Ginny had crashed on the floor as falling through a portal. Ginny glared at Harry but before long she encased him into another hug.

"I missed you so much Harry." Ginny whispered into his chest.

"Me too Gin. How did you manage to fall through the portal?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised, seeing as how Ginny was usually graceful.

"Well, I tripped right before I went through, so I fell on my face."

Harry could feel Ginny's embarrassment through the link so dropped the subject.

"How much time do we have?"

"Well, I told them that in was taking a nap and made a dummy that was my size. So I would say we have a while." Ginny said smirking.

"You're too smart for your own good Miss Weasley." Harry said putting his forehead on Ginny's and staring into each others' eyes.

"Ginny!" Both Harry and Ginny's head snapped to Cyrus and Lyla's doorway where both Cyrus and Lyla were standing. Harry and Ginny both unconsciously took a step away from each other. Cyrus and Lyla had made it very clear that they knew about the bond, but didn't want them to get to close too soon. They wanted them to enjoy their childhood and not grow up to fast. That had been a pretty nasty fight.

"What a surprise! What are you doing here Ginny?" Lyla asked shocked.

"Well, um, me and Ginny were going to spend time together." Harry said sheepishly. Ginny's hand wrapped around Harry's giving him silent support.

"I thought we were going to spend some family time together, like we promised Harry." Cyrus said, giving Harry a pointed look.

"Well, I haven't seen Ginny in awhile and I wa-." Harry said, his voice raising.

"_Harry, don't." _Ginny said, cutting him off. Harry's head snapped towards Ginny.

"_What? But Ginny? We haven't seen each other for nearly three and a half months!"_

"_I know but you need to spend time together as a family." _Cyrus and Lyla watched as the silent battle went on between Harry and Ginny.

"_Please stay Ginny! I can spend time with them later!" _Ginny brought her hand up to Harry's cheek.

"_I know, I'm not saying I like the decision, but you have to spend time with them. We can spend time later. Plus, I can easily sneak out at night." _Ginny said with a smirk on her face. Harry's face erupted into a smile and brought Ginny into a hug. Apparently it lasted too long as Cyrus cleared his throat.

Harry and Ginny both said their goodbyes and Harry watched as Ginny turned around and left.

Harry turned towards his parents with a scowl on his face. "I hope you're happy." He said walking over to the couch near the window. With a sigh, he sat down.

Cyrus and Lyla looked slightly shocked at the scowl they received, but went over to the couch. Cyrus sat down next to Harry and tried to begin a conversation with him.

"How's Hogwarts?"

Harry scowled, "Could be worse."

"What are your friends like?"

A real smile came over Harry's face. "They're great. Hermione takes her studies very seriously while Ron the opposite, they balance each other out perfectly. Draco is kind of in between; he studies and gets good grades because he doesn't want to bring shame to himself. Me and Nick basically learned all this stuff at six so we study very little and still get good grades. Professors Bla-." Harry stopped himself. He was about to say "Professors Black and Lupin" That wouldn't have been a good slip.

"Professors who?" Lyla asked, catching the slip.

"Nobody." Harry said a little too quickly. Both Lyla and Cyrus narrowed their eyes at Harry but didn't say anything more.

"I have to put some finishing touches on something." Harry said standing up and walking towards his room. Harry worked on Ginny's present until he was satisfied it would work. Harry made sure he had everything ready for Christmas in two days. Harry went out in the living room and talked to Cyrus and Lyla for a little while. Both noticed that Harry was extremely antsy and wouldn't settle down.

"Fine! Go see her! Make sure you're there for dinner though!" Cyrus called to Harry's retreating back, as he left before he could finish the sentence. Harry raced off towards Ginny's room, He was about to knock but stopped himself. If he knocked, Ron would come too. Not that he didn't like Ron, but he really just wanted to see Ginny.

"_Ginny! Come on! They let me come!" _Harry said hurriedly through the link. He waited all of two minutes before he was engulfed into another hug. Just as he was about to deepen the hug, Ginny pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned when he saw her face.

"I'm mad at you."

"Why?" Harry asked shocked.

"You blocked your memory, that's why! You won't even let me have _one _peek at what you got me?" Harry chuckled.

"Nope, not even one peek." Harry whispered into her hair after he pulled her into another hug. "At dinner, don't eat too much ok?" Ginny raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"We only have two hours before dinner, what do you want to do?" Harry asked grabbing her hand and walking down the hallway.

"Oh! Can we take Shadow for a walk? I love that dog." Ginny suggested.

"Sure, he's up in my room; it took me a while to convince Cyrus and Lyla to let me bring him." Harry opened a portal so he didn't have to explain to his parents and grabbed Shadow. He was sleeping but once he heard the word "walk" he was wide awake.

Once Harry shadowed back to Ginny, Shadow saw her. He ran up to Ginny and ran circles around her. Ginny laughed and bent down to hug him. Shadow just barked happily at her. Harry and Ginny held hands as they let Shadow lead them on their walk.

Eventually he brought them to a small lake. Ginny pulled her robes tighter around her. Harry pulled her closer into him as he warmed her up. He ran his hand down her back and cast a warming charm on her clothes, but still held her in his arms.

"Who would have thought Romania would be so cold this time of year." Ginny said dryly. Harry just laughed and pulled her closer. They found a spot near the lake and sat down looking at the lake. They both watched as Shadow occasionally ran off some birds. They both enjoyed each other's presence and talked about things that neither cared about. Eventually, Harry noticed what time it was and Harry, Ginny, and Shadow took off towards the hotel. Ginny almost ran into her hotel room, but then remembered she was supposed to be asleep.

All three families met up for dinner. Like Harry asked, Ginny didn't each much and put it off to a stomach ache. Harry whispered to Ginny to be awake at eleven and Ginny gave a slight nod showing she heard him. Harry made small talk with his family and waited till eleven. At 10:30 he excused himself to go to bed and waited the thirty minutes until eleven.

He appeared outside Ginny's hotel room and let her know he was there. When she appeared she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a robe over it. Even with the simple outfit, Harry thought she looked beautiful. When Ginny heard his thoughts, she profusely blushed.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked when Harry started leading her outside.

Harry didn't answer but led them to the spot they were at before. At that spot was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket and glasses.

"Well, I thought you might like it but I wasn't sure." Harry said nervously. Ginny lunged at him and hugged him. "I love it." She whispered.

Harry sat down and poured her a bottle of butter beer and gave her some of the food he had packed. Both of them enjoyed it and ended up lying next to each other looking up at the sky.

"Harry?" Ginny's quiet voice said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know you've been working on my present a lot and I really appreciate it, but, I won't be able to get you anything good." Harry turned to see Ginny looking away.

"Ginny, I could care less what you got me. This, right here, is the best present I could have." He said looking in her eyes. Ginny blushed and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Do you think were too young to know what love is?" Ginny said voicing her question. Harry was stunned.

"I don't know Ginny, maybe." Harry said looking back at the sky.

"When I'm in Hogwarts next year, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry opened his mouth to reply but found nothing would come out.

"I would like to Ginny, but," Ginny turned away quickly. "Ginny, it's not that I don't want to, but think about it. Cyrus and Lyla already think were close enough; your parents probably wouldn't be too thrilled either, plus, were still young. Believe me Ginny, if we didn't have anybody stopping us, I would say yes in a heartbeat." Harry said looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny knew he was telling the truth and smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.

xXxXx

"Harry! Duck!"

Harry fell to the ground, as it was all he could to stop himself from being barbecued. Well, not all he could do, but all he could do without raising a million questions.

"Geez Charlie, I thought these dragons were supposed to be tame." Harry said teasing Ginny's older brother.

Charlie rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I guess there a little excited to see new people?" He guessed at. "He normally is really calm though. This breed has been known to be…" Harry sort of lost track when Charlie went on and on about the type of dragon that almost burnt him alive. He really did seem to know what he was talking about and talked about the dragons like they were pets. Harry was taking time to inspect the dragon Charlie was talking about when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked over to see Ginny pulling them over to where Charlie was walking to.

"Daydreaming?" Ginny guessed at as they walked in silence.

"No, just admiring them. They truly are amazing creatures."

"Oh no, you sound like Charlie. Don't even think about this as a job I can't have my boyfriend be burned."

"Ginny…" Harry said warningly.

"I know, I know. A girl can wish can't she?" Ginny said sighing.

"Yes, but just don't wish around our parents." Harry said making Ginny laugh. They arrived at another dragon pen and Charlie began talking about the certain breed.

"Daniel and Rose seem to be enjoying it." Ginny said laughing as she pointed to the two kids. Both of them were listening intently as Charlie spoke.

"Well, Dan loves learning new things, and Rose love animals. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to do this as a job. Unfortunately with all the stuff back home and politics…" Harry sighed leaving the end of the sentence open.

"Does that mean I'm going to be a trophy wife?" Ginny said jokingly.

"Who said I was going to marry you?" Harry said with a faked seriousness. At Ginny's hurt look he quickly assure her, "I'm only joking Gin! You know I only have eyes for you." Harry heard Ginny mutter something along the lines of "prat".

"Ginny," Harry said looking into her eyes. "You know I love you right?"

"I-I" Ginny stuttered, stunned. "You never said that before." She whispered.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you knew so that when you got to Hogwarts nobody set their sights on you. If they did, let's just say Hogwarts wouldn't be the safest school." Harry said protectively.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny whispered as he unconsciously pulled her closer.

xXxXx

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" both children screamed trying impossibly to wake him up.

"Wha?" he asked sleepily.

"It's Christmas!" Dan said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"It's only…" Harry looked at his watch. "Merlin! It's only 6:30, how are you even awake? I still have another good four hours in me."

"But presents!" Rose said shaking him now.

"Fine! I'm up." Harry yelled jumping out of bed. He stalked out into the living to see Cyrus, Lyla, Nick, and his aunt and uncle waiting for them. "You put them up to this didn't you?" Harry asked glaring at his parents.

"Well, we figured you would like to be there when Ginny wakes up, so we woke up early." Cyrus told him.

"Oh, thanks." Harry said weakly sitting down on the couch. He watched as Dan and Rose opened up their gifts first. They both thanked Harry for what he got them. For Dan, Harry gave him books he thought he would like, and for Rose a couple books on dragons and animals. Harry then let Nick go before him in opening presents. Nick grinned like an idiot when he got his sword. It was almost the same as Harry's but with a blue jewel instead of a yellow one. When he opened the Shadow Magic book he got him, the only explanation harry gave was, "So you can to that 'cool shadow beam thing'". He thanked everyone in the room for the presents and made his way over to Ginny's room. He heard noises on the inside so he knocked.

Mrs. Weasley was the one who opened the door. "Oh, Harry, I wasn't expecting you." She said in a surprised tone.

"I know, sorry if I'm intruding, I just wanted to give Ginny her present." Harry informed her.

"Oh, ok. Ginny and the rest of the family are still asleep. I was just putting together breakfast."

"Oh, mind if I help? I love cooking; it takes my mind off things." Harry asked. At first she looked shocked that someone offered to help, but the look turned into a smile.

"Of course! I don't usually get help a lot of the time." She gestured for Harry to come in and closed the door behind him. He walked into what he suspected was the kitchen and took off right where she left off. Both of them moved around in coordination with each other as if they had been cooking with each other for years.

"Hey mum." Harry heard a female voice behind him say and turned around. Ginny was standing there in only her pajamas. She gave a small squeak and left the room in a hurry.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm only in my pajamas, that's what's wrong!" _

"_So? I think they're cute." _Harry could feel Ginny blush through the link.

"_I'm still getting changed nevertheless, so no peeking!" _Harry felt her shut down the link for a couple of minutes before he felt it open back up. They had made a point to learn how to do it when both had experienced the other showering, bathing, changing, etc. It made for some very embarrassing moments.

When she came back into the kitchen she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Harry still couldn't get over how she could wear the simplest things and still look so cute. Ginny heard him through the link and blushed.

"_I'm surprised they let you escape." _Ginny said knowing Harry knew exactly who she was referring to. Harry mentally shrugged.

"Bloody hell." Ron said now standing in the doorway.

"Ronald, language!" Molly scolded.

"I'm sorry; it's just, you two always are staring into each other's eyes now. It's bloody creepy." Ron observed sitting down at the table. Molly seemed to look closely at Harry and Ginny as if they would deny it, when neither did her eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm sure your just imagining it Ronald."

"No, this is like the third ti- Ow!" Ron said rubbing his shin. Ginny sent a smirk over in his direction and he shut up. Molly kissed Arthur when he came in and served breakfast for everybody.

"This is lovely as always honey." Arthur said, praising her wife.

"Harry helped me today."

"Did he now?" Arthur asked looking over to Harry. Harry was looking down at the food and blushing furiously. After they were done eating Ron led the way into the hotel room living room. Molly separated the piles for Ron and Ginny and was surprised to see two extra presents. One was addressed to her and the other was addressed to Arthur. Harry smiled at her and encouraged them to open them.

For Molly he got her a new set of travelling robes that were a shade of red that matched her hair. She encased him in a bone crushing hug. Arthur's present was rectangular and opened it to find a box that read, "Electrical Circuit Kit." Arthur looked at Harry strangely until Harry told him he knew that Arthur liked s and their technology and so he got him the kit. He explained that when put together the light bulb would light up. Harry thought that the smile Arthur had on his face made him look like one of the kids. He was about to tear it open until Ron cleared his throat.

Ron and Ginny took turns opening presents and Ron thanked Harry profusely when he opened the assortment of candy he received from a candy shop near Harry's home.

Finally Ginny came across her present and she opened it expectantly. He face fell when a leather bound diary fell out. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She looked over at him for an explanation, seeing as how it didn't have anything in it, but Harry just asked if he could borrow two quills. He handed one quill to Ginny and pulled out a diary like the one Ginny had. He told Ginny to write anything into the diary and she did. Everyone, except Harry, jumped when the diary Harry pulled out vibrated. Harry opened it up and on the first page was what Ginny wrote. Ginny looked shocked.

"If you write anything in your book mine will vibrate to let me know your writing me and the same for you. It can receive messages a distances farther than other things." Harry shot Ginny a pointed look, signaling her was talking about the link. Just to prove his point Harry wrote something in his book and the one in Ginny's lap vibrated, making her jump.

Ginny got up and hugged him almost as tightly as Molly. This time, however, they had a narrowed set of eyes trained on them.

"_They're two other things I want to give you too." _Harry informed her through the link. She gave a slight nod that Harry picked up, as did an observant mother. Ron went to put things in his room and Arthur and Molly went to clean up the kitchen. Harry seized this opportunity to give Ginny her other presents. She opened a book that looked like the same one Harry had given Nick. "I know you liked to read about things and this book will tell you about powers that need to be trained on." Harry informed her.

Harry shocked Ginny when he pulled out a black velvet box.

"Whoa, Harry, about what I said the other day." Ginny started misinterpreting the gift.

Harry's eyes widen. "Oh god, Ginny, no. This ring is able to strengthen the bond so we may reach each other through our link."

"Then why get the books?"

"Because, this takes a lot out of you. I don't ever want you to use this unless of an emergency. It takes a lot of energy out of you and I don't want you fainting." Harry said smiling. "All you have to do is tap it with your finger and it will activate."

Ginny looked at it closely, on bottom part was the crest she recognized as her families. A sword and wand crossing with a lion in the background. On the top part was a crest that she thought looked familiar but couldn't place it. It was a sword that she had seen Harry use when they trained sometimes, however, this sword had black wings coming out of it. In the background was a yellow shield that reminded her of Harry's eyes.

"It's the Shade family crest. They were a bit obsessed with their eye color." Harry said smiling fondly. "You probably had seen it when we went for Dan and Rose's party, their a bit obsessed with themselves. It was quite literally everywhere. In my room, the kitchens, my library, hell, it was even in the bathroom." Harry said agitated even though he was still smiling. Ginny slipped on the ring with the Shade family crest facing out. A woman who watched Ginny put on the ring slipped back into the kitchen without either of the kids noticing her.

Harry looked at his watch and groaned. "Ugh, Cyrus will kill me for staying so long." He looked apologetically over at Ginny, "I'm sorry, we can spend time together later ok?" Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry gave her a hug before taking off back to his room.

"Where have you been?" Harry heard Cyrus yell once he entered the room.

"Ginny's, like you said I could." Cyrus came out of his bedroom with a reddened face.

"No more Ginny, no more. Find other friends that don't have to the last name Weasley."

"What is your problem?" Harry asked, a little scared at his dad's behavior.

"My problem is that you're hanging out with her too much!"

"So what! You know why!" Harry said, defending Ginny.

"I don't give a damn! I don't want you seeing her, or anyone named Padfoot or Moony!" Harry's blood left his face.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"That's right; I don't want my son hanging with someone that can call him "Cub" or "Pup"!"

"How did you find out?" Harry whispered again.

"They sent these" Cyrus yelled throwing down two presents. "Do you even love us anymore?" Cyrus screamed, not really realizing what he had just said. Harry felt his anger rise.

"I don't see why I bother if you're going to continue to act like this." Harry said in a deadly whisper, hitting Cyrus like a physical blow. He walked over to Cyrus, picked up his presents, and walked to his room. Cyrus heard the door slam so loud he thought it might have broken for a second.

"Oh god." He whispered. "What have I done?"

xXxXx

For the rest of the day Harry stayed in his room and whenever Lyla went in there and tried to talk to him he was consistently writing in a journal. He would only give her one worded answers. She even tried to go in and try to make him come out for dinner but found out he wasn't in his room.

Dinner was tense, to say the least. Tyler and Lynn had come over to eat with them because Nick had gone missing too. Lyla tried to put on a false cheery voice for her kids but found it was hard. Dan and Rose, thankfully, didn't notice the tension.

"Dad, where's Harry?"

Cyrus whitened at Dan's seemingly innocent question. He got up and excused himself to go to his room. He felt like he would throw up He felt sick for ruining Christmas like this. He shouldn't have pressured Harry. He had lay down and tried to go to sleep but found he couldn't. Lyla had come in and fell asleep before him. It was about midnight when he went to go out into the living room to look out the window.

As he walked past Harry's door he heard voices from the inside. He opened the door slightly to look inside. Harry and Ginny were sitting on his bed looking out the window facing the town.

"…at to do Ginny. How could he say that to me?" The grief in Harry's words made Cyrus sick to his stomach for doing that to his son.

"He was only mad Harry, he probably feels terrible."

"Sure, you weren't there. I mean, how is it my fault they sent me presents? There part of my family too, when we get married is he going to hate you to? If he can't stand it, then I don't know what I'll do." Even from where Cyrus was standing, he could see the smile on Ginny's face.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll accept us and Sirius and Remus." _Sirius and Remus? Why did that sound familiar?_

"I hope so, Ginny, I really do." Ginny got up and hugged Harry.

"Oh, Harry. Here." Ginny said handing him a wrapped present. "I know it's not good, but I made it myself." Cyrus watched as Harry opened the present and a yellow scarf came out. "I knowit might be girly but I picked the color because of your eyes." Ginny said nervously. Cyrus watched as Harry encased Ginny in a hug and whispered something that Cyrus could not hear. Whatever it was, it made Ginny blush.

He kissed her on the forehead and her cheeks turned even redder.. Cyrus felt like he was invading on their space. He watched her go through a portal and leave Harry sitting on the bed.

"Son? Can I talk to you?" Cyrus asked.

"Don't call me your son. And i don't appreciate you listening to private conversations." Harry snapped turning around to look up at him. Cyrus cringed when he saw the look in his eyes.

Cyrus tried sitting down next to him but Harry moved further away.

"But you are my son, and you always will be." Cyrus said trying to put his hand on Harry's shoulder. It sat there for all of five seconds before it was shrugged off.

"Apparently 'I don't love you guys anymore' so I guess that means I'm not your son." Harry said scowling. Cyrus could clearly hear the hurt in his son's voice.

"Harry, look at me." Cyrus said forcing Harry to look at him. "I love you more than you will ever know. I panicked, that's all I can say. And I'm very sorry I panicked like that, I wasn't thinking right. In my stupid mind, I read the note on the presents and immediately went crazy. I knew your parents would be there and I thought it might be them. I got worried; I thought I might lose you. I can never let that happen. The crazy part over ruled the little part that said you would never do that, but I didn't listen" Cyrus said blinking back tears.

Harry looked at him with his own tears. "Dad, you know that would never happen. Padfoot and Moony are my uncles. They truly cared for me before I left. They really missed me and I couldn't put someone through that. They'll never replace you though, nobody will. I won't let them. I love you."

"I know." Came the whispered reply. He pulled Harry into a hug that was fiercer than Molly Weasley's. He released Harry and looked into eyes that looked so much like his.

"About Ginny." Harry began. "I know you us to grow up slow, but me and her are special. We need each others. Please, can you accept that?" Harry begged.

Cyrus sighed. "I'll try Harry; it's hard for me to get over you growing up so fast."

"I need you to accept it though, the bonds never going to break. It's just going to keep getting stronger and you know that."

" I know, I'll be more go to bed Harry, you leave tomorrow."

"Yay, Hogwarts." Harry said dryly.

Cyrus chuckled and thought about something right before he left into Harry's room. "Oh, and Harry? You're ground for a good couple of weeks for leaving the room."

**A/N: **I like this chapter, how about you guys? Let me know if you still see any mistakes.

Now it is time to say good-bye, oh, one last thing, hit that button on the bottom will you? I think it might be broken and I need a lot of people to see if the button really works or not. Thanks!


	15. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun.

"Mr. Shade?" Remus asked looking down at Harry.

Harry looked up from the leather bound book he was previously writing in.

"Yes Professor Lupin?" Harry asked finishing his sentence to Ginny, then looking at Remus.

"I asked you a question." Remus said calmly.

"Oh?" Harry said trying to hide the noise that the vibrations against the wood made. Remus held his hand out and sighing, Harry gave him the book that was the only instant connection he had with Ginny.

"Please Remus." Harry quietly begged Remus so no one else would hear. Remus got a pained look in his eyes but shook his head nonetheless. "I'm sorry Harry." Remus whispered to him before going back to teach the rest of the class. Flitwick was meeting with Dumbledore about his lesson plan and had left Remus in charge. Harry figured that it was just an attempt to see how the aids were doing as every other class Harry had, the aides were teaching.

When the bell ring all the other students left the room and told Nick and Draco that'd meet them at their next class.

Harry shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and made his way up to Remus, who was sitting at the desk grading papers. He looked up when Harry cleared his throat.

"Is there something I can help you with Harry?" Remus asked putting his quill down.

"I was wondering if I could get my book back?"

"Technically," Remus began. "I'm not allowed to give this back to you for five more days." Remus said, fingers lightly tapping the leather bound book.

"Please Remus." Harry begged again. "Please, I need it."

"What's so important about it?" Remus asked, only to jump from fright when it vibrated.

"Merlin, what was that?" Remus moved to open it but Harry snatched it. "Harry!" Remus yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry, but it's private." Harry said putting the book behind his back.

"Harry." Remus said, warningly. Sighing, Harry put the book down on the desk and opened it.

"I made it so me and a… friend." Harry said not knowing how to explain Ginny's and his relationship in words. "I made it so we would be able to talk with them instantly."

Remus studied is intensely. "Merlin Harry, this is amazing. How did you work this out?" Remus whispered amazed. The book vibrated making Remus jump again. He peered down at the words that Harry could not see. "

"Well, whoever this person is, they need to talk to Nick right away." Remus said handing Harry back the book.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, eyes trailing down to the book. What Remus said was right, however, as half the book was filled with useless attempts to get Harry's attention. Harry looked down to Ginny's familiar scrawl that was appearing beneath her previous attempts to catch his attention. He paled at some of the more… vulgar things Ginny was saying to catch his attention.

Harry gave a weak laugh and took off to find Nick, before Harry caused permanent damage.

He never heard Remus try to call after him, or Sirius try and get his attention as he looked out of his classroom to yell at whoever was running through the hallways.

He thanked whatever person had granted their next period a free one. He raced into the library where the group was supposed to have a study session. He found Nick lounging back in his chair with his feet on the table as the others studied. Harry nearly plowed into him.

"Merlin Harry! Watch where you're going!" Nick screamed when he almost toppled back into his chair.

"Shut up." Harry panted. "I need you to talk to Ginny before she," Harry looked to the book for a reference. "Before she Bat-Bogey hexes me so many times that my nasal cavities erupt and can't be fixed… ever."

Ron grimaced, "Better watch yourself Harry. She stole mum's wand one time and hexed me with that, I couldn't breathe out my nose for half a month. And that was when she was six! Everybody still holds a grudge against Charlie for teaching her that hex." Ron muttered the last part under his breath. Harry quickly shoved the book into Nick's arms.

Nick took a look at all the threats Harry received and let out a low whistle. "Man, I can see you chose to quote one of the weaker threats. Maybe I'll wait to answer her." Nick added in fake thoughtfulness.

"You will answer now." Harry said almost growling.

Nick shrugged and grabbed a spare quill and some ink out of his bag before writing in the book.

"_Hello lovely." _Nick scrawled into the book. The threats that were constantly coming through stopped.

"_Nick? Oh thank Merlin. I thought Harry would never catch on!"_Ginny's familiar scrawl wrote back. Harry let out an indignant "Hey!" Which caused Hermione to shush him.

"_I know, he can be such a prat sometimes. However, I'm guessing you needed me for something or else you wouldn't have cursed out you _beloved_ so thoroughly." _Nick wrote back smirking.

"_You listen here!" _Ginny didn't write back for another five minutes, in which Harry could practically envision her calming herself. _"Listen, I need you to do something. Don't let Harry see anything I'm about to write!" _

Nick looked up and shoved Harry away from him. "Go read a book or something." He said before looking back at the book. Harry tried to look again, but all that resulted in was Nick getting up and walking away. Harry glared at his back. He was almost tempted to open the link, but stopped that train of thought. _If it was truly important Ginny would tell me_, Harry reassured himself. "Plus, it would hurt like hell." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, do any of you know what Occlumency is?" Harry remembering that he promised he would bring it up.

"Father says that all Purebloods should know it. So, of course, he taught me. Why do you want to know?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Instead of answering him his eyes went over to Neville.

"Gran says the same thing, she never taught me though." He said shrugging. Harry's eyes went over to Ron and Hermione, and by their expressions, they had no clue what it was.

"I know this sounds weird, but I need you to learn it. I can help you the whole way and everything, but I need you to learn. If you don't want to, that's fine too. I just won't be able to tell you certain things and you'll be left out in the dark." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "It's your choice." He said looking each person in the eye.

"What would you be telling us?" Draco asked looking over at him.

"Just certain things about my life." Harry said shrugging. "So, who wants to learn it?"

"I already learned it." Draco said.

"Gran wants me to learn it anyways." Neville said shrugging.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, excited about learning something new.

"Oh right. I didn't explain it to you." Harry said blushing. "Basically, it's a skill that you can learn to protect against Legilimency. Legilimency lets someone look into your mind. If I were to tell you things about my life that I didn't want other people to know, they would be able to look into your mind and see what I told you. Occlumency lets you defend against that mental attack. Sort of like a barrier."

"Would people really try to attack our mind?" Hermione asked shocked.

"If they need to know something." Harry said.

"I...I'll do it. To know someone might be able to get into my mind, that's terrible!" Hermione said with a shudder.

"I'll do it too." Ron said with a weak laugh.

"Here," Harry said pulling out a book. "You each need to read this and once each of you has, we can start the training. Ok?"

"What about me?" Draco asked.

"Hmm. Prepare yourself." Harry said, and without any further warning went into Draco's mind. In front of him was a black marble wall that was Draco's defense. He walked up to the wall and gave it a push. It stayed. He tried a little bit harder and it cracked. Harry left Draco's mind.

"You at least have some defenses; they won't be enough to stop Dumbledore though." Harry told Draco. Harry noticed how pale everyone went at that statement.

"Dumbledore?" Ron whispered.

"Of course." Harry scoffed. "How do you think he knows about your brother's pranks and everything? OF course, he'd just say it was for "the greater good" or some nonsense like that." After that statement everyone reached for the book and began fighting over who would read it first.

"You guys." Harry said grabbing back the book. "Are ridiculous. We aren't wizards for nothing." Harry said duplicating the book four times. "There, everyone happy?" Harry asked when they each received their own copy of the both. Ron and Neville both sent fake glares his way while Draco and Hermione immediately became immersed in the book.

"Oh! Before I forget, don't look Dumbledore in the eye. Or Snape. Well, just try not to make eye contact with any of the teachers. I don't know if any of them know Legilimency or not." Harry added as an afterthought.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"It's a different section of Legilimency, just very subtle." Draco asked without looking up from his book. Before Harry could comment on how he was right, Nick came back with the diary.

"Hey, something wrong with Ginny?" Harry whispered to Nick.

"Nope, she just wanted to confess her love to me and all that." Nick said handing Harry the diary back.

"Is this… dripping?" Harry asked shocked. He opened up the book and all the pages were covered in black ink, covering up the conversation that Nick and Ginny had.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed. "What did you do to the book?" Madame Pince must have heard him because she came rushing over.

She gave a gasp of shock when she saw how it looked. "Oh Merlin! What did you do?" She screeched trying to grab the book. "Give it here!"

"It's mine, not the libraries." Harry calmly said, putting the book back into his back. The librarian just gave an indignant huff and walked away. Draco and the others had looked up from the book and were looking at the librarian stomp away amusedly before they went back to the book.

"You could have just erased the conversation if you didn't want it to see." Harry muttered under his breath before vanishing the ink and the whole conversation.

"_What was that about?" _Harry wrote into the diary.

"_Nothing, what class are you in?" _Ginny wrote back.

"_I'm not in class, you know that. Is something wrong?" _Harry wrote back, getting worried.

"_No! How's Nick?" _

"_You just spoke to Nick."_

"_Oh, yeah. Well, I have to go help my mom clean, bye Harry."_

Harry frowned. Ginny never helped her mum. And even if she did she would still write to him. Something was definitely wrong, and he would find out.

xXxXx

Harry knocked.

No answer.

He put his ear to the portrait. He could hear voices on the inside. Not the only ones that should have been in there either, there was an extra voice. Was it… crying? Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be doing this. He started backing away so not to draw attention to himself. He tripped over something and he fell over and, in shock, yelped. He could tell the voices on the inside stopped when he let out the noise.

"Crap." Harry whispered. He started backing up in the darkness but the portrait whole opened.

"Who's there?" Professor Potter's gruff voice called out. _Was he the one who had been crying? _Harry thought to himself. Harry squinted in the darkness, the red around James' eyes told a different story, however.

Harry quickly crawled backwards so not to be seen. James brought out his wand and was searching the hallway for Harry. Luckily, Harry had just crawled to the next corner right as the light from James' wand hit the spot where he previously was. He heard James walk back into the portrait and close the door.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before taking off to Ravenclaw tower.

xXxXx

_I need a way to find out what Ginny's hiding _Harry thought to himself three times walking back and forth three times. Most people would have thought he was crazy, in the middle of the night, walking back and forth, on a deserted corridor. However, those who knew the secret of The Room of Requirements knew exactly what was happening. The door appeared for Harry and he walked through it.

The room would have been perfect for him. It had videos and recording of the Burrow that were all about Ginny. There were videos of her eating breakfast, videos of her doing the dishes, and videos of her helping with dinner. There was everything in the room. Harry had no doubt that five minutes in this room he would know what was happening. He would know what had been hidden from him. Why Nick had insisted they eat away from where the owls deliver the mail. Why Ginny would always dance around the subject.

He really should have found out what was happening, but he couldn't

He had no doubt that if Ginny found out what he was doing right now, all those threats that she had promised, would happen. It would destroy her trust in him, bond or no bond.

Sighing, Harry turned around. He walked out of the room without even a second glance at the videos that would have broken the mystery.

Harry stopped in his tracks after closing the door behind him. He could have sworn he had heard somebody.

"Harry?" A sleepy voice asked, making him jump out of his skin.

"Merlin Nick." Harry said clutching his chest.

"What are you doing?" Harry heard the suspicious voice ask again.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry said muttering the last part under his breath.

"What did you asked for Harry?" Nick said, stepping forward looking at Harry through suspicious eyes

"Nothing! Don't you believe me?"

"Not really, I know how curious you are." Nick said taking another step towards Harry and the door.

"Take a look then!" Harry exclaimed, knowing that he would be in trouble if Nick actually did.

Nick looked like he was going to do it too, but shook his head. "I believe you Harry. Just know, harry, that Ginny isn't hiding anything from you. She just doesn't want to you to see something that will make you mad." Nick tried to reason.

"I'll be even madder when I find out what she hid from me; I think I have the right to find out if it's about me. Tell her, she has till tomorrow or I _will _look at whatever is in that room." Harry calmly said before taking back off to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

xXxXx

"Here" Nick grumbled throwing down a Daily Prophet, then sitting himself down across the table from Harry.

"Why are you giving me a Daily Prophet? Hermione's comes in a couple of minutes." Harry asked without looking at the paper.

"Because, todays will probably have some other idiotic story. This one" He said tapping the paper. "Has the original story. You better thank me, I only just convinced her."

"Oh thank kind one, for letting me know something about myself." Harry snapped back sarcastically. Nick ignored the comment and gestured for him to look at the paper.

**ATTEMPTED MURDER AT HOGWARTS!**

Harry looked up at Nick. "Don't tell me." Harry said under his breath.

_It has been revealed by sources that wish to be hidden, that there was an attempted murder at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

_What started out as a peaceful and sunny day for students, turned out to be a day of evil. First year Ryan Potter, legendary Boy-Who-Lived, was innocently flying his broom, _(Harry snorted) _when he noticed another student's remembrall. He flew down to pick it up and flew back up into the sky to search for the fellow classmate. _

_What he did not expect, however, was for someone to attack him. A well placed summoning charm, used by first year Harry Shade, on the remembrall made the Boy-Who-Lived lost his grip on his broom. Luckily, Ryan Potter was saved by his mother when she used a levitation charm on him._

_Lily Potter has given a statement saying, "This act is disgusting! How would I be able to live with myself if my boy had died? The wizarding world would be in complete disarray." _

_Boy-Who-Lived, Ryan Potter, gave this statement, "It must have been dark magic. There is no way that that weak spell could have put off my balance. I hope he gets punished. Ungrateful Mongrel sho-." At which point Lily Potter cut him off to give her statement above._

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, also gave a statement, "This act will not go unpunished. This young boy will be severely punished and may even stand on trial. He attempted murder on another student, one who saved his life by defeating Voldemort. He also defeated Voldemort again this year." When asked how Dumbledore didn't know how a teacher was being possessed, he gave no comment._

_When we wrote letters to the culprit, first year Harry Shade, who has not replied._

_Lucius Malfoy, a member on the Hogwarts Board of Governors gave this statement, "This whole story is false. My son was there and is friends with Harry Shade. He did no such thing. What really happened was-" Before he could finish his statement our reporter was pulled away by Lily Potter to have her and her son's picture taken._

_James Potter was mysteriously missing. When we questioned Lily Potter, she ignored our question._

_So I ask you, as beloved readers, who are we to believe? Our beloved savior and the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Or a trusted member of the Board of Hogwarts who was not allowed to finish? The decision is up to our readers._

Harry threw down the paper is disgust.

"I hate the Prophet. And that's such a lie, _hidden sources._" Harry spat out as Nick snatched the paper up and burned the paper as if it was forbidden.

"Mr. Shade." Harry looked up to see Dumbledore smirking down at him. Harry ignored him.

"Mr. Shade." Dumbledore said again impatiently. Harry got up and stood up to his full height.

"You think you can play tricks on me old man! Do you really fucking think you can do this to me!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore looked shocked. "Have you forgotten who my family is? I will be locked up in my room, I will not go to class, and I will be owling father. I expect a message about when this trial is. Don't expect me to go down without a fight old man." Harry said, spinning on his heel and barging out of the Great Hall.

Harry hadn't noticed the stunned silence the outburst had created.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and his hand grabbed out behind him.

Harry stood there a couple of seconds not really seeing who was at the end of his hands until he heard the gasps. It took another couple of seconds to put the sight and sound together to realize he was choking Nick.

"Oh Merlin! Nick, are you ok?" Harry asked, quickly letting go of Nick and waiting for him to catch his breath.

Nick smiled before nodding. "You did perfect!"

Harry's face broke into his own grin.

xXxXx

Harry knocked.

No answer.

Harry huffed in annoyance. He punched the portrait creating a loud noise. He was about to turn around when the door opened. Again, James Potter stood there with red eyes.

"What do you need Mr. Shade?" He asked his voice cracking.

"I need to talk to Professor Black about an… assignment!" Harry said, easily lying.

"They are busy, Mr. Shade." James said turning around.

"I have an appointment!" Harry called to the closed portrait. Harry huffed in annoyance before turning back the way he came."

xXxXx

"Do you plan on doing that all day?" Nick asked as he watched Harry write in the diary that was connected to Ginny's while lying on his bed.

"Harry?" Nick asked, after getting no response.

"Harry?" Nick asked again.

"Harry!" Nick yelled, this time throwing a pillow from his bed.

"What!" Harry asked annoyed, still not looking up from the diary.

"Um… Dumbledore wants to see you." Nick informed him. He watched as Harry smirked, wrote one more sentence in the diary, and slammed it shut.

"Does he know? Well, we can't keep our elders waiting." Harry said mockingly. Harry and Nick walked with matched steps up the Headmaster's office, making a stop in between. They arrived and looked at the gargoyle for a few seconds.

"Don't you know the password?" Harry asked, looking over to Nick.

"No, actually." Nick said, realizing that Dumbledore hadn't actually told them.

"Come on, let's screw with him." Harry said, grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him through a portal. They arrived right outside the door. They could hear the unmistakable sounds of a conversation past the doors. Harry put his ear to the door and noticed Nick do the same.

"…erful family. It would not do good to go to court with them. They probably have very good lawyers and we would lose in court. The only reason there were Aurors at Diagon Alley is because those were old family members." Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and was glad he made a stop before arriving.

"The father,"

"Cyrus Shade, I heard he was quite vicious when it came to his son." Cyrus said pushing the door open. Harry watched as all the occupants jumped in shock.

Dumbledore quickly stood. "Mr. Shade, a pleasure to see you again. May I ask how you got to this meeting?"

"At least there are no Aurors this time, eh Dumbledore? And of course I would be here! Can't have a discussion with a minor you're presenting a case against without an adult, right?" Cyrus said with a fake smile as he sat himself in a chair. Harry and Nick both took seats next to Cyrus. Harry noticed that Ryan was glaring at their group like they were the plague.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course. Harry tipped you off then?"

"Of course. My son doesn't trust you to put it nicely." Cyrus said ruffling Harry's hair.

"How did you get here so fast?" Dumbledore asked, losing some of his calm.

"Well, you know! I believe you even got into a fight with my father when he was able to do something you could not." Cyrus replied, watching as Dumbledore struggled for an answer.

"Yes, well, jealousy can be a dangerous thing. Why would you not trust me?" Dumbledore asked Harry with the best grandfatherly smile he could come up with.

"Plenty of reasons" Harry said looking Dumbledore straight in the eye. He felt Dumbledore's subtle touch on his mind, signaling he was trying to break in. Harry slammed his defenses down, right when it seemed Dumbledore would get in. Dumbledore's face darkened when it seemed he would not be able to get in.

"Something wrong Headmaster?" Harry asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, just thinking about how phrase certain things. The Potters would like to withdraw their case." Harry looked over to the group Dumbledore was gesturing to.

"Yes." Harry replied. Dumbledore and the Potters face lit up. "On one condition of course." Harry watched as their glee quickly disappeared. "I want you to have Rita Skeeter," Harry watched as the four flinched at the name. "Yes not your best critic is it?" Harry said chuckling. "As I said, I want you to have Rita Skeeter a story about how everything the other editor had written is a lie. How you made it up and that_ I _was the one who saved Ryan."

Dumbledore laughed quietly, "Surly, we can work something else out Mr. and Mr. Shade." He said, eyes raking over both Harry and Cyrus.

"Nope, and I want a contract to make sure you do it too." Harry said stubbornly. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Cyrus smiling at him.

Dumbledore sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

By the time they were finished, the contract was made up and everyone had signed, Dumbledore acting as the Potter's counsel and Cyrus and Harry's. Nick acted as the witness. Harry made sure the contract was specific. Certain details had to be completed or there were consequences, Harry's favorite was having to be nice to Rita.

xXxXx

Harry knocked.

Someone answered.

"Finally, don't keep making plans to talk to me if you're just going to have some cry baby over." Harry said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"What was that?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Harry reassured quickly.

"I'll admit," Sirius said, shutting the portrait hole and claiming a chair for his own, "That James has been acting weirdly lately." Sirius said, slipping into thought.

"Remus," Harry whispered loud enough so Sirius would hear. "He's thinking! You know the drill, run!" Remus laughed as Harry was pelted with a pillow.

"Shut up." Sirius said, even though he was laughing himself.

"Really though, he has been acting weird." Remus said, agreeing with Sirius.

"Can we not talk about Potter?" Harry said, snarling the word.

"Aren't you concerned? He still is your father." Sirius said, not realizing the consequences of what he said.

"He. Is. _Not_. My. Father." Harry said, snarling the words and standing up. He made to move to the portrait but his shoulder got grabbed

"Come on cub, you know Sirius, he never thinks with his brain." Remus said in a soothing voice.

Harry sighed. "I know, but Cyrus is my father now! Not James!" He felt Remus grab him into a hug and relaxed into him. He turned around to face Sirius, who looked pale.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please, forgive me." Sirius said, pulling him into a hug.

"You don't have to act like you just stabbed me Sirius." Harry said, chuckling.

"I know. I can't lose you again though." Sirius whispered the last part and it seemed he didn't mean for Harry to hear it so Harry said nothing. Harry turned to go back to his chair.

He fell onto all fours clutching at his head. "Harry!" he heard Sirius and Remus scream. He watched as Sirius's face swam into view calling his name. Harry felt as if his head was about to burst. Since when did Sirius look like a girl?

"Harry!" He heard him call.

Why was Sirius hair orange now?

"Ha-nny!" Harry tried to look up. Why did Sirius' voice change to a girl's in the middle? And why did he call him Hanny?

Harry felt his head being moved up, having no control over his body.

If Harry had control he would have jumped and exclaimed "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes mum?" Harry asked in a voice he knew as Ginny's. Realization hit, Ginny had opened the link.

"Did you hear anything we just said?" Arthur Weasley asked. _Wait, why would he be home? _Harry thought to himself. _Shouldn't he be at work?_

"You just kind of zoned out for a couple of minutes, sweetie." Molly Weasley asked looking worried.

"I'm fine mum, just daydreaming." Ginny reassured them.

"Well, as we were saying. We need to talk to you about Harry." _Ah, that's why she opened the link._

"We think you two are to close." _Crap, not them too._

"I saw the way you two acted during Christmas." _Damn Ron!_

"Ginny, let me see your finger." Harry watched as Molly reached her hand out waiting for Ginny to put her hand on her own.

"But mum." Ginny protested weakly.

"Ginny." Arthur warned.

"Mum, my head hurts." Harry heard Ginny weakly say. _Shit! _Harry found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out of Ginny's mind.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Mum." Ginny whispered before falling to the floor similarly to how Harry had. Harry felt like he was zooming out on the image as both parents rushed to their screaming daughter.

xXxXx

Harry woke up from the doors banging open.

"Molly! What a surprise!" He heard the mediwitch exclaim before she gasped.

"Put her here!"

Harry could fell himself come together a little more before the potions from earlier kicked in and he fell asleep listening to the mediwitch utter spells.

xXxXx

Harry groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes.

"Remus!" He heard someone whisper urgently.

He opened his eyes slightly more than they were but found nobody was there. Harry nearly jumped from shock when Sirius and Remus appeared there instantly.

"Didn't anyone ever warn you not scare the weak?" Harry joked weakly. He heard Remus and Sirius chuckle at him but soft breathing across the room made him fully awake.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, than wished he didn't noticing the room was dark from nightfall. He heard Remus and Sirius calling him back to his bed but he didn't listen. He pulled up a chair next to Ginny's bed and held her hand staring as she peacefully slept. He fell asleep with her hand still clutched and Sirius and Remus tried to put him back in his bed, but the two couldn't be separated. Giving it up, Remus and Sirius left before Pomfrey found them.

That was how Molly Weasley found her daughter and her soul mate in morning.

xXxXx

Harry had been awake for awhile now, of course, he didn't let anyone know. He didn't feel like having potions shoved down his throat. Harry didn't think they would be able to pull himself away from Ginny anyways.

He knew Molly Weasley was clutching her daughter's other hand similarly to how Harry was clutching the one in his hand.

He heard someone walked in and his heart filled the way it did whenever he heard his father's soft voice. "Either of them wake up?" Harry heard his father voice the question that he already knew. Somehow, Cyrus could always tell when he was awake.

Molly must of shook her head because Harry heard Cyrus say, "Go home Molly for a little while. I'm sure Lyla will keep you company." Molly must have been about to protest because Harry heard his father's voice again. "I insist." Said the soft but commanding voice. Harry heard the doors open and figured Molly left.

"Harry." Cyrus said

Harry felt his eyes open up as if they had a brain of their own. Cyrus grabbed Harry's hand.

"What happened son?" Cyrus asked with a soft voice.

"The…" Harry croaked. He cleared his throat a couple of times before starting up again. "The rings. Ginny opened the connection from The Burrow and it caused me to get trapped in her mind. I only awoke when she arrived. I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Cyrus squeezed Harry's hand. "It's fine son. Just make sure it doesn't happen. If you want give me the rings and I'll take whatever magic was in it and make it so you can still have them.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said. They each sat there for a little while before Harry fell back to sleep from exhaustion. He wouldn't realize Cyrus moved him to his own bed till morning.

xXxXx

Harry looked pleased as The Prophet arrived today. He knew today that Rita Skeeter's _appalling _article came out today. Harry was absolutely ecstatic. Skeeter hated the Potters! He could care less that he was in the hospital wing! Harry looked at the paper he had ordered for today, as it dropped in front of him.

**Court Case Between Shade and Potter Retracted!**

**Potters Formally Apologizes To Harry Shade About Lying!**

_Yes! That is right! The Potters are retracting their case!_

_This reported had been reviewing the bases for the trial when an owl flew through her window. Imagine my shock, when I saw it was from the Potters? It has not been made a secret to my readers that I do not like the Potters. They have too many secrets hidden from the public! However, I digress. _

_I opened the letter and I received and shock when I saw that they specifically required me to write the article about them dropping the case and their apology! To put a cherry on top of my day, they also agreed to have an interview with me! I immediately agreed hoping I could find out some juicy secrets that they have wrapped up in the "perfect" family._

"_What brought on this interview?" I asked as we were served butter beers at Hogsmeade's Three Broomsticks._

"_Well, we know how nicely you write." Lily Potter replied to me in what was unmistakably sarcasm. I decided it was time to get right down to business._

"_Why is the real reason you decided to drop the case? Did Dumbledore advise you to? Was the apology a part of the agreement between you and Harry Shade?" I asked looking at Lily Potter, who seemed to be the only one who would give me answers._

"_We dropped the case because we knew it was for the best for everyone if we dropped the case. We felt that it would take too much time away from all of us. We also had some of the information wrong. That was a very unfortunate mistake on our part. That was what brought upon the apology. We didn't want the boy to be turned down by his peers who may have thought that he was a terrible little boy for doing incredibly rude things." This reporter could practically smell the underlying tone in her voice. _

_Let me just tell you, readers! Lily Potter's sweet smile could kill! I wouldn't bring a child within ten feet of her! I tried to dig for sweet juicy secrets of the Potter family._

"_Does your family have something to hide? Is this outside persona just a trick to encourage citizens to like the famous Boy-Who-Lived?" I asked. I could practically cut the tension with my finger readers!_

"_You listen here!" First year Ryan Potter said. He seemed to flinch as if some invisible force slapped him. "Listen, Rita." I politely informed him not to call me Rita._

"_Listen, I would like to personally set this straight. Harry Shade is a good person. He was the one who actually saved me from my fall. If it was not for him, I would not be here." The sentence seemed to be forced out of the boy's mouth._

_The rest of the interview was just little things. The Potters seemed ready to leave constantly. I also found out that the Potters came to me from Harry Shade. He had told him of "my great taste" in his words. This made me blush furiously and I thank you Mr. Shade._

_After forty-five minutes the Potter seemed to rush out of the restaurant. I would like to point this out as a good thing as Ryan Potter is beginning to look a little on the chubby side._

By the time Harry finished reading the article he was laughing hysterically at all the things Rita had said. Harry turned his head to see Ginny looking at him amused.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a quiet voice. Harry's heart fluttered, he could listen to that voice forever. Her eyes trapped his.

"Here, a get well present." Harry said, handing her the paper, still looking into her eyes. By the time Ginny was done reading the paper she also was giggling madly.

Harry sighed. Tomorrow he would go home. He would be able to listen to that voice and laugh all summer long. He could not think of anything better to do then just lie under their tree in the shade all summer long. Not thinking about the troubles they would face at their parent's hands. No, tomorrow, they would be home.

**A/N: **What do you guys think? I'm like going crazy typing right now trying to get this out before three a.m. Why? Because I want to get it out on the 19th! Technically, it's not the 19th for me anymore but it will show up as posted on the 19th. Why the 19th? Because, two months ago I posted the story! I know right? Two months! I'd like to thank everyone that stayed from the beginning; I believe my first chapter was a little over 700 hundred words, now my chapters are like 7,000. 27,000 hits! Woo!

So, 96 reviews! I mean, that's amazing! I bet you guys can't get 200 reviews by the end of august! You just don't have what it takes do you? What? I'm wrong? Well prove me wrong!

Get 200 by the end of august you'll get another chapter that day, even if I just did one. I'll work extra hard, even if I'm supposed to be reading summer reading *Sigh* ohwell, -_-

Anyone know what's up with James? Did I do Rita justice?


	16. War of the Unknown

War of the Unknown

"Thank you for coming." Dumbledore said to his Heads of Houses as he gestured seats for them to sit in.

"What is this about headmaster?" Pomona asked as she took the seat that was offered to her.

"I wanted to know how the progress with the first year's exams is going." Dumbledore replied, steepling his fingers.

"Not to sound rude Headmaster, but why do you care? Normally, we grade the exams and each Professor informs their students the first day of class the next year, which is today."

"Merely curious." Dumbledore told Minerva.

Harry Shade and Nick Shadow both tied for first place" The Professor replied.

"Fine" Dumbledore said dismissively. He needed to get to the real person he wanted to know about. "Who got top in your class Filius?"

"Young Hermione Granger. She just beat out Ronald Weasley." Flitwick informed him with a smile.

"Pomona?" Dumbledore asked panicked.

"Neville Longbottom sir. The boy truly has a green thumb." Pomona said with her own smile.

"Snape?" Dumbledore snapped at Snape, now positively alarmed.

"Draco Malfoy." Snape sneered, angered at the man's tone.

"Damn it!" Dumbledore swore to the shock of all in the room, including him. "Excuse me." He apologized.

"I had thought that Mr. Potter would at least be first in at least one of his classes." Dumbledore said looking down at his desk

"So this is what this is about, _Potter._" Snape sneered. "Your wonderful _Golden Boy._ Well, I hate to inform you." Snape said in a tone that said otherwise. "But Ryan Potter actually holds the revered position of last in my class."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Well, I'm sure he came in second or third in his other classes?" Dumbledore said with a forced confidence as he looked over his colleagues. He watched as the shifted in his seat.

"Is he last in all of his classes then?" Dumbledore asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, maybe not last, but definitely not in a good position. The kids with the highest grades in my class all seem to be in a group with Shade." McGonagall said looking over to the other teachers for confirmation. The three other educators all gave a sign of agreement.

"All six of them seem to balance each other out with their studies. Where one lacks the others help out so they stay on top." Flitwick added as an afterthought. The others seemed to agree.

"Well, it's clear what we need to do then. We need to get Mr. Potter to be friends with the six of them." None of the other teachers seem to agree with Dumbledore's assumption.

"I don't think that's best." McGonagall added carefully.

"And why not?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, thinking his plans were finally falling back into place. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he grinned.

"Well, neither of the two, meaning Mr. Shade and Mr. Potter, seem to get along. Each of them seem to argue constantly and after that one prank," Snape seemed like he wanted to smile, but held it down. "They were even worse. Even you seem to hold a dislike for the boy." McGonagall informed the Headmaster.

"Hmm, that is right. Well, we will just have to force them to become friends, and I think I have a wonderful idea." He muttered as he thought about a certain item he had required.

xXxXx

He began looking around the platform for a group of red heads but had no luck.

"Do you see them?" Harry called frantically. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't turn around.

"Harry, I'm sure they'll be here in a little while. It's only ten." Cyrus calm voice said.

"Shut up!" Harry called.

"Harry!" Lyla gasped from behind him. Harry blushed.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly. "But it's getting worse. It's like I need to see her all the time. You don't understand how it feels, it's like I'm being torn apart every time were not together. I really am sorry dad." Harry said turning to Cyrus.

"It's fine Harry. I just fee- Harry!" Cyrus tried to call to Harry's retreating back.

"Ginny!" Harry called as he ran toward the Weasley family. Ginny turned to look for who called her name when she saw Harry. She dropped her things and ran towards Harry full force. Harry stopped right before they collided and picked her up in his arms and swung her around.

"Harry! Stop it!" Ginny yelled, even though she was laughing. Harry set her down and smiled at her.

"I missed you." He said seriously, letting go of the smile that was on his face.

"We just saw each other last night." Ginny said, still giggling a little bit.

"I know, but they don't know that. Your mother looks disappointed." Harry said as his eyes flickered toward Ginny's family where the Weasley matriarch was frowning at the two.

"Yeah, well your family doesn't seem too happy either." Ginny informed him as she looked past his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked back to his family. Cyrus was frowning at the two as Lyla held his hand talking to him. Rose and Dan were looking around the platform in amazement.

"Five years old already." Ginny said smiling at them.

"Yeah, they don't tend to get out much. Cyrus doesn't let them out of the castle that much, even when there with me. He doesn't even like it when I go out. I think something is going on outside the castle and he's trying to hide it from me." Harry said.

"Why would he do that?" Ginny asked bringing his attention to him.

"I don't know, but it worries me." Harry said as he frowned.

"Why didn't you mention this to me sooner?" Ginny said still trying to catch his eye.

"I didn't want to worry you, I'm probably just being paranoid myself." Harry said looking at her in the eye at last.

"But Harry, what if this is serious?" Ginny ask, a hint of panic in her tone.

"Ginny," Harry said shaking his head. "You worry too much, if this was a real threat, then he would have told me about it."

"But still." Harry shook his head at her stubbornness and decided to drop the subject.

"Here comes the warden." Harry whispered to Ginny, when she saw who he was talking about, she hit his arm but failed to stop the laugh that came out.

"Hello, Harry dear." Molly Weasley said in a slightly forced tone. She grabbed Ginny out of Harry's arms. "Ginny has to say goodbye to her family." She forced Ginny to turn around and pushed her in the direction of her family. Molly turned back to Harry.

"That was so nice of you to get Ginny a wand for her birthday dead, it shocked everyone when it worked for her." Molly said in a forced cheerful tone. Harry smirked, the way Ginny had told it, and Molly had freaked out about donations and things of the sort.

"Lucky guess." Harry said shrugging. Little did Molly know that the day before the two had snuck out the day before and Ginny had gone through almost twenty wands.

"It must be nice to see Ginny again."

"It is." Harry agreed, he didn't need to tell her the fact that the two had been sneaking out every night to see each other. "I have to go back to my family, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, well, I might as well say hi to Lyla." Molly informed him as she gestured him to move forward. Harry gave her a weird look but walked over to his family nonetheless.

"Mum, dad." Harry said lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Molly! How nice to see you!" Harry could see Lyla drag Molly of to the corner to talk to her.

"Harry, you mother persuaded me not to punish you, but I was trying to talk to you." Cyrus said with concealed anger.

"I really am sorry dad." Harry said as he felt himself blushing once again.

"You were right before about how I don't understand and I won't. I'm trying to adjust to this but it's hard." Cyrus caught him in a tense hug that worried Harry.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry, I need you to believe me, this isn't your fault or because of anything you've done, believe me." Cyrus said avoiding Harry's gaze.

"What is it?" Harry asked, noticing the tone of despair in his father's voice. Harry watched as Cyrus forced a smile on his face and forced a cheery tone.

"Nothing Harry, I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts." Harry was pulled into another hug, this one lasting longer then the last though. When Harry was let go of by Cyrus he felt himself pulled into another hug by Lyla, but didn't hug her back. He knew Cyrus was hiding something from him and he planned to figure it out.

xXxXx

"Harry, the cabin was back there."

"Huh?' Harry asked as he walked down the corridor.

"I said." Ginny started, grabbing his wrist to stop him from walking down the corridor. "That the cabin with all of your friends is back there."

"Oh." Harry looked back the way he was walking then down at the hand on his wrist. "How about we find our own cabin?" Ginny gave him an odd look but nodded nonetheless.

"So, how's Ron doing?" Harry said trying to start up a conversation.

"Don't you two write to each other like every day?" Ginny asked following behind.

"Oh, yeah."

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Harry Shade! Don't you lie to me! If there was nothing wrong we would have went into one of the ten empty cabins we passed." Ginny yelled dropping her trunk and standing in one spot. Harry sighed and turned around to face her. He gestured to the empty cabin she was standing next to, but Ginny only glared.

"Don't you want some privacy?" Harry asked. Ginny glared but went into the cabin anyways. Harry dragged his trunk into the cabin and put it overhead, he looked around and noticed that Ginny didn't even bother and was staring at him intently.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What?" Ginny asked incredulous. "What? Is that all you can say? Harry, something's wrong, and I know it. You closed the link and you _never _do that, even when we fight."

"It's just, dad's acting really weird and it worries me. I think it's about the things occurring outside the castle. I think a war's coming." Harry whispered before he slid into his seat. He felt Ginny sit down next to him but continued to look down at his feet.

"I thought you said it was nothing?" Ginny asked quietly.

"So did I, but the way he said goodbye, it made me feel like I would never see him again. You know what he told me? He said 'this isn't your fault or because of anything you've done'. I mean, how am I supposed to feel about that? I'm not even sure I know what he's talking about." Harry felt Ginny hold his hand.

"Cyrus will be able to take care of it Harry, he's a good leader." Ginny said, trying to sound convinced herself.

"I know he is Ginny, but in the last war, Cyrus lost his father, what if I lose him? Over a war I don't know anything about! I'm supposed to help the people that live there! And what have I been doing? I've been going to some school with a mentally unstable Headmaster!" Harry said as he worked himself into a rage and began pacing in the cabin.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she grabbed his shoulder to stop him from pacing. "You're not going to lose Cyrus, I mean, wasn't he the one who taught you? You're amazing at fighting and everything so Cyrus has to be even better to teach it, right? And you had no choice but to come here! My mum told me once about a muggleborn who lived near where we lived and his parents thought Witchcraft and everything was evil so they didn't send him to Hogwarts. Eventually, his magic got so out of control that he literally exploded with built up magic and he died. Would you want that to happen to you?"

"I'd rather die than have Dad die! Oh god, Daniel and Rose! They're going to grow up during a war! And it will even be worse with their relationship to me and being royalty!"

"Well I wouldn't want you to die." Ginny said quietly as she sat down in the seat and looked out the window.

"I don't want to die either Ginny, it's just so confusing to have to think about a war that you don't know anything about." He sat down next to Ginny sighing.

"We might not even be right; we could just be exaggerating things." Ginny said hopefully to which Harry only snorted.

"We shouldn't have to deal with this." Ginny whispered quietly.

"_We _aren't dealing with anything, _I _am." Harry said as looked at her.

"Harry, you know that where ever you go I'll go, and you really don't have a choice in the matter." Ginny said stubbornly. Harry just sighed knowing he really didn't have a choice where Ginny was concerned. He moved to the end of the bench and let Ginny lie down and use his lap as a pillow.

He began running his hand through her hair and eventually her breathes evened out signaling to Harry that she fell asleep. Harry turned his head to the window and watched the scenery fly past. Before he even knew it, he fell asleep.

xXxXx

"Harry, come on! Wake up!"

Harry swatted the hand away and readjusted his position on the bench.

"Harry! I swear to god, what the Weasley's will do if they see you like this will be worse if you don't WAKE UP!"

"Whaddya talkin' 'bout Nick?" Harry grumbled. He felt a body pressed against his and opened his eyes. Ginny and he were both lying flat on their side's chest to back, with Ginny on the edge. Harry looked and saw his arms were wrapped around Ginny and noticed that Ginny was snuggled into his chest. He was shocked at first to find that the two had unconsciously adjusted their position but was too comfortable to argue.

"I'm good," Harry called before falling back asleep. He felt something hard hit his head and snapped his eyes open to see Nick shaking his fist, which had just undoubtedly hit his head.

"Fine!" Harry yelled before turning his head so his lips were right at Ginny's ears.

"Ginny." Harry called gently into Ginny's ear.

"Hmm?" Harry heard her mutter.

"We have to get up before Ron or anyone else gets here. Nick is getting impatient." Harry added as he watched Nick tap his foot on the floor. In response Ginny just snuggled closer to Harry.

"I'm tired." Ginny whispered sleepily.

"I know." Harry whispered back to her. He awkwardly got off of the bench without waking Ginny up. Harry picked the sleeping form of Ginny up bridal style.

"Not even a thank you." Nick muttered angrily as he left the cabin. Harry ignored him as he walked out of the cabin. As he walked down the corridor he noticed that it was mostly empty. Awkwardly, he checked his watch and saw that it read 7:48 in the evening. This shocked Harry, as when they had left for Christmas and came back, they had arrived an hour ago. Meaning that it took Nick an incredibly long time to wake Harry, which was unlikely as he was normally a light sleeper, or something was up.

Right before he got out of the train he woke up Ginny and set her down. He watched as she shakily tried to keep her balance as she was still trying to fully wake herself up. He watched as she almost fell and he carefully caught her and let her lean on his side.

"You ok?" Harry asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, just tired." She said sleepily.

"We did stay up late last night." Harry said as he put his arm around her.

"Worth every minute of it." Ginny argued.

"Never said I wouldn't have done it any other way." Harry laughed. He just caught the sight of Nick getting into a carriage and went to drag Ginny with him when he felt her pulling back. He turned around with a confused expression on his.

"I have to go on the boats Harry." She explained a little regretfully.

"Oh." Harry quickly gave her a hug and watched as she raced over to the dock and got into a boat with a blonde girl. Harry turned around and raced to the carriage nick was in right as it was starting to move.

"What do you want Shade?" Asked a voice that Harry despised. Harry looked up and got the desire to jump out of the carriage.

"Damn." He whispered. He looked around and noticed that Ryan Potter and his "friends" were all sitting in the carriage accidently choose.

"Wait a second, wasn't you're hair red last year?" Harry asked curiously.

"Great detective skills Shade." Ryan said trying to hide his blush with a sneer.

"Oh, well, you know me, always trying to be the best." Harry said with a fake happy tone. An internal battle seemed to rage inside Ryan until he opened his mouth.

"No, I don't know you. Tell me about yourself." Ryan said trying to turn his sneer into a smile. His attitude seemed to shock his friends as they were all looking at him.

"Um, no." Harry said awkwardly.

"Why not? I asked politely." Ryan said his smile turning back into a sneer.

"And that's part of the reason of why I said no." Harry said as the carriage rolled to a stop. Without a look back at the group he jumped out of the carriage and ran to the Great hall ignoring the other student's outrage at being pushed.

"What took you so long?" Nick asked as Harry claimed his normal seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Got locked in the lion's cage." Harry answered simply. The rest seemed to accept that answer as they left him alone.

"Wait, wait." Harry heard Ron asked Hermione doubtfully. "You're trying to tell me, that during _summer _you went to some resort in Russia where it's _cold _and _snowing._ Not only that, but you go up these mountains and _slide down_ while standing on two pieces of wood attached to your feet?

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth!" Hermione said as she tried to explain the idea of skiing to group of purebloods.

"Ok Hermione, if you say so." Ron said in a tone that clearly was disbelieving.

"You guys want to hear something really weird?" Harry asked only to be cut off by McGonagall as she led the first years through the doors.

"I'll tell you guys later." Harry said as he quickly spotted Ginny and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and went back talking to her friend.

"_Made a new friend already?" _Harry teased as he watched the two talk like old friends.

"_Shut up Harry, she's really… unique to say the least. Have you ever heard of a Crumpled-Horned Snorkak?" _Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"_Actually, yeah." _Harry replied through the bond which made Ginny turn to face him. She was about to say something when the girl Ginny was talking to was called up and Harry watched as Ginny wished her luck.

"What was her name again?" Harry asked Hermione knowing she was actually paying attention.

"Luna Lovegood, now shush! I'm trying to watch." Hermione whispered to him. Harry clapped loudly when Luna was placed into Ravenclaw and gestured to a seat near them that was open to which she took.

"Hello. Ginny didn't tell me she was dating royalty." Luna said airily. Harry looked directly at her and paled. He noticed Luna then looked to Nick.

"Oh! You too? Is there some type of exchange program going on?"

"I think you're wrong, Nick and I aren't royalty." Harry said as he laughed nervously.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Harry looked up as Ginny walked up to that hat and noticed she wasn't very happy that McGonagall used her full name. She sat down on the stool and the hat went over her head. He watched as for only a couple of minutes she sat on the stool before it yelled out.

"RAVENCLAW!" It screamed. This was a slight shock to the student body as mostly every Weasley had been in Gryffindor. He watched as Ginny smiled to herself and walked calmly over to the cheering Ravenclaw table (Hermione, Ron, and Neville included) and took the spot to the right of Harry.

"_I'm proud of you." _He told her through the bond as he grabbed her hand. He noticed her blush out of the corner of the eye.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore called as he stood up. "Welcome to another ear at Hogwarts! I welcome all the first years to their exciting new year here and I welcome all the older students back. I want to introduce you all to our new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!" He looked up at the table as he clapped and saw Sirius and Remus beaming proudly. James Potter looked a little put out but clapped his friends on the back anyways.

"I guess Lockhart didn't get it." Ginny said with humor in her voice. The day they had managed to sneak out during the day and go to Diagon Alley, Lockhart had been there you could hear him boasting right when you walked in. He had told everybody that he would be going to Hogwarts as a teacher against the Dark Arts.

"How would you know Lockhart was up for the running?" Ron asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, I read it in the paper." Ginny said brushing it off. By now, Dumbledore was done with before dinner announcements and everyone was beginning to eat.

"Ginny, you didn't tell me you were dating royalty." Harry groaned he had hoped that Luna would drop the subject. He wasn't even sure how she knew, didn't she live around Ginny?

"I'm not." Ginny said truthfully. _Technically, we aren't dating._ Harry thought to himself. He felt a little bitter thinking it but he reminded himself that he was the one that told Ginny no.

"I can clearly see the Humbuzzers flying around you two closely." Luna said in what seemed to Harry to be a challenging tone.

"Where do your parents come from?" Harry asked her as he leaned closer.

"Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Both of them?" Harry challenged.

"Not mother, she came from the Shad-."

"Don't say it" Harry hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard her. Unfortunately, everyone around them seemed interested.

"Is there something you need?" Harry asked as he glared at each and every one of them. Everyone turned back to their conversations but some still lent in to listen.

"Can we talk about this later?" Harry whispered to Luna.

"Oh, of course! How are Dan and Rose though? Luna asked happily.

"How do you know these things?" Harry yelled.

"Who are Dan and Rose, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry grimaced; he really wanted to wait to talk to them about his life till after they learned Occlumency. "My brother and sister."

"Mate, you didn't tell us that you had a brother and sister." Ron said as his attention went from his food to Harry.

"Remember that book I lent you last year? I'll tell you when you master that." Harry said noticing that more people were beginning to pay attention to their group.

"Oh, the one about Occlu-."

"Merlin! Do you all just want to scream my secrets to the world?" Harry yelled. He looked around and everybody had turned towards their group and was paying attention. Harry looked up and noticed that even Dumbledore was paying attention.

"I'm going to take my dog for a walk." Harry declared as he got up and went to his dorm where he had told Shadow to go to. He forgot that he didn't know the password, so he just shadowed into his room and put a leash around his dog. He gathered him up into his arms and shadowed down to the lake, where he let Shadow down. He sat down next to the water and watched as Shadow ran around the lake enjoying the exercise. He put his head down in the grass and his eyes drifted close. The next thing he knew was it a lot darker than it was before.

"Shadow!" Harry called checking where the dog was. The dog picked its head up from drinking the water in the lake and started to run over to Harry. He ran full force into Harry knocking him over and started licking his face.

"No! Shadow!" Harry yelled even though he was laughing. He eventually pulled the dog's face away, but let him lay on top of him.

"Do you miss home when you're here?" Harry asked the dog. In answer he received a lick to the face.

"What?" Harry asked the dog as his ears picked up and looked away into the distance. He followed Shadow's vision and nearly jumped when a giant black dog started running towards them. Shadow growled and moved to position himself in front of Harry to protect him.

"Shadow, relax. It's only Sirius." Harry went to put his hand on Shadow but the dog barked when he got to close. He watched as Sirius ran towards him and watched as Shadow pounced at Sirius attacking him. He watched as the two fake fought and only stopped after a soft voiced called.

"Sirius!" Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness away from the lake where the moonlight was reflected off and saw Remus standing near a tree.

"Remus, you're so pale." Harry noted as he took in the state of his new professor.

"Yeah." Remus admitted quietly, as his eyes flicked up to the sky. Harry looked up and immediately felt guilty; the moon was only two nights away from being full.

"Oh, Remus I didn't mean to be so rude." Harry apologized.

"It's fine Harry." Remus said as he smiled Harry. He eyes wandered back over to where Sirius and Shadow were still fighting. He was about to yell at Sirius again when he was pinned by Shadow, who had he mouth a few inches away from Sirius' neck.

Laughing, Sirius transformed back and grabbed Shadow. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love this dog?" Sirius laughed as picked Shadow up, who was wagging his tail.

"Is there a reason you guys are out here?" Harry asked after watching Sirius put Shadow down and chase him while he was in human form.

"We were worried." Remus admitted softly as he pulled his robe around himself. Harry was just now beginning to feel the effects of the chilly air on his skin.

"Worried" Sirius laughed as he sat down panting. "More like Remus was about to tear the castle apart. He kept coming up with crazy situations in his head. I think he actually even believed you might have been taken by the Giant Squid." Sirius said as he shook his head at Remus. Remus scowled at Sirius but didn't say anything else.

"You didn't have to worry, Remus." Harry said, feeling bad that he had caused Remus trouble.

"Like I said before, it's fine Harry." Remus said as his eyes flicked back up at the sky again.

"Remus always gets like this during his 'time of the month'." Sirius said as he closed his eyes and rested his head in the grass.

"It's worse today though. And it's not even the full moon." Remus said. For the third time that night (that Harry saw) Remus looked up at the moon. This time he stared at it instead of a brief glimpse.

"Something's coming." Harry heard him whisper to no one in particular. Harry knew he shouldn't have felt surprised, but he felt it anyways. He knew what Remus was talking about but he didn't want to accept. He took a deep breath.

"It's got to do with what happening at home." Harry whispered, but he knew the other two would hear him.

"What about home?" Remus asked.

Harry took a deep breath. He knew that the two would be able to keep the secret. Remus had to learn Occlumency when he was a child to hide the fact that he was a werewolf from anyone who knew Legilimency. Sirius knew it from his parents as they had taught him when he was a little child. They had felt that all purebloods should know it, as did Draco's parents. So, for the first time in a while, Harry confided in someone other than Ginny and Nick. He told them all about how the summer was spent sneaking around Harry and Ginny's parents. About how little Cyrus would let them go outside the castle. About how Harry and Ginny would do it anyways. About how little people there were walking the streets. About how Harry felt that a war was coming from the whispers he heard from his father and his friends. About how Cyrus confused him by telling him what he told him before he got on the train. And finally about how was Remus said confirmed his thoughts. Most of this came out in a rush but he knew the two of them had heard him.

"Wow." Sirius said after a couple of minutes. "I thought what you told us last year was out of weird."

"Sirius." Remus warned. "Harry." He began carefully. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Ha." Harry said without humor. "A second ago you stood there and said something that basically confirmed my thoughts now you're going against it."

"I could have been over-reacting." Remus said carefully.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said quoting Remus. "It won't affect you. This world and my world have always been separated and you won't feel the effects of war."

"But we _will_ Harry." Surprisingly, it was Sirius that answered. "If something affects you, it affects us too. We're in this together."

Harry snorted.

"What?" Sirius asked surprised.

"That sounded _extremely _corny." Harry confessed.

"No it didn't" Sirius said as he defended himself. He looked to Moony for help.

"You have to admit Padfoot, that it did seem corny." Remus said as he agreed to Harry. Sirius looked to Shadow for a last chance.

"Traitor" He muttered as Shadow trotted over to Harry.

"What time is it?" Remus asked as he looked up at the moon, again. Harry looked down at his watch and wasn't really that surprised that it read three o'clock in the morning. He repeated the time to Remus and got up.

"Well, Uncles, godfathers, Moony Padfoot, professors, whatever the hell you want to be called now, I'm off to bed." Harry said, happy that he could make Remus smile. Before he turned to leave, he made sure to hug Remus and Sirius. Called Shadow to his side and sank into the shadows appearing in his Ravenclaw dorm and got prepared to go to bed. He lay down in his bed and let sleep overcome him, bringing nightmares.

xXxXx

_Harry felt like he was awake. _

_He looked around the area that his dream brought him and was surprised that he recognized it. It was a field just around the castle that Cyrus and he used to come to and fly around. He could see the castle to his right looming above the sky. It seemed that the sun was going down past the forest and both moons were rising._

_He walked around still looking at the sky as it changed from day to night when he tripped over something. Catching himself on his hands he looked around to see what had tripped him and almost threw up. _

_He cradled the boy's body in his lap. He could practically smell the blood that was on the boy's body._

"_Jordan." He whispered. Harry and Ginny had meet Jordan when they snuck out during the night and they had found Jordan walking the streets. The two had asked if he wanted to join them and the three had become fast friends. Now, however, it seemed the boy had been mutilated and had a gash on his stomach and blood covering him. The smell of blood that Harry could smell was too much for just the one boy. He looked around and again fought the urge to vomit._

_He was standing in the middle of a war zone. Everywhere he looked dead bodies littered the field that had held happy memories for him. He never again would be able to think of this place as the same again. He didn't dare look down at the bodies in fear that he would recognize another friend._

_He heard a sobbing noise and he ran towards it hoping it was a survivor. Indeed it was, but it was not what Harry had expected._

_He saw an older version of himself with a bloodied sword next to him. Harry noted with displeasure that the boy was surrounded with a dark aura that blazed around him like a black fire. Even his usually bright yellow eyes had turned to black. He looked at the word and noticed that it was indeed covered in blood and next to it laid his wand. _

_He looked down to see what the older Harry was draped over sobbing and nearly fell to the ground sobbing himself._

_He looked down into the cold unseeing eyes of his Ginny. Her red hair tainted with red blood as the two different shades collided. He couldn't inspect her more in fear that he would fall into a fit of rage._

_He knew, deep down, that as the older version of him sobbed, that he had created this damage._

**A/N: **Sooo, what do you think? The end was a little bit more disturbing, but that was the point. I feel bad about not posting in little over a month and have decided that I will give you two options. I have decided to write 1,000 words (at least) every day, and you have the choice if you want a 7,000 word new chapter every week or 14,000 word chapters every two weeks. It's up to you.

So, hit that little button on the bottom and vote and review!


	17. Insomniac

Insomniac

It was dark, ridiculously dark. The only light came from the half moon. Currently, it was in a perfect "C". Even with it being a half moon it barely gave any light. The cold air was enough to make anybody walk back in and crab a coat. The night was actually warm for that week in October. The past week the air had almost felt like it still wanted to be in a summer mood, and it was granted that wish. Tonight, however, it was turned down. It was cold enough that you could see your own breath in front of you. Certain kids took this opportunity earlier by putting two fingers in front of their mouth and breathing. They laughed as they told their friends that they were smoking. He brought the bow back, his eyes zeroing in on his target.

_Cold dead eyes looked up at him._

He quickly shook the image away and cursed when he lost his target. He looked around for it again when he heard the caw. He quickly spun around and saw it trying to fly away. He brought the bow back and didn't hesitate to let go this time. He watched as the arrow soared through the sky a little above the bird until the bird flew directly in its path. He watched as the bird soared down towards the ground with an arrow sticking out of its back. He quickly put another arrow in his bow just in case.

"Go get it." The boy urged his dog. The dog lifted his head up tiredly and looked at the direction of where the bird had fallen. He stared at the area for a second more before putting his head back down and closing his eyes. Sighing, the boy's eyes searched for another target as another image flashed at him.

_Mouth slightly open in a never ending silent scream._

He quickly shook it off again, cursing at his weakness. He had already made it for 52 hours and he'd be damned if he fell asleep now. He heard a snap behind him and he quickly spun around and pointed the arrow at the intruder. Just before he let go he stopped himself.

"Remus." He breathed. "What are you doing here? I almost shot you with an arrow." Even as he said it his eyes began searching the night sky. The stars taunting him with the tiring twinkling.

"I smelled blood." Remus said simply as he too, looked in the direction the bird had fallen.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to smell, that was the sixth one to go down." He said as he zeroed in on another target. "Seventh." He corrected himself as another went down.

"Why do you kill them?" Remus asked sadly as he watched the bird helplessly try to flap his wings before impact with the ground.

"They're my enemies." Harry said as his eyes looked back to Remus. He watched as Remus steadily began looking confused.

"Let me tell you a story. Everyone has their myths." Harry said turning towards Remus and giving him his full attention. "One of our rulers was very superstitious, this was long ago when crows still embodied evil in myths. He was terrified of crows and with good reason. He father had been challenged to a duel to the death and he had lost. I'm not really sure why he had been challenged, insulted the man's dignity or something, but the man had wanted a slow death for the ruler. He had an uncanny control over crows and he was he was avoided by everybody. He was some man in the next village that had killed some people with a ritual or other and that's what gave him the control. He chained the father to a rock and the crows slowly picked at him. He was attacked in the middle of the square by the birds. Eight." He whispered to himself as he shot another down.

"As I was saying, he was made a spectacle of in the middle of town in front of his people. It took him three days to die. The man had set something up so nobody could go near him and stop his suffering. It reminds me of the Titan Prometheus except this man could die. Everybody heard his screams. The son, at a very young age, was thrust into the throne. Being a scared eighteen year old, he made a law about executing crows. Every single crow was to be struck down. The man was to be killed first of course, but after that it was open season on crows. Three days, just like the killing of the father, was all it took for crows to become extinct where I come from." Harry shook his head as if dreading the next part.

"Before the man was killed he placed a curse on the man killing him, my ancestor, another shadow keeper, was given the task of doing it and it has gone down the blood stream from parent to child, the man was to haunted by crows. Luckily, the crows were gone but every time the person with their ancestor's blood in him would die, a crow would appear and stay by the grave for a day as if mocking the dead. Nobody could kill the crow; nobody could even get to it. Last year it wasn't so bad, none came after me. I thought it all was just a legend, Remus. I really hoped it was. Ever since everything has been happening lately, they've been swarming to me. They signify death Remus; they always have for my people. I'll be dead by the end of the year Remus. " Harry said without feeling in his voice.

"I'm sure it's only a myth Harry." Remus said hopefully. He had stayed quiet throughout the whole story and paled at the end.

"No, Remus, it isn't. Did James ever talk to you about his father's death? Probably not. The man, James' father I mean, never believed in this stuff, from what I remember. He died a month before _it _happened. I still remember it. James' mother sobbed about it. He was followed by crows exactly on the day he died a year before. He didn't believe in it, and he shoved it off. When James' mother found her husband, having died in his sleep, there were crows on him. Not a window open, or a door, nothing. They disappeared on him, covering him in black feathers, like a blanket."

"Harry." Remus said weakly trying to stop the story.

"Even with that potion I took when I was a kid, they still follow me. Why Remus? Why must this happen? I don't have his blood anymore!" Harry yelled. He shook his head and didn't let Remus reply.

"That is why I kill them Remus. I kill, so when I die, I won't by dirtied by them." Harry whispered. He pointed his bow up into the sky and let his last arrow soar through the air. He watched as it was consumed by darkness.

xXxXx

Harry watched as Ginny moved through the Ravenclaw common room.

"Ginny!" He called towards her. She quickly said good-bye to Luna and made her way over to him.

"Yeah, Harry?" She asked in a happy tone. He could tell it was slightly forced and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why has the bond been closed?" Harry whispered to her making sure that nobody could hear them.

"I don't know what you mean, Harry." Ginny said as her smile faltered.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Harry pushed on.

"I haven't!" Ginny defended.

"Is it because of my dreams? I never wanted you to see those." Harry whispered more to himself than Ginny. "I never meant for you to see those Ginny, I swear. I've been staying awake so you won't have to see them. I swear."

"What dreams?" Ginny asked confused. Harry paused, could she possibly not know?

"Nothing, why have you been avoiding me though?" Harry pressed.

"I don't know, I guess I've just been hanging out with Luna lately." Ginny said as she shrugged. Harry could tell that she was lying.

"Why? You know she can't be trusted, she knows things that she shouldn't know."

"I know, but she's so interesting and it's nice to hang out for someone who knows me as me and not Ron's little sister." Ginny said as she defended her friendship with the blond. Harry sighed knowing she was right.

"Well, tomorrow is Halloween, how about we spend time together tomorrow?" Harry suggested.

"I can't" Harry narrowed his eyes at her. Her voice seemed to deepen and her eyes, he could of sworn…

"Whatever Ginny." Harry said as he got up and walked up to his dorms without looking back. Not noticing that Ginny seemed to have lost color in her face and look down at her bag terrified.

xXxXx

His eyes drifted shut even as he fought against it. He felt his head droop lower. He forced his eyes open and looked around to make sure nobody noticed. He sighed; Remus and Sirius were in the other room so he wasn't caught. He knew they were talking about him but he could care less. It just felt so good to keep his eyes closed for longer than a second. He smiled and let his head lean back to rest on the backrest.

"So, Harry, Remus told me the myth about the crows."

"Damn it!" Harry cursed. He was so close to falling asleep too! He opened his eyes and saw Sirius sat down in the chair next to him. He was smiling weakly at him but Harry could tell what he heard had affected him.

"I didn't know your family had such a dark history." Sirius tried to joke weakly.

"Look who's talking!" Harry snapped back. _Oh well, _He thought to himself, _five seconds of shut eye is better than nothing. _

"You shouldn't have asked him to hear it then." Harry calmly replied back to Sirius. His hands reached into his robes and sought out the little vial that he had taken to carrying with him. He hid it in his hand and brought his hand up to his mouth like he was yawning and poured the contents into his mouth trying not to be noticed.

"What was that?" Sirius asked suspiciously when Harry brought his hand back down. Harry quickly cursed under his breath.

"Nothing." Harry quickly said as he tried to hide the vial. He didn't take into account how quickly Sirius could move. Sirius quickly grabbed the bottle from Harry and brought the vial up to his face to try and see what was left in the vial. His eyes widened in surprise the vial quickly refilled five seconds after emptying, just as Harry had charmed it to do. Using Sirius' surprise to his advantage Harry brought up his hand and knocked the vial to the ground, shattering it. He smiled in satisfaction as the vial broke as did the charm. Before Sirius could collect the potion Harry quickly vanished it with his wand.

"Damn it Harry! What are you taking?" Sirius quickly accused as he spun to face Harry.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he emerged from the kitchen. He still looked pale, probably from retelling the story, Harry thought to himself.

"Remus!" Sirius said as he spun around again. "What potion is black and would burn our carpet?" Confused, Harry looked down to the carpet, where there was indeed a burn mark. Harry tried to use the distraction to clear it and was halfway done with the wand movement when his arm was caught. He weakly looked up into Sirius' serious eyes and cringed into himself. Sirius seemed apologetic for doing it but held Harry's arm tightly.

"Please, don't do it Remus. Please." Harry quietly begged Remus as he looked down at the mark. Remus moved quickly towards the mark and brought his wand to it. He muttered a few words and looked up at Harry.

"Tell me one thing and I won't tell him." Remus quietly said.

"Anything." Harry quickly agreed.

"Why do you believe in that silly tale?" Remus asked looking Harry directly in the eye.

"Because it's the truth." Harry said, wishing that Remus would believe him.

"I'm sorry Harry." Remus turned from Harry to Sirius. "It's called…"

"No!" Harry tried to cut across from him.

"_Maledizione della Insomniac._" Remus finished avoiding eye contact with Harry. Harry felt Sirius' grip on his arm tighten and he knew that Sirius had heard of it. He felt himself be spun around and closed his eyes at the fury held in Sirius' eyes.

"Harry." Sirius whispered furiously. Harry drew back into himself but Sirius didn't seem to care.

"Harry!" Sirius said again as he tried to get the attention on the twelve year old.

"HARRY!" Sirius roared. Harry flinched out of Sirius' grip and quickly walked backwards with his eyes on the ground. He felt his back hit the wall and he slid down it without looking up.

"Do you know how irresponsible this is! How dangerous this potion is? Did you read about the side effects? About how it causes DEATH!" Sirius roared at the boy as he paced back and forth continuing his rant.

"It's not important." Said Harry as he slowly looked up.

"_Not important?" _Sirius asked incredulously. "How long?"

"Since I've had it or since I've taken it?" Harry asked weakly.

"Is there a difference?" Sirius asked enraged.

"I've had it since last year but I haven't started taking it until this year." Harry said as he ignored the last thing Sirius said.

He walked forward towards Harry and looked down at him about to begin another rant about the potion he was taking. He looked down at the twelve year boy that was sitting on the ground and felt all of his anger leave him. He sighed and brought his hand up to his hair, copying the move his friend always used.

Harry felt himself flinch involuntarily. "Don't hit me Sirius, I'm sorry."

Sirius felt himself stop in his tracks and even the littlest bit of anger left him as he stared down in shock at the shaking boy that even looked confused himself. He felt himself be pushed away and watched as Remus knelt down to Harry and engulfed him in a hug.

"Who hit you Harry?" Remus asked fiercely as he hugged Harry.

"I-I don't know. There's a memory there but I can't remember it. I don't even know why I said that. I-I can't remember. It feels like it's not real but I know the memory is there!" Harry said, frustrated. He leaned into Remus as Remus rocked both of them back and forth.

"Harry, I didn't mean to scare you. Really, I swear." Sirius whispered after a while of watching Remus rock Harry back and forth on the ground. He waited for some sign of recognition from Harry but received none.

"He's sleeping." Remus informed him after listening to Harry's even breathes.

"How? That potion should have kept him up for another couple of hours." Sirius asked worriedly as he sat himself down in the closest chair.

"I don't know. Remember that boy the year below us?" Remus asked as he ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"How can I forget? That's why I got so mad at Harry. I heard his screams and when I rushed in there…" Sirius said as he looked down at his hands.

"I know, but the boy never got this far through the addiction and he had to emergency portkeyed to St. Mungos." Remus said worriedly.

"Can't we just keep him away from it?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"We can try, but the potion is really that addictive. I'm surprised he isn't in a coma or anything worse." Remus said without emotion as he looked down at the floor.

"It'll be fine Remus." Sirius said reassuringly. Remus looked up at him and he could see there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure Sirius? I mean, the other boy only took it for two weeks and he was terrible. Harry's been taking it for two _months _luckily it hasn't affected him so much. The other boy took it because he needed to stay up to cram for O.W.L.'s, I mean, what could Harry be taking it for? And did you see how afraid he was when he thought you were going to hit him? Then he got confused like someone else said it. How terrible that must be to question your own memories..." Remus said trailing off.

"Who do you think hit him? If they did, I mean." Sirius said as he looked at the protectiveness in Remus' eyes.

"It wouldn't have been James and Lily; they wouldn't do that even if they ignored him. And the way he talks about his parents I can tell they wouldn't have done it, so who?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Let's hope for their sake I never find out." Remus growled out. Sirius couldn't help but give a weak smile. Remus hated the werewolf inside of him, but he never really realized that it just made him that much more protective of his "pack".

"What do you tell him about James?" Asked a sobered up Remus.

"I don't think we should." Sirius said simply.

"But you know what he said! He needs to explain." Remus said hopefully.

"No! Personally, I think James is a couple of knuts short of a galleon." Sirius said glaring at Remus. "I don't think you'd want to do that to Harry."

"You're right Sirius." Remus said as he sighed. "When did you get so mature?" Remus teased.

"I grew older Mr. Lupin." Sirius said as he puffed out his chest in fake arrogance.

"Oh! That's right! Your 36 now right? Getting closer to middle age every day, aren't you?"

"That's only for muggles Moony! Wizard middle aged is like 70, and you know it is!" Sirius whined.

"So, that means Dumbledore should be gone soon, right?" A voice joked.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed, shocked that he didn't notice that Harry had woken.

"Harry." Sirius said cautiously. He moved forward to confirm something. "Why is your face covered with sweat?" Remus looked down and at the boy who was curled into his chest and he was, indeed, covered in sweat.

"I had a bad dream." Harry said in a tone that clearly sounded like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Dreams about what Harry?" Remus asked, if they could get any lead on why Harry was taking the potion, he would take it.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly.

"Dreams about _what_ Harry?" Sirius pushed on.

"Nothing! Just drop it!" Harry said fiercely. He tried to get up but he felt Remus' arms snake around him and hold him in place.

"Let me go Remus." Harry said as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Is that why you're taking the potion?" Sirius questioned. He had gotten off the chair and was kneeling so he was looking Harry in the eye.

"Let go off me!" Harry screamed as he fought against Remus' arms.

"I can't until you tell us Harry." Remus said sadly. Harry, who had started to breath heavily, elbowed Remus as a last resort. Remus felt himself involuntarily gasp and let Harry go. Unfortunately for Harry, Sirius was still right in front of him so he was caught again.

"Please, you can't do this. I'll start hyperventilating, I'm claustrophobic." Harry said pleadingly. Sirius nodded and let Harry sit down in a chair.

"You never told us you were claustrophobic." Remus said as he rubbed the area where Harry's elbow had connected to his side.

"It's not important." Harry said waving it off.

"Why is everything not important Harry? It's important to us! We like to know things about you, every time we ask you something about your past life you blow us off by saying it's not important, maybe to you it isn't, but we would have let you go if we had known you were claustrophobic!" Sirius yelled, partly about not knowing the small things about his godson and partly because he was frustrated about the potion situation.

"You never asked." Harry said as he adjusted his spot in the chair irritably.

"Well I'm asking now. Why are you claustrophobic?" Sirius said asked he stared down at Harry.

"I don't know! That's just how I am! I prefer the freedom of the open air and flying. That'd be like asking you why you have black hair." Sirius nodded as he accepted the answer.

"Don't think you can just dodge the situation either." He added when Harry looked like he was about to give up.

"The potion you took was very dangerous Harry." Remus added.

"Not for me." Harry answered back to them.

"Obviously you never read the directions Harry. We personally know how dangerous it is." Remus carefully said.

"I have read the directions Remus; I'm also telling you that the aftereffects won't affect me." Harry said as if he was explaining it to a small child.

"Why not?" Remus fiercely challenged.

"I created a cure for the aftereffects." Harry said smugly. Remus mouth dropped open in amazement while Sirius didn't understand the seriousness of what Harry had said.

"Good for you Harry." Sirius said as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said happily.

"Are you two crazy?" Remus asked astonished.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sirius may not understand what you just said, seeing as he never looked into the potion other than what I've told him, but they've been trying to make a cure for years! If they did that potion would be in mass use!" Remus said annoyed.

"Well I made one. I wasn't even that hard. I just extracted the main roots of the potion and crushed up a bezoar. I then liquefied it and added the ess-."

"Ok! I have no clue what you're talking about, so talk to him later about this stuff." Sirius interrupted before the two Ravenclaws (one at heart) got in a conversation about it.

"Does it really work?" Remus asked astonished.

"Why do you think I'm not dead? I wouldn't have taken a potion unless I knew how to counteract it. Do you really have such little faith in me?" Harry asked hurt.

"No! It's not that, but like I said, they've been trying to work on a cure for years. It's like an energy drink without the crash and it lasts for hours." Remus tried to assure Harry.

"I know, I feel selfish for keeping it to myself, but who would think a twelve year-old kid would invent the solution to the aftereffects?" Harry said sadly.

"I was actually thinking, that, uh, you could, never mind." Harry said nervously.

"What is it cub?" Remus asked. Harry flushed at the word choice and knew Remus didn't realize that he said it, but continued.

"Well, I was thinking that I could have Dad present it and w=say he did it, but some of the people here don't know him, so I was thinking you two could help. He said he would be fine with it, but I wanted to check with you." Harry said the words in a rush but the two professors understood his words anyways.

"That'd be great!" Remus said as he smiled.

"Doesn't your dad hate us?" Sirius asked quietly. The smile was wiped off Harry's face at his words.

"No! He just didn't understand the situation and he wants to meet you!" Harry assured Sirius.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked warily.

"Yeah! Just don't get on his bad side, he tends to carry around his sword." Harry said seriously.

"What?" Sirius asked as his face drained of color. Harry burst out laughing as did Remus, but Sirius only gave a weak chuckle.

"Should we go down to the feast?" Sirius asked happily after a minute of silence. Harry looked down at his watch and laughed.

"If you want a midnight snack, it's almost midnight!" Harry informed him.

"But- but, all that food!" Sirius said sadly as he rubbed his stomach.

"I must have been asleep for a while." Harry whispered quietly. Remus and Sirius, however, still picked it up.

"You think they'll notice we weren't there?" Sirius asked before he excused himself to his bedroom for a second.

"Well, they might not care about me, but the students will have noticed you weren't there." Harry told Remus.

"You keep food in your room?" Harry asked as he laughed when he noticed Sirius had brought out a Pumpkin Pastry from his room.

"I haven't eaten since lunch!" Sirius whined as he sat down finishing off the treat and then grabbing another one.

"Don't you have a kitchen though? You know, to make _real _food?" Harry teased.

"You should probably go Harry. It's late." Remus reluctantly told him before Sirius and Harry began fighting.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to be going to sleep." Harry said as he stretched. He froze mid-stretch as he just inadvertently told them that he would continue to take the potion anyways.

"You're going to continue to take it?" Remus asked.

"Why not? I told you I made a cure for the effects." Harry told them quickly.

"But still, you need sleep." Remus said worriedly.

"I don't need to see more dreams..." Harry told them quietly.

"What dreams?" Sirius asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry about it; it's something that only worries me." Harry said before standing up. He quickly gave the both of them hugs before leaving the room not giving them a chance to pursue the matter. He leaned up against the wall outside the portrait door and slid down the wall. He sighed; at least now his father would be on speaking terms with Remus.

Harry saw a flash of red in the darkness and his turned towards it. He quickly got up and followed it down the next hallway. He chased down Hallway after hallway trying to find the person until he finally stopped at one. He saw a figure standing at the end of the hallway but saw that it wasn't Ginny like he had thought. As he walked closer he realized that he recognized the figure.

"Neville?" He called out. "Is that you Neville?" Harry called out again as he walked closer. As he walked closer he felt something crunch under his foot and lifted it in surprise. He knelt down to look what he stepped on and was surprised to find glass. He could also see a faint layer of smoke around the glass but put it off as nothing. He took another step and put his hand on Neville's shoulder. He called out his name again to no reply. He shook his shoulder only to receive no reply.

xXxXx

"Poppy!" Remus called as he charged into the hospital ward. Sirius and a silent Harry followed in behind him.

"Dear Merlin! What could it be this late?" Madame Pomfrey asked, annoyed at being woken up so late. She ran over to wear Remus set down Neville.

"What happened then?" She asked before beginning to run her wand over his body.

"I don't know, Mr. Shade found him like this in the hallway and rushed to us." Remus supplied. "I tried all the reviving charms I knew, but none of them worked."

"What hallway?" Pomfrey asked as she tried spell after spell.

"2nd floor the corridor near the staircase." Sirius said supplied to mediwitch.

"That doesn't make any sense, James' and Lily's housing would be closer than yours." Pomfrey said as she stopped to look over at them.

"I didn't know that, I only knew Professors Black and Lupin because I had received tutoring from them." Harry lied to her. "Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked worriedly after a pause.

"He seems to be petrified, by what, I don't know." Pomfrey said as she looked over the boy lying on the hospital bed. "I should probably go alert the headmaster." She added before walking back into her office.

"He's going to be suspicious." Harry said as he looked down at Neville.

"Why would he?" Sirius asked.

"First of all, you weren't at the feast. Neither was I, others probably haven't noticed but he has, and just being with me makes him suspicious." Harry said hurriedly as he heard the fire in the other room flare to life and seconds later Dumbledore walked through the doors.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as he made his way towards the group.

"I found him like this." Harry said as he gestured to Neville.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Dumbledore asked as, he too, ran his wand over Neville.

"No." Harry lied easily to the Headmaster.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to look Harry in the eye.

"Yes." Harry said as he readied himself for a mental attack.

"I believe you." Dumbledore said before turning back to Neville. Harry stood with his mouth open. He would have bet everything he had that the old coot would have tried to break into his mind. He quickly shook himself out of it when Dumbledore began to turn around.

"He is definitely petrified but it is a mystery to me as to what did it. I'll get Professors Snape and Sprout on it tomorrow." Dumbledore said before he made his way back towards the spate room where Harry again heard the fire flare to life.

"I told you he wouldn't be suspicious." Sirius said smugly.

"I know." Harry said, almost to himself. "And I don't like it." "He turned around and started walking only to be grabbed by Remus.

"You're going to go sleep, right?" Remus asked fiercely.

"I already told you I wouldn't." Harry said before shaking off Remus' hand.

"You told us you had bad dreams, not about what."

"I'll try to go to sleep." Harry promised them before walking out of the room. He stopped outside the door and looked from left to right, thinking about what he should do. Shaking his head, he went right and made his way to the staircase. He quickly made his way up to the seventh floor and went to the corridor with the tapestry of trolls attempting to dance.

Walking back and forth in the hallway the third time he realized how weird it would probably look for someone watching. Shaking his head he opened the door and breathed in the fumes of the potion (with its antidote) that sat in the giant cauldron in the middle of the room.

He walked up to it and grabbed a vial before filling it up. Testing the vial, he emptied it and smiled as he watched it fill again.

"Remus and Sirius would be so mad if they knew." Harry muttered to himself as he slipped the vial into his robe.

"They would be, wouldn't they?" A voice asked to Harry's left. "I mean, it's not like I should know what you've been doing, why should I? Of course, none of your friends would be worried. No! Don't worry about them, hey, they can figure it out for themselves. I mean, send Ginny to find you! That'll work, of course, where would she disappear to? Well of course, Neville, being the gentleman, offered to go find her as she seemed to drop off the face of the earth too! I mean, who would have thought, that a person disappearing, could cause another disappear and another to end up in the hospital! So, I'll ask you Harry, where the fuck have you been!" Nick asked angrily as he splashed his hand into the potion as Harry had let his eyes drift down towards it during the rant.

"I've been with Remus and Sirius." Harry said quietly.

"For eight hours?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they kind of held me hostage." Harry said as he gave a weak chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a fun time explaining all that to everybody else, maybe even Ginny will be back!" Nick yelled as he turned around towards the door and began walking out. Before the doors closed Harry heard Nick mutter, "Idiot."

Harry couldn't help but let the guilt overrun him. Everything Nick said was right. Because of him, Neville was in the hospital, and Ginny was missing? He felt worry wrench his heart at the thought of Ginny ending up like Neville. He quickly raced to his dormitory, with the help of a portal or two, and flipped through his trunk to look for his map.

"She's already back." Came Nick's amused reply from the bed next to his.

"Then why did you tell me she was missing?" Harry snapped back irritably as he shut his trunk.

"Well, she was, but when I came back she was just sitting on the couch looking at some diary or something. It was kind of creepy." Nick said as he rolled over so he could look at Harry.

"It's my entire fault isn't it Nick? Neville's in the Hospital Wing because of my idiot ideas, my idiot self thinking I didn't have to sleep, and my idiot self for staying away from everybody." Harry said as he tore himself down.

"Don't put all the blame on yourself Harry, I'm not saying you're not guilty, but it isn't your entire fault."

"Thanks for the pep talk Nick." Harry said as he laughed. He looked at his trunk for a second before walking over to his bed. Making up his mind, he got under his covers and rested his head against the pillow.

"Nick?" Harry questioned as he looked up at the canopy.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my dog?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Nick.

"He likes me better." Nick said as he lifted his blankets to show the sleeping form of Shadow. In return, Harry just laughed and rolled over to sleep, dreams staying away for a night.

**A/N:** I kind of don't like this chapter really. I don't know; let me know how bad it is. I feel like it's too, dark? Emo? Evil? Weird? Crazy? All of the above? I'm not sure, things will probably be happier from now on. I feel like I should have a beta to tell me…. *HINT HINT* That story in the beginning is important, if anyone can get the hidden meaning, I put you in the next chapter somewhere.

So, every update will now be coming on _**Wednesday. **_There won't be one till next Wednesday though; you can blame all this on my teachers! I think they think that kids have no life, like at all. I just handed in an essay on Friday and like five seconds later she gave me a another essay that has to have a diorama with it. I was like **FML! **Stupid school…..

So! Every Wednesday 7,000 words at least.

I also kind of want to post another story I have, but I don't want it to seem like I don't care about this story or my other one. I don't know, someone should tell me what I should do, because a story isn't anything without its readers! Lol, corny….


	18. An Interesting Lesson

An… Interesting Lesson

"Harry." A far away voice called. The sun was breaking in through the crack of the curtains. Luckily, the rays rested on his chest, providing heat and making so it didn't wake him. He turned over and didn't bother to open his eyes; he could tell somebody was getting ready.

"Harry." This time the voice was accompanied by an object. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to find someone had thrown a pillow.

"What is it?" Harry asked, aggravated to be woken up. He looked at what had thrown at him and found it to be a pillow.

"Look, I know you're really excited to be sleeping and whatever, but we're going to see Neville, do you want to come?" Nick said as he pulled on his shirt and closed his trunk. Sighing Harry got up.

"I never realized how nice sleeping was." Harry said wistfully as he pulled his shirt off to exchange it with another.

"Yeah, well, now you won't be stupid and take things. What is it, one week since you've taken it?" Nick asked as Harry finished changing and they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah, I got rid of the rest, well; I sent it to Cyrus to make sure the antidote does work fully." Nick just nodded his head showing he understood. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco was waiting for them sitting on the couch.

"Ginny." Harry called out. From her spot in the darkened corner, Ginny looked up to stare Harry in the eye. Involuntarily, Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. Something definitely didn't seem right when he stared at her.

"We're, uh, we're going to go see if Neville is any better, want to come?" Harry said awkwardly, which usually never happened with him and Ginny.

"No." Ginny said shortly before turning her head back down to whatever she was writing in.

"Ok." Harry said slowly before he started to leave with Nick and Draco.

"That was weird." Draco commented as they began their descent down the stairs.

"Yeah. Where are we meeting the other?" Harry asked as they reached the bottom.

"At the Hospital Wing." Draco said as they made their way to the other side of the school. The three of them walked in comfortable silence as they reached the Hospital Wing. They pushed the door open to find Ron and Hermione were already sitting by Neville's bed.

"What has Madame Pomfrey said?" Nick asked as they approached the bed.

"She doesn't know what happened yet. She isn't likely to tell us either, the only thing she told us was that they were making a potion using mandrakes. It won't be ready till near the end of the year though." Hermione said sadly.

"No signs that it's just temporary?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione just shook her head. Harry stared down at him, wishing he knew what was going on in Neville's head.

"Neville's head." Harry muttered to himself, thinking furiously. "Nick, I need you to keep a watch for Madame Pomfrey and close the curtains."

"Why?" Nick asked, even as he moved to close them.

"Just do it!" Harry snapped. He leaned down towards Neville, hoping his plan would work. He leaned close to Neville's face and pulled his eyelids up noticing that the pupils didn't adjust. He stared into Neville's eyes, reaching out with his magic to try and break in. Neville didn't offer much of a challenge as he was unconscious but Harry still had to push himself. He tried fiercely to establish a mental connection between him and Neville. He reached out and would have smiled at himself if it wouldn't have broken his concentration as the connection established.

"_Neville." _Harry said as he tried to push his thoughts into Neville's mind. _"Neville!"_

"_Harry?" _The voice was small and quiet, but it was still present.

"_Neville! Thank merlin! Do you know what happened?" _Harry asked hurriedly before Madame Pomfrey could come out and check.

"_No, I just remember leaving to go and find Ginny who went looking for you, is Ginny ok?" _

"_Yes." _Harry said hurriedly. _"What's the last thing you remember?" _

"_Blond hair." _

"_What? Did you get a chan-." _

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice behind Harry shrieked. Harry quickly cut the connection and turned around to look at Madame Pomfrey.

"Just checking if he was responsive." Harry lied easily.

"Well that's my job." The mediwitch said as she pushed Harry out of the way and began checking Neville's health. "His brain waves are stronger." Harry heard her mutter to herself. He could feel her gaze on his back.

"I think it's time for us to leave guys." Harry informed the other four as he began to walk out. The other four quickly got up and followed Harry out of the Hospital wing. He was lost in his own thought and didn't notice the others trying to get his attention.

"_Blond hair." _He thought to himself. _"Perhaps…?" _Harry quickly shook off the thought inside his head as Nick grabbed his arm.

"Harry! Could you maybe answer us?" Nick said as he pulled Harry to a stop.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking. I got to talk to Neville though." Harry told them as he turned to face them.

"Wait, you talked to Neville?" Ron asked confused. "But, he hasn't woken up."

"I told you I know Legilimency and as long as there are some brain waves there are thoughts, so I broke into Neville's mind and I asked him what the last thing he remembered was."

"Isn't that kind of like breaking in?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Well sorry if I wanted to know what happened to my friend!" Harry said as he snapped back at the bushy haired girl.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"According to him, the last thing he saw was blond hair." Harry told them as he thought about if he should tell them his suspicion. "I think… I think he might have saw Luna."

"Luna? Sorry mate, but that girl wouldn't even kill a bug the other day!" Ron said as he laughed at the suggestion. Harry looked over Nick, hoping that he would give him support. Nick only gave a small nod, showing he believed it too. He knew Nick had picked up the implied, _she knows too much._

"I guess you're right." Harry said making it seem as if he was shrugging it off.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked as he followed after the group.

"Well, I think you should use this time to study, you-know-what." Harry said, hoping they knew what he was talking about.

"They book can only take us so far Harry." Hermione said after only a second of silence.

"Hmm… I guess you're right. Are you two ready to go past the book and get practical?" Harry asked he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I've been ready." Draco said, annoyed at having to wait so long. "As I said before, father taught me some things but he stopped after a while."

"Ron?" Harry asked as he turned his gaze towards the freckled boy. Ron only gave a nervous nod in reply.

"You don't have to do it Ron; I'm not trying to force you." Harry said, not wanting to force his friend to do something that made him nervous.

"I'll do it." Ron said confidently as he looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Rule number one; _never _look somebody straight in the eye unless you're sure they won't get in. The eye is the number one way into the mind." Harry lectured as Ron's eyes fell to the ground. Harry chuckled. "You can look me in the eye Ron, I won't ever break into your mind unless I ask you or I have a _very_ good reason to."

"That goes for me too." Nick piped up as Ron's eyes lifted from the floor.

"Do you want to start now or wait?" Harry asked them.

"Well, it is Sunday and there's so much studying that could be done!" Hermione protested. Harry outright laughed.

"Hermione, technically this _is _studying, even better than studying. It helps you organize your thoughts, meaning a better memory. Meaning…" Harry trailed off, letting her finish the sentence.

"Better grades!" Hermione said happily. "Where are we going to start?" She asked as she was filled with motivation.

"Well, I do know this one place." Harry said mysteriously as he led them up to the seventh floor corridor.

"You took us to a corridor with trolls trying to dance?" Draco said as he sneered at the painting. Harry was about to walk past it three times when he noticed that the door was already there.

"Nick." Harry whispered. "I did clean out my _supply _right?" Harry asked putting emphasis to make sure Nick knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, who do you think it is?" Nick said, his hand itching to throw open the door.

"I'll check, stay here." Harry said as he put his hand on his wand. He shook his head at how reliant he was becoming on it, even Nick reluctantly admitted that he himself hadn't trained in a while and got attached to his own wand. He quietly pushed open the door. A man was hunched over something that was being blocked from view.

"Hello?" Harry called out experimentally.

"Whose there? Harry?" Sirius questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry said as he felt his eyebrow rise.

"Yes, well, me and Remus are teachers you see, so we can be here if we want!" Sirius said defensively.

"Remus is here too?" Harry asked as he looked around the dark room. Harry heard Sirius curse to himself.

"No no, I'm just going crazy with old age!" Sirius said as he laughed to himself, slowly moving to stand on top of a trap door.

"If you say so…" Harry said trailing off. "Look, me and my friends need a quiet place to… ah, study. Since you're in here, do you know any place?"

"Of course!" Sirius said happily. "You can use our living areas."

"Are you sure that's ok?" Harry questioned uneasily.

"Of course! It's our home isn't it?" There was a sort of bitterness at the word home, but Harry ignored it.

"Oh, thanks then." Harry said as he turned around.

"Harry?" Sirius called out, before Harry shut the door. Harry turned around and looked at the man.

"You look better." Harry felt his smile reach his ears for the first time in a long time and nodded his thanks before leaving the room.

"Who was it?" Nick questioned when Harry left the room.

"Professor Black. He said we can use his and Professor Lupin's quarters." Harry told them as he began to lead the way.

"They just let you use it?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah, it's a long story."

"And they leave together?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well, yeah, but it's not like that." Harry said as he felt his temperature rise as he tried to defend his uncles. "I mean Professor Black is always getting woman. Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Harry said, by now he was sure that his face resembled that of a tomato.

"If you say so Harry." Hermione giggled as the others laughed along with her. Red faced, Harry turned around and led the way to the entrance of their quarters.

"Why is the portrait a werewolf and a black dog?" Draco asked as Harry stopped in front of it. He never really had taken the time to admire the painting. He never really admired any of them, they were as normal as breathing around here. He looked as the werewolf silently howled at the full moon over head as the dog lay at the bottom of the cliff that the werewolf stood at. The trees surrounding it as the stars sparkled.

"Something personal." Harry said as he shrugged. "Yellow eyes." Harry whispered, feeling his cheeks rise in temperature. Originally, they wanted to put the password as Harry but Harry had pointed out that if James or Lily wanted in, they couldn't be caught having Harry as their password. So, they took the color of his eyes and made that their password. They always laughed when Harry walked into their room with his cheeks blushed.

"What was that?" Nick asked innocently.

"Nothing." Harry snapped back, knowing full well he shouldn't have ranted to Nick about the choice of password. Harry led them into the middle of the living room after shutting the portrait. He sat down in the middle and instructed Hermione, Draco, and Ron to sit around him. Nick, however, decided he knew the two Professors enough to go and raid their fridge.

"Ok, Draco I'm not sure how your father taught you, just do it whatever way you find easier. Close your eyes and take a deep breath through you nose." Harry instructed and watched as they did. "Now breathe out through your mouth. Continue doing this for a few minutes, letting your body calm itself." Harry watched and waited for a few minutes as they continued the steps Harry was pleased to note that when a loud crash came from the kitchen, none of them opened their eyes.

"Now slowly, start to focus on my voice. Strip away the memories very slowly. One by one. Slowly take them away." Harry continued in a soft voice.

"Empty your minds completely, think of nothing but my voice. Slowly try and tune out my voice till you feel as if you are surrounded by darkness. Slowly open your eyes, thinking of nothing and focusing in on nothing. Try and feel as if you're still staring into darkness." Harry turned his body face Draco, deciding he would be the strongest. He looked into Draco's unfocused eyes and let his magic reach out to the low brain waves. The barely there thoughts. He felt Draco's mind and pushed with his magic and struggled to force Draco's shields down.

"_I'm not a master for nothing." _Harry thought to himself in satisfaction as Draco gasped and his eyes began focusing in. Harry received some memories but quickly dismissed them. He then turned so he was angling towards Ron and his slightly focused eyes. Harry figured that he couldn't expect as much as Draco, as he had already have some training. Repeating the process with Ron, Harry smiled when only after a minute, Ron gasped also and his eyes focused even more.

Angling himself now towards Hermione Harry noticed her eyes were like Draco's; completely unfocused. He again repeated the process and struggled to force his way into her mind. She presented more of a challenge than Ron, but less then Draco.

Smiling, Harry stood up. "You all did very well for your first time, other than Draco, of course. We can train more if you guys want to. Merlin knows I love a challenge, I haven't had a good one since mine and Nick's last mental staring contest."

"Huh?" Ron asked confused. Nick, however, smirked.

"I totally won that."

"Only because Shadow bit me!" Harry whined.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Me and Nick like to try to break into each other's mind, just for fun though, not to look at anything personal. As a challenge. Nick won our last one." Harry said glumly. Nick, in return, stuck his tongue out.

"Nick." Harry said, barely holding in his laughs. Nick quickly put his tongue back in, but the damage was done. "Why is your tongue purple?"

"It seems I got caught in between the Professor's prank war, and my tongue turned color." Nick said angrily.

"Let me see." Ron said excitedly.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine!" Quickly Nick stuck out his tongue. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw Nick's vomit green tongue.

"You might want to be careful Nick, it might spread." Harry said seriously. Nick only glared at him as he stuck his tongue back in his mouth.

"We should probably go back." Harry said as he noticed the light fading away from the window. The others stopped laughing at Nick's expense and they all got up.

"Well Harry, that was definitely better than Father's way. He believed you could just yell to make someone forget." Draco said as he walked towards the portrait entrance.

"No problem Draco." Harry said as he pushed past them to open the door. Harry opened the door and had to stop himself from running into someone.

"What do you think you doing in there?" Lily Potter shrieked as she put her hand on her hip.

"We, um, we were just." Harry stuttered, unable to think of anything to say to the professor.

"I was tutoring them Lily." Remus said as he slid to a halt.

"Then why were you not in there with them?"

"I had to go grab something from my office and I took a little bit longer than necessary, I'm sure that got annoyed with how long I was taking and they were leaving."

"You were tutoring them without Ryan?" Lily said in a forced sad voice.

"I didn't know Ryan needed tutoring." Remus lied, trying not to flinch under Lily's glare. He may have been taller than her but even Harry to admit the glare could make Hagrid drop to his knees and apologize.

"Well next time ask." Lily snapped as she stomped away in her shoes.

"Thanks Remu- Professor Lupin." Harry said as he smiled at Remus. He quickly moved out of the way so the others could get out from the passage way.

"It's no problem Harry, sorry about taking your study area."

"I don't mind, I didn't even see you there."

"I was, ah, working on something." Remus said to Harry.

"By the way, Nick just happened to _accidently _trigger something in your kitchen and now his tongue… and lips seem to be a nasty shade of green." Harry said as he inspected Nick. Indeed, it had already spread to his lips. Nick tried to look down at his lips to no success.

"Well, unfortunately, I'm not the culprit, but it should go away by morning." Remus said even as he tried to rein in a smile.

"Please Professor; I can't walk around like this! Think of what all my fans would think!" Nick said dramatically. Harry held in a laugh and Draco shoved him playfully.

"I'm sorry, but the show must go on!" Remus said, playing along. He leaped over to his door, closing it while sweeping his other hand out wide. Harry laughed even as he shouted a good-bye behind his back.

"Who's up for dinner?" Ron suggested as he rubbed his stomach.

"Too late." Draco said as he shook his head.

"We could always go down to the kitchens." Harry suggested as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach. They really had spent a long time practicing Occlumency and he didn't even end up waking up till noon.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Hermione asked weakly. The others just laughed and shook their heads as they followed harry and Nick to the kitchens.

"How do you know where everything is?" Ron asked from behind. "I mean, Fred and George didn't even know so much about the castle when they were second years."

"We just explored quite a bit last year." Nick said as he shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to give away the secret of Harry's map yet. "The Shadow's Map" as they have christened it.

"Oh." Was Ron's simple reply. They walked in silence as they walked to the kitchen.

"It's been a nightmare." Ron suddenly started. "I mean, before with Neville it was better as he was with me, but without him it's been terrible." Seeing their confused looks, he explained. "Being with Potter, I mean. Before with Neville we used to make fun of him together, no there's nobody and Harry, why are you tickling a pear?"

Harry laughed as he pushed open the door to the kitchen and the house elves all gathered around him.

"What is yous be liking sir?" The one in the front asked.

"Remember when we went to Ginny's that one time?" Harry whispered to Nick.

"Yeah." Nick said as he nodded.

"What was that one place we got the food from when we went to the muggle town?"

"I don't think they have that here Harry." Nick said as he chuckled.

"I'll still try. Excuse me; do you have anything from McDucks?" Harry politely asked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Ron and Draco exchanged looks.

"I think what he meant to say," Hermione said through her laughter. "Is McDonalds. It's a muggle type of food." The house elf had originally looked worried at Harry's request, but his eyes lightened in recognition at Hermione's.

"Oh yes! Professor Lupins and Blacks always be asking for it!" The house elf said as he relayed the request to the other elves.

"Muggle food?" Draco asked. He wasn't sneering or anything, Harry noticed, just curious.

"Yeah, we got it from Muggle London before; we also went to some place. Um, what was it? Stacy's!" Harry said, thinking he had gotten it right. Hermione just shook her head, not bothering to correct him.

"Here's your food Sirs and Misses." The house elf said as he and other house elves placed tray upon tray of food onto the small table they had seated themselves in.

"How does it smell to you?" Hermione asked Ron and Draco, not bothering to ask Harry and Nick as they had already started eating. Draco experimentally picked up a burger and sniffed it, his stomach involuntarily growling. He carefully tore open the wrapping and bit into it.

"It's… surprisingly delicious." Draco said leading Ron to open one and start to eat.

"Um, can someone come here?" Hermione shouted, not knowing who to call. A house elf immediately ran over.

"Is something wrong?" The house elf asked worriedly.

"No! Of course not! It's delicious." Hermione said to reassure the house elf. "What is your name?"

"Fickly Misses." The house elf said nervously. Hermione leaned down toward Fickly's ear and whispered something to him that the others couldn't hear. Hermione pulled away from his ear smiling and the house elf walked away to tell the other eves something.

"What did you say?" Harry asked as he ate a french fry. A nice break away from the traditional wizard food. "Nothing like grease covered food." Harry said in delight as he awaited Hermione's reply.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said, moving her hand as if to swat away an annoying fly. The other looked at her odd but didn't comment.

"That was really good muggle food." Ron said after he finished his burger.

"McGoose is really good." Harry agreed, nodding his head. Hermione just sighed, not bothering to teach him the true name.

What time is it?" Draco asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Late." Harry told them as he checked his watch. "We should probably go to bed… right after these good looking things." Harry said as the house elves placed McFlurries onto the table. Hermione just laughed as the purebloods indulged into more muggle food.

"I wish today wasn't Sunday." Ron said sadly as he picked at his dessert.

"At least it was fun." Nick said as he looked down at the table.

"Aww come on you guys! It's not that bad! We have classes with each other all day on Mondays!" Harry said as he tried to cheer them up.

"What do we have first?" Draco asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Defense, and stop yawning. You're making me want to yawn!" Hermione snapped at Draco playfully.

"Guys! I think the ice cream got rid of the color!" Nick said as he stuck his tongue out and pointed it up in a futile attempt to look at it. Causing the others to laugh.

xXxXx

"We'll be late if you don't get up now Harry! Draco already had left!" Nick yelled as he got ready for the day.

"No breakfast?" Harry jokingly mumbled as he rolled out of bed.

"We just ate like five hours ago." Nick exasperatedly said.

"Joking." Harry protested as he quickly changed into his school robes. "Did I take a shower last night?" Harry questioned Nick as he left.

"I don't know, it was so late, I just went to sleep right away. I think I heard the water turn on." Nick said as he made his way down the stairs. Harry felt his hairs and noticed that it felt wet, signifying he took a shower… he hoped.

"We have defense right?" Harry asked as they hurriedly made their way down the tower's stairs.

"Yeah, I told Draco to just meet us down there." Nick said as he leaped the last few steps and ran towards the classroom pushing past people who yelled as they passed.

Harry ran at the door, grabbing the door know to shove it open only to feel a hook behind his navel. He looked around when he landed and noticed happily that Nick was with him.

"What happened?" Nick asked as Harry helped him to his feet.

"I don't know, the knob was a portkey." Harry said confused as he held up the knob.

"I thought portkeys didn't work in Hogwarts?" Nick questioned as he looked around their surroundings. They were in a clearing that was shrouded in the darkness. There was no moon above but the ground seemed to glow. The clearing was surrounded by trees, with only one path out.

"I thought so too." Harry said curiously. "Think we should follow the path?"

"No, something isn't right. There's no moon, yet there's still light. I think we should stay here." Nick said seriously.

"Okay." Harry said as he looked around the clearing. He watched to see if any of the shadows moved, in case this was real. At this point, he wasn't really sure. Harry heard a crack and his head whipped around to see if anyone was there. He frowned when there wasn't.

"What do you thinks out there?" Nick asked as he too searched the forest.

"I don't know; think we should search by air?" Harry suggested as another noise went off within the forest.

"No, we'll just get caught easier if the thing can fly or use magic."

"What should we do then?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't have a good feeling about this." A few seconds after Nick finished his sentence, a blood curdling scream ripped through the air.

"Oh god, was that Hermione?" Harry asked as the blood drained from his face.

"How would she have gotten here?" Nick asked even as Harry took off towards the noise. He blindly ran through the thick forest to get after Harry. He swore when a particularly nasty brush cut its way into his arm. He ignored the pain in favor of chasing after Harry, hearing noises all around them.

"Nick, look." Harry said after he eventually stopped. Nick, who had his hands on his knees, breathing deeply, looked up.

"What? How?" Nick asked as he looked around the clearing he was just in a second ago.

"Nick!" Harry said. Nick followed Harry's pointed finger to a shadow that was moving around them, circling like a predator.

"What do you th-." Nick was cut off as the shadow began to run towards them. With the light of the clearing, they could see the ghostly white mask and dark robes of the death eater.

"What is a death eater doing here?" Harry asked as he frowned. He quickly shot a stunner at it and watched as it crumpled to the ground. Another quickly raced out of the forest, causing Nick to stun it. One after another, they raced out of the forest trying to reach Harry and Nick, forcing them to be on the defensive.

"This is ridiculous!" Harry screamed as the figures started to attack back.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to find a death eater had silently approached from behind and without thinking Harry quickly drew his sword from its sheath on his back. He brought the sword down in a diagonal slash causing the figure to fall. Harry stared curiously at his sword. Seeing if his suspicions were true, he bent down and ripped the mask off of the death eater.

"Nick!" Harry yelled smiling. "Got your sword?"

"Always, why?" Nick asked as he stunned three more death eaters.

"Simulation." Harry screamed as he disregarded the faceless head of the dummy at his feet. Even though Harry couldn't see him, he knew Nick was smiling. The last time they had a fight hadn't been for a while. He stayed looking at Nick long enough to see him grab his sword.

Harry quickly changed his posture, in his right hand he held his holly wand and with his left he held his sword with the yellow jewel glinting oddly in the glowing clearing. He brought it down onto another dummy and watched as it fell, the magic running out of it. In quick procession, he stunned the death eaters farthest away from him and would bring his sword down onto the fake death eaters who were able to make it past his spells.

Harry felt free in that moment. Something he truly hadn't felt in a long time. He lost himself in the fake battle. The dummies never seeming to run out, which was perfectly fine with Harry. His worries seem to fall lifeless just as the dummies in front of him did. His movements were free-flowing, constantly moving and slashing his sword. Not worrying about Nick, knowing he would do perfectly fine by himself. They weren't trained by the best for nothing.

The spells bounced harmlessly off the magically enhanced blade. It was personal touch of his; he had searched for a way to be able to repel the magic and not only block it, but send it back at its opponent. Hitting it back like a beater would do to the bludger. The glow of the clearing eerily illuminating the fallen bodies of the lifeless dummies that began piling up.

"Are they just going to keep coming?" Harry yelled over to Nick as he struck down three more.

"I don't know, they're starting to get harder and quicker."

"I've noticed." Harry yelled back over. He quickly snuck a glance at Nick and noticed that they were beginning to again on him also.

"Harry! Behind you!" Nick screamed. Harry quickly spun around and jabbed his sword through the dummy's stomach, only to notice the wand pressed at his throat.

"Damn it." Harry cursed. Slowly the scene started to shift as Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion. He greedily took in the air before he saw Nick's hand in front of his face. H grabbed and let Nick help him up. As he readjusted to his situation he noticed that he was in the Defense against the Dark Arts class room. The only problem was it wasn't his class; it seemed to be a fifth year one. Not wanting it to be noticed, he sheathed his sword, only to find it wasn't in his hand. It still seemed to be sheathed on his back.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned as he turned to Sirius.

"Ah! So the dead finally decided to join the living!" Sirius said happily as he walked over to Nick and Harry.

"What?" Harry questioned as he went to wipe the sweat that as on his head only to find that it wasn't there either.

"Class! I'd like you to give these two a hand! They survived the longest against our little _test_." Sirius said as he smirked. He started to clap obnoxiously so the other would, and eventually they did.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry questioned as he looked around. "And what time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon." Sirius said happily. "You've been out for about five hours."

"Five hours?" Harry asked incredulously. "Doing what?"

"Well, me and Professor Lupin decided it would be a good idea to put all of our classes through a test to see how well their fighting skills were, you two survived the longest, which is quite sad." Sirius said as he looked disappointedly at the rest of the group.

"SIRIUS! They're back!" Remus yelled as he burst through the door. "Oh." He said as he noticed the two were already standing there.

"We had Remus monitoring everybody to make sure they didn't go through too much emotional trauma." Sirius supplied helpfully at the confused looks of the two and the rest of the class.

"How though? How did you make it do that?" Harry questioned the two Professors.

"They obviously monitored your heart rate." Sneered an older student, one Harry recognized. The boy never really did like to be beat by others and always tried to outdo everyone else.

"I meant put else in that world McLaggen." Harry sneered back. _"I just can't wait to see how his brother Cormac turns out." _Harry thought to himself.

"Good question!" Sirius declared happily. "It was a spell that we adjusted from the Daydreaming Spell. We made it so it showed what _we _wanted it to show instead of the other way around. We fixed it so that we could put it on an object and it would activate whenever touched, well, except when we touched it."

"I guess we should go now." Harry said as he looked around the classroom. He nodded to Sirius and Remus before taking off to Charms, hoping one of their friends had grabbed their books. They burst into the Charms classroom to hear laughter ringing off the walls.

"Where have you been?" Flitwick happily asked when they approached his desk.

"We were in a... dream land?" Harry said unsure of how it would sound coming out of a student's mouth.

"Ah! Defense class! You were still in it? Twenty point to Ravenclaw each!" Flitwick exclaimed happily. "Keep it up boys; I want to win the house cup again this year." Flitwick whispered to them as he winked.

"We were just finishing up the tickling charm and you may take part if you wish." Flitwick told them as he walked off to help a pair where a girl was crying uncontrollably from laughing so hard.

They quickly located their friends and walked over to them.

"Finally! I was beginning to get worried!" Hermione exclaimed as she sent her charm to Ron.

"Sorry." Nick apologized. "It's not our fault we're that good." Nick finished with a smile. Hermione quickly sent her spell at Nick, who was unprepared for the sudden attack. He fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, it's not fault I'm _that _good." Hermione mocked as she lifted the curse.

"What was that?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone when Nick began to grumble to himself.

"Nothing honey." Nick said mockingly.

"That's good." Hermione said as she packed up her back to leave. As Flitwick dismissed them Hermione rounded on them.

"How did you last so long? I had so many spells I knew but I only lasted a little while."

"We know, we heard you, well, I'm not really sure, it was probably a trap. Anyways, you have to wait…" Hermione cut him off.

"Till I learn Occlumency, I know! But that doesn't mean you can't train me physically, I lost my wand and I felt so helpless, like a sitting duck. I'm sure you can help me learn that!" Hermione insisted.

"I would be nice." Draco agreed as Ron nodded.

"Look, I'm not an instructor, I'll try and help you but I won't be able to do much. I just had a head start, that's all." Harry said as he tried to explain.

"I'll help you out with it Harry." Nick said from beside Harry.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." Hermione pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Harry! Thank you!" Eventually she let go and smiled at him. Harry could only give a week smile in return.

"What do you want to do in the few hours we have till dinner?" Ron asked as they started walking down the hallway, so they wouldn't be in the way of rushing students.

"Let's go to the library." Harry suggested. "I'm sure me and Nick have notes we need to copy."

"Always the Ravenclaw." Draco laughed.

"Shut it, you're as much of a Claw as I am." Harry said as he playfully pushed Draco. The walked in silence as they made their way to the library. Luckily, the table they usually sat at was empty so they dumped their things there.

"You'll never guess what happened in Transfiguration." Ron smirked as he took out a piece of parchment to start his homework. Draco scowled.

"My stupid house elf appeared during the middle of McGonagall's lecture. Started warning Potter of all the dangers to come this year, about how he needed to be safe and go home. Stupid thing apparently did it more than once too. I ordered the idiot to go straight home."

"He was actually quite sweet." Hermione supplied kindly.

"Whatever." Draco said as he brushed it off.

"What happened with Potter?" Nick asked as he accepted Hermione's notes.

"Went up to the Hospital Wing, said he probably got injured when the thing landed on him. Which it didn't by the way, a Malfoy house elf would never be so clumsy. Landed perfectly on the floor, Dobby did." Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco's indecisiveness as to whether defend or verbally attack the creature.

"I don't know what made McGonagall angrier, being interrupted during class, or Potter storming out." Ron said. Hermione sighed when he turned to ask her a question but helped him anyways.

"You think… you think it has anything to do with Neville?" Harry asked lowering his voice so only the others could hear. They all stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Harry.

"How would Dobby know about that? I'll ask him about it anyways though." Draco said as he turned back to his work. The rest turned to their work also, and Harry went back to copying down their notes. Sighing, Harry grabbed a notebook that he had kept in his bag since last year.

"_Ginny?" _He wrote experimentally wrote in it. He sighed once again when he received no reply at all. This year really wasn't going how he had planned at all. They continued to work and chat happily as they finished their homework and Hermione helped Harry and Nick with the things they missed.

"So, it wasn't that bad of a Monday then was it Ron?" Harry questioned after he finished writing a sentence.

"No, definitely one of the more enjoyable." Ron said as he thought about it.

"Not that it matter, but how long did you guys last in the Defense test?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was by myself, but I still held myself off for quite a bit." Draco said as he sniffed with indignation.

"Me and Ron lasted quite a while, a little longer than Draco I believe?" Hermione said as she looked towards Draco, who nodded.

"Apparently the professors were worried you got trapped or something. That's why we were so worried." Hermione informed them as she accepted her notes back.

"Well they definitely worked hard on it last night." Harry told them as he said that Sirius seemed to be working on something in the room.

"Is that why he offered us his quarters?" Draco asked.

"Um, sure." Harry said, not able to reveal his relation with Sirius.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun, ready to go to dinner?" Harry said as he looked at his watch. The others nodded and they all began to pack up their stuff. They waved good-bye to the librarian that had taken to helping the kids out when they needed a book or anything similar. They stopped at Ravenclaw tower where Draco, Harry, and Nick dropped off their things and went to Gryffindor tower so Hermione and Ron could drop their things off.

"Potter isn't in the dormitories, probably still in the Hospital Wing." Ron told them as he walked through the portrait. They claimed their usual seats at Ravenclaw table and said hello to their friends.

"What are you smirking at Hermione?" Ron asked as they waited for Dumbledore to make an announcement before the food would appear.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said dismissively even as her smirk grew.

"Students, one thing before we begin to eat. If any house elves are found warning you of something, please report it." Dumbledore said before sitting back down.

The food appeared along the tables, the house elves having served something different for once. Every muggleborn smiled in surprise while the purebloods looked down in disgust.

"Hermione got us McDonald's, Stacy's, and Royal Burger!" Harry cried happily as he began to eat.

"Hermione," Ron began. "You're bloody brilliant."

**A/N: **So what exactly is Stacy's and Royal Burger? Anybody know? Well if you review and get them correct I'll get you in the next chapter! You know you want to! I like how this chapter turned out. Any concerns or mistakes on my part just let me know and I'll try and fix them. It's midnight where I am, meaning I made my deadline, yay!

Every Wednesday!


	19. A Flashy Exit

A Flashy Exit

Looking down at the plans on his desk, Cyrus knew he was screwed. There was no way to go about this diplomatically, he had already tried. He really didn't feel like forcing his people into another war that didn't need to happen, however, the opposing force made it very clear they _did _want it to happen.

"Which makes no sense strategically, as we have more people!" Cyrus muttered angrily as felt his head fall onto his hands.

"Something wrong?" Cyrus heard Lyla ask from above him. Sighing he looked up at her to see her looking at him concerned.

"Just trying to plan our next move." Cyrus said as swept his hand across the desk, gathering the papers.

"How's it going?"

"I feel like we just had this conversation at breakfast." Cyrus said as he laughed without humor.

"I know, but still, the feeling that I can't do anything. At least I can be informed."

"I know honey." Cyrus said as he stood up. He quickly caught Lyla's kips in his own for a couple of seconds before breaking away. "I have to go, I have a meeting."

"Let me come with you." Lyla said as she grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"You know how it is, these people are stuck on tradition, they want their privacy." Cyrus said reluctantly.

"I know, I know, go play army." Lyla said playfully as she swept his hands at him, shooing him away. He squeezed her hand and left the room. He quietly and quickly walked down the hallway to the room that had been used for the last war, which luckily hadn't been for a while. Walking into the room, he felt an unfamiliar feeling run through his body as he looked around. The large table in the center of the bare room was packed and he could tell there were people hidden in the shadows, hiding their identities from the surrounding people.

"Good afternoon." Cyrus said as he walked into the room. Everyone, including Tyler, stood up and sat down after the two rulers sat down. Cyrus and Tyler had unofficially agreed to let Cyrus run the meeting.

"First thing first, how has our, ah,_ diplomatic_ approach been going." Cyrus asked as he made eye contact with certain people.

"If I may sir." A voice called from the darkness before anyone else could reply.

"You may, and you're name is?" Cyrus asked as the figure stepped out of the shadows. Even without the shadow cover, he wore a long black rope with the hood up that cast a shadow over his face.

"My codename is Bigmommak." The spy said before continuing. "The leader of the rebel group has still not been seen, making it so we cannot try and talk him out of it. We cannot even drop subtle hints that it would be a losing war. He only has one confidant that has actually seen him; this person is shrouded with secrecy and has body guards placed around him constantly."

"Do we have any clue what he looks like at all?" Cyrus asked hopefully.

"No sir." The spy said as they lowered their head.

"Has he tried to brand any of you yet?" Cyrus asked to the spies that stood in the darkness. Another figure stepped forward, silently asking permission to speak.

"You may proceed…?"

"My codename is Pintoness, a newer recruit was reportedly branded. It is not known what the mark was supposed to do, or what shape it took. I managed to get a glimpse of the recruit when he was escorted out, he seemed to not remember what had happened but I heard him complain about not being able to feel his chest."

"How can someone not remember what has happened to them?" A general asked from his seat. "Sorry sir." He said after he realized he spoke without permission.

"It's fine General Teufel." Cyrus shared a look with Tyler. "It seems that we are at more of a disadvantage than we thought. It seems that this man, whoever he may be, or she, has knowledge of magic. You may speak." Cyrus said to one individual that looked ready to burst.

"Magic? How is that possible? The only magic that we have had was outlawed after the crow incident. All the books were burned, the ruler had made sure of it."

"It may not be that type of magic."

"You can't mean! We haven't breed a wizard in over a hundred years." Cyrus grimaced at the word _breed, _but continued.

"When one of our own leaves this realm, they could quite possibly have a wizard child with a wizard. Besides, you don't have to be born a wizard, we still have that magic in use from long ago that would let us use it."

"Then why don't we use it?"

"Because Agent…?" Cyrus was starting to get embarrassed. Wasn't he supposed to know the names of these people?

"My codename is Mimbulus Mimbletonia." _That's why,_ Cyrus thought to himself.

"Take your codename for example, that is technically a wizard plant, but we use it for potions that we make."

"But potions don't require magic, codename is H.P.F." Another person argued.

"I'm getting off track here, we all don't use magic because we don't have wands. We don't have a wand maker and one wouldn't sell to us. A wand, or a staff, or any device that would let us channel our dormant magic would need to be used."

"I still have no clue how Nick got his." Cyrus heard Tyler mutter under his breath, causing Cyrus to grin before continuing.

"Meaning, that this person has to have a relative or parent or is a wizard. If they are a wizard, the most important question is how they got here." Silence met Cyrus' statement.

"So he could kill use with two words." H.P.F. spoke up, ignoring Cyrus' second sentence.

"Technically, yes, however the wizards that are born with don't tend to have our unique abilities, and if they do they are very much restricted."

"Well then we will have to rethink our plans." General Teufel said.

"The main goal is still trying to solve this without much violence." Cyrus said carefully.

"Of course." Sighing, Cyrus stood up. They really hadn't got much done.

"Meeting dismissed. Oh, and everybody needs to start getting _easier_ codenames."

xXxXx

Harry fumed. He tore up the letter in his hand. He felt Hedwig nip at his ear but he ignored her. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone, even if that someone was an owl.

"What is it Harry?" Nick asked from across the table. The great hall still was flooded with the income of owls for the morning post.

"Looks like I'll be staying here for Christmas."

"Why? You'll be almost the only one here!" Ron said aghast.

"I know, but my dad doesn't think it's safe for me to come home."

"Why wouldn't it be safe Harry?" Hermione asked. "Never mind, I know what your answer will be."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said sincerely. "I was really looking forward to going home too."

"I'll stay with you." Nick suggested.

"And I wasn't planning on going home." Draco added.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Harry said happily. "Where are you going this year Hermione? Hopefully not to, what did you call it? Ah, skiing, hopefully not that again."

"Actually, I am, this Saturday everybody leaves." Hermione said as she sniffed indignantly. "We actually _enjoy _it, you know."

"Ron?" Harry said as he turned towards the red haired boy.

"Me and Ginny are going home, Mum's trying to get everyo/ne home this year." Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's like the woman thinks we never see each other. It feels weird to be the only one in the group with siblings."

"Only this once, but Ron, I have siblings!" Harry said, annoyed.

"You're actually telling us something?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Merlin Weasley! You've met them before!" Harry yelled, gaining the attention of some curious Ravenclaws.

"I have?" Ron asked shocked. He seemed to be searching his brain. "Oh…oh… I forgot I guess?"

"I'm quite literally about to hit you." Harry said as he turned to look at his food. He sighed again, ignoring whatever Ron said. He had really looked forward to going home. He was practically giddy with the thought of being able to go home. To see the odd moon that he had gotten so used to seeing as he fell asleep, looking through the sunroof that had had put in. Being able to read by the fire as it cast a soft light around the room. Playing with Dan and Rose in the snow as Nick laughed and threw snowball after snowball at them. Eating breakfast with his dad early in the morning as everyone else was still sleeping. Normally waking up to a smoky kitchen if the two had tried to cook, as the house elves squirmed, wanting to help the friends, not master.

He really couldn't look forward to the evenings he wished he could spend with Ginny. Her cold and distant attitude towards him had given Harry the hint. Even if the attitude wasn't enough, the closure of the bond was enough to force him away. He constantly tried talking to her and involving her to little success. The only person she would communicate with was Loony Lovegood, as Harry had taken to calling her. The girl answered none of his questions about how she knew about him, and Cyrus had never heard of the Lovegood's. She knew too much though, and her attitude was almost the same as Ginny's. Every day that passed, he suspected her more and more, as did Nick.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco were oblivious, of course. They were only on their third lesson and only Draco could actually hold Harry off for at least five minutes. Hermione had not only begun to pester him about Occlumency, but still continued about the physical training. Honestly, did they think it was his job or something to help them? He truly didn't have much of a problem with it, as he had nothing better to do anyways.

Today everybody seemed to be up early and looking at their group, which was another reason Harry felt nervous. Sirius and Remus had somehow gotten into their minds that a dueling club should be started, as the results for fighting off a death eater attack were surprisingly low, and _forced _himself and Nick to give a presentation. Of course Harry had tried to refuse the offer, Nick didn't seem too happy about it either, but Sirius insisted that they should. So this Friday, courtesy of Sirius and Remus, Harry and Nick were expected to fight each other. Being only one day away, Harry and Nick tried any chance they had to get out of the commitment.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what did you need Hermione?" Harry asked as he snapped out of reverie.

"I asked you what your sibling's names were, since Ron doesn't remember." Hermione asked nervously, trying to laugh it off.

"Well, they're twins. Dan was born first and his full name is Daniel Harry Shade and he is also my godson." Harry started as he smiled proudly. "A Ravenclaw most definitely." _If he ever came here_, Harry added silently.

"Then there is Rose, whose full name is Rose Lyla Shade, she's definitely a prankster." Harry continued, to which Nick only snorted. "And Nick's parents are her godparents."

"That's nice!" Hermione said happily, finally able to get answers out of Harry. "I really do like the name Rose, I always wanted to name one of my kids that."

"You thought about kid names already?" Harry asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, of course! I may be brainy, but I'm still a girl." Hermione said as she blushed.

"That must be annoying Hermione, being the only girl in the group." Luna said suddenly, breaking into their conversation.

"Oh! Ah, sometimes, it's nice though, not as much drama." Hermione said as if she was a deer caught in the headlights.

"You can always hang out with us sometimes." Ginny said, much to Harry's surprise.

"Ginny?" Harry said stunned. Ginny only looked to glare at him hatefully and Harry felt himself break.

"Ginny? Talk to me, what did I do?" Harry asked weakly, speaking low so only Ginny could hear him.

"Go away Shade." Ginny said hatefully before turning back to Hermione. "Whenever you need some girls to talk to, just come hang out with us, ok Hermione?"

"Uh, ok?" Hermione said unsure of the situation. Ginny smiled brightly, not fully reaching her ears like her normal smiles did, before standing up and walking away, Luna following behind her with her head lowered.

"That was weird." Draco commented as he watched them walk away.

"Tell me about, why Ginny would want to hang out with you Hermione, I don't know." Ron said as he ate the rest of his food. He cried in pain as an orange spell shot out towards him.

"You're such an arse Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled as she rushed out of the Great Hall.

"What was that for?" Ron yelled after her as he collected himself off of the floor.

"You really insulted her Ron." Nick commented as he flicked a sausage that went flying towards him when Ron fell over, knocking his plate in the process.. He smirked when the sausage hit and upper year Slytherin who stood up to find the culprit.

"Why? I just meant that Ginny doesn't know Hermione!" Ron said as he tried to get the food off of him, snapping at the curious students who were looking at him.

"That's not how she took it Ron." Harry said as he stared at the door Hermione just left.

"Maybe she should hang out with Ginny and Loony from now on." Ron muttered to himself, taking Harry's nicknames for Luna he used whenever he ranted about her.

"You won't be saying that when you try to do your homework tonight Ron." Harry said as he collected his bags to go their first class. "You two ready?" Harry asked as he shrugged the bag on. Draco and Nick nodded their agreement.

"We'll see you later Ron, make sure Hermione is okay too." Harry said as he exited the Great Hall, only to be followed.

"Hey Shade!" A voice called from behind. Sighing, Harry turned around to face Ryan potter running after them.

"Yes Potter?" Harry asked irritated.

"I was wondering if you could help me after class today?" Ryan asked, the way his words came out, it seemed to pain him.

"With what?" Harry asked as his eyebrow raised.

"Well, you know, school stuff."

"Aren't there upper years and tutors to do that?"

"I figured a student my age would be better. Plus, I could help you some things too." Ryan smiled. It seemed to him like his offer was one in a million, that nobody would be able to turn him down.

"No." Harry said simply.

"What?" Ryan asked, his voice losing some of the faked kindness as his smile slipped off his face.

"I said, 'no'. I already have enough homework and then I help my _friends_ once I'm done." Harry said as he watched Ryan get a shade darker from embarrassment. He seemed to be biting down on his tongue.

"Oh, okay." Ryan said simply before turning around and running down the hallway.

"That's it? No snide comment, no malicious remark?" Harry asked to no one in particular as he felt more confused than ever. "Is everyone changing personalities this year?"

"We're going to be late Harry." Draco reminded Harry from behind. Indeed, Harry noted, the hallways were starting to fill with students and as Harry checked his watch he saw that there was little over five minutes to get to the other side of the castle. Not running, but not yet walking, the three made it to their joint Defense class with Hufflepuffs just in time.

"Good morning class!" Sirius called happily. "Professor Lupin is sick today and won't be able to join us for this fine lesson. However, he should be fine by Friday and be present for our _lovely _dueling club session."

Grimly, Harry realized that last night was indeed a full moon. He could notice the tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation running through Sirius and his mannerisms. He was too busy studying Sirius that he didn't realize that everyone's attention was on him and Nick.

"Huh?" He asked confused when he was nudged in the ribs by Nick.

"I said, will you two be ready for your presentation?"

"No, sorry, we won't." Harry said, hoping to get out of the commitment.

"Well the, you'll just have to get a zero." Sirius as he leaned against the desk smiling at Harry and Nick.

"You can't do that!" Nick said aghast.

"Oh! But I can! Just like I can give you all a pop quiz!" Sirius said happily as he gathered the parchments off of his desk and began passing them out. Luckily, none of the students groaned, which Harry was thankful for. If they had been with a group of Gryffindors or Slytherins they would have insulted Harry but, the Hufflepuffs loyalty and Ravenclaws need for knowledge blocked it out.

Simple questions were on the test, such as _What spell would be most useful against a stunner? What is the easiest way to disarm an opponent? _And Harry's personal favorite, _What spell would you like Harry Shade and Nick Shadow to perform during the duel?_

Harry waited after class, knowing he and Sirius both had a free period next period. He told Nick and Draco he would meet up with them in the library and walked up to Sirius desk.

"How's Remus?" Harry asked worriedly as he got Sirius' attention.

"Bad, last night was worse than usual." Sirius said frowning as he graded some of the tests that he had just passed out. "Don't even think about it Harry."

"Think about what?" Harry asked innocently.

"I may not know you very well, but I know you like to help people. You wouldn't be able to find a cure even if you spent the rest of you years here looking for one." Sirius said as he looked up at Harry. No smile graced his lips and Harry could tell he was legitimately warning him.

"I won't." Harry said seriously.

"Good." Sirius said as he turned back down to his papers.

"About the duel…"

"There really is nothing I can do Harry, Dumbledore himself is really looking forward to it." Sirius said sadly.

"Oh." Harry said simply as he thought that through. Why would Dumbledore care about two students dueling? Sure it was the first day of the dueling club, but still…

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know Harry!" Sirius yelled in annoyance as he slammed his fist down on the table. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it." Sirius immediately apologized.

"It's fine."

"It really isn't. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just I barely got any sleep and with this new job, and the James has been-." Sirius suddenly stopped, as if he was about to say something he shouldn't.

"What about James?" Harry asked innocently. "He has seemed… strange lately. He hasn't been normal in classes."

"I don't know either Har-. You know Harry, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared." Sirius said as he laughed at almost talking before he realized it was an act.

"I'm just a good actor." Harry said as he shrugged. He sat on the edge of the desk and looked down at the tests that Sirius was grading. He saw that he had gotten to his parchment and watched as Sirius went over the test. He snatched the paper out from under Sirius' hand when he marked one wrong.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry grabbed it.

"_What is the best way to get rid of a hex? _The best way would obviously be to dodge, which I put." Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"I was looking for more of a spell to block it."

"Well you should have specified." Harry said as he sniffed indignantly, but said nothing else on the subject.

"You sound like me when I was a kid." A weak but joking voice said from behind.

"Remus!" Both Harry and Sirius exclaimed as Harry spun around. Remus flinched at the loud noise but smiled at them. Remus looked better than Harry would have thought.

"You look… good?"

"Why do you seem so shocked Harry?" Remus asked as he smiled and walked forward.

"What? You've never gotten so healthy right away Remus, even I have some scratches." Sirius said as he stared at Remus in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you, don't I get a hug?" Remus asked, directing his question to Harry. Knowing he hadn't done it in a while,. Harry reached deep down inside of himself. Reliving the experience for the first time in a while, Harry took some time before looking at Remus.

"Remus." Harry gasped in surprise. "Did you take something?"

"Well, I did take a potion." Remus admitted shyly.

"Must have been one hell of a potion." Harry said as he reached his arm out experimentally.

"Why?"

"Your aura, it's all, well, screwed up." Harry reached his hand out, waving his arm around to get his aura to react to him. He frowned when it didn't.

"What do you mean?" The smile was still of Remus' face, it seemed nothing could get rid of his mood.

"It's, I don't know, it's nothing I've ever encountered before. Your aura always reacted to me, it was the werewolf part of it."

"What are you saying Harry?" Sirius asked from behind him.

"Every aura I have ever witnessed has reacted to me, well, when I forced it to, but Remus' isn't, like he took a tranquilizer."

"I'm sure it's nothing! I feel great!" Remus said happily, sounding better than before.

"How long ago did you take the potion?"

"Oh, about five minutes ago."

"Did you make it?"

"No, I found it on my bedside table."

"So you took it?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well, I don't see why not, it's not like anyone else knows our password. I figured you or Sirius left it."

"I don't like this Remus." Sirius said worriedly.

"It's like the potion numbed Remus; werewolf portion of his aura, that's why his body isn't feeling the pain."

"Can you feel your aura?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Well, I haven't done this in a while, but." Harry swung his arm out, hitting the bright red of Sirius aura that radiated far out when Harry concentrated on it. He smiled when Sirius grunted in pain and his arm flew to his stomach. "Did you feel that?"

"Ok, so aura equals body condition." Sirius said as he straightened out and rubbed his side. Closing his eyes, Harry felt his sight go deeper back into his body, where he could call on it later if need be.

"Just, don't take any more potions you don't know about, ok Uncle Moony?" Harry asked as he studied the werewolf.

"I promise." Harry hugged Remus and hugged Sirius. "Fix my test." Harry whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"Well, I have to go take transfiguration as it should be starting in…" Harry checked his watch. "Ah! Five minutes, gotta go!" Harry yelled as he bolted out of the door, hearing the two adults yell goodbye.

"You just made it Mr. Shade." McGonagall said as Harry made it into the door just as he heard the clock tower ring, signaling noon. He gave the professor a smile as he sat down next to Nick. He noticed Ron was sitting in front of them with Draco. He searched the room as McGonagall started her lesson. He noticed Hermione was sitting in the back corner, muttering something to herself silently.

"I'm an arse!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"I, uh, nothing professor."

"As I was saying we will be learning about transfiguring an obj-."

"I'm an arse and a git!" Ron exclaimed again.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall exclaimed, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sorry professor." Ron muttered, red in the face.

"We will be transfiguring objects into small animals, such as a cup to a fr-."

"I'm an arse, git, and ugly berk!" Ron exclaimed.

"Detention and fifteen points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall yelled, annoyed at being interrupted for the third time. Harry turned his head to laugh and his eyes caught Hermione's. She was smiling at him and he saw her visibly put her wand away. The sight just caused Harry to laugh even more and he tried to force the laughter down, luckily not gaining the Transfiguration Professor attention.

"Yes professor." Ron said dejectedly as he hung his head.

"As I was saying…" McGonagall said as she continued her lesson. Harry took notes with mild interest, he had already read about it, of course, but it was always nice to have a teacher. He became focused in on the lesson and wasn't paying attention to much, so it came as a surprise to him when his bag heated up and vibrated. Pulling out the diary that he kept on him at all times, he opened it up.

"_Hello Harry Shade." _Came the slanted writing that Harry could tell wasn't Ginny's.

"_Who is this?" _Harry wrote back.

"_Does that really matter? I'm more worried about you."_

"_Who is this?" _Harry wrote back again. _"And how did you get Ginny's diary?"_

"_I took it from her, it was quite easy actually." _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Oh, nothing really. I'm just wondering how your uncle is, yesterday was the full moon right? I hope the potion worked."_

Harry's face lost color. Not caring that he was in the middle of class he burst out of his seat and ran out of the classroom, not caring that the professor was calling him back. Deciding to go to the classroom first, Harry burst in. He tackled Remus to the ground and, forgetting he had a wand and a sword, pressed his hands around his neck. Harry ignored the exclamations of shock.

"What is your name?" Harry growled out.

"What? Harry get off of me!"

"Give me your name!" Harry said as he squeezed Remus' neck.

"Remus John Lupin." Remus said as he gasped for breath as Harry's tight grip took effect.

"Who bite you?"

"Fenrir Greyback."

"When I was little," Harry began, lowering his head and voice to that he was whispering in Remus neck. "What did I say to you?"

"You said you didn't care if I was a werewolf." Harry felt himself be pulled off if Remus and forced to stand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked Harry as he helped Remus up. Harry dusted the dirt that he had gotten on him when he tackled Remus off.

"We need to talk." Harry said simply, not caring about the class and that they were all staring at him.

"We're kind of teaching a class here Harry." Sirius said.

"You can stay here and keep track."

"But I want to know what it's about." Sirius whined.

"We can jet James to watch." Remus suggested as he rubbed his neck, where a red mark in the shape of two hands were growing.

"Brilliant! You, Mr. Creevy, go find James Potter. Tell him he needs to look after the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class." Sirius said as he pointed to a blonde haired boy.

"As in the father of Ryan Potter?" The boy excitedly asked. Sighing, Sirius nodded. The boy took off down the hallways. The three of them turned towards the door and watched, waiting for James to arrive.

"What is this about?" Remus asked.

"Not now." Harry said dismissively.

"Professor? What's happening?" A timid first year said as she raised her hand.

"What? Oh, nothing, just a little business matter we have to take care of." Sirius said as he looked out the door.

"What is this about Padfoot? Not that I mind but-. What he doing here?" James asked as he walked into the room.

"None of your business Potter." Harry said frostily.

"Listen here boy." James said warningly as he advanced forward.

"I'm so afraid, he called me boy!" Harry said mockingly.

"Enough!" Remus said firmly. "Come on." Harry glared at James until Remus had dragged him out of the room.

"I hate him, I really do." Harry announced as he shrugged out of Remus' grip.

"Stop it! You're both acting like children." Remus said as he began to walk ahead.

"I am a child." Harry muttered.

"Believe me Harry, I've tried that excuse a million times, he never believes me!" Sirius joked as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"You're so stupid." Harry muttered even as he smiled. In front of them, Remus gave the password to their living quarters and gestured for Sirius and Harry to go in.

"Do you still have that bottle that the potion was in?" Harry asked, before Remus could ask a question.

"No. It disappeared after I drank it, why?"

"You didn't think that was suspicious at all?"

"Like I said before, I thought you or Sirius had left it, so no, I wasn't suspicious."

"Well that's just great." Harry said irritably.

"Well, maybe you could tell me why you choked me and decided to not tell me about it."

"That potion, I wanted to make sure it didn't affect you."

"Why would it affect me?"

"Read this." Harry said as he threw the diary down onto the table. Remus grabbed it and flipped through the pages.

"Harry, there's nothing in this." Remus said timidly.

"What? That's impossible!" Harry yelled as he grabbed it. Furiously, he flipped to the front page where the short conversation should have been. "It has to be here! I didn't erase it and it could only disappear if I made it!"

"Are you sure someone wrote to you? I mean, wouldn't Ginny of had to give it to someone then?"

"They said they took it from her. It's not like she keeps it attached to her hip anymore." Harry said irritably.

"Harry, this could be a side-effect of the, ah, previous potion you took."

"Are you insinuating that I'm crazy?" Harry yelled incredulously.

"No, but you have been under a lot of stress lately." Remus said calmly.

"I know it happened!" Harry argued.

"Still, maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing."

"You listen here, I know when someone _writes _to me! I know the difference between real and fake. So I'm sorry, _werewolf_, if I cared about your wellbeing!" Harry yelled before turning around shoving open the portrait door. He slammed it shut behind him and stopped. He immediately felt guilty for saying that to Remus, he knew he should go and apologize. He knew what he said was just in anger, anger at the fact that Remus didn't believe him.

"Serves him right." Harry muttered angrily as he stormed further away from the quarters of his uncles. Checking his watch, Harry figured classes would have let out for lunch, so he made his way to the Great Hall. He walked in silence that whole way there, thinking of how the meeting with Remus should have gone.

"Why did you disappear like that Harry?" Nick as Harry sat in his usual seat. Before Harry replied, he looked up to the table that sat the professors and noticed Remus sat at the table with his head bowed.

"Nothing important." Harry replied. Nick sensed the annoyance in Harry's voice so he dropped it.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, noticing they were down a person. Glumly, Ron nudged his head towards the end of the table. Harry looked down and saw that Hermione was sitting with Luna and Ginny.

"I was so stupid this morning." Ron admitted sadly.

"Did I just hear Ron Weasley admit to being an idiot?" Nick asked in shock.

"Shut up."

"Maybe you should tell her what an idiot you are Ron, I mean, this time not in Transfiguration." Ron scowled at Harry, but got up anyways. He took a couple of deep breathes before beginning to walk down towards Hermione. The three of them watched Ron as he walked down and tried to get Hermione's attention. They watched as Ron said something they couldn't hear as his face blushed red, clashing with his hair. However, before Hermione could reply, the Great Hall's doors opened and Charlie Weasley walked in.

"Charlie?" Ron asked, shocked, running towards his brother. Leaving Hermione behind with her mouth open. Charlie made eye contact with Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Ginny, we're leaving." Charlie called. Ginny got up and started walking forward, only stopping when Harry stood up in front of her.

"I was going to give this to you on Saturday, but seeing as how you're leaving." Harry said smiling as he held out a small jewelry box to Ginny. Ginny picked up and inspected it for a second. She opened the case up and picked up the necklace that was inside. Without opening the locket up she threw it to the ground and brought her foot down upon it, before turning towards her brother and walking towards him. Harry heard the doors shut but could only stare at the ground where glass was shattered, knowing that when Ginny brought her foot down, she wasn't only shattering the locket.. He heard someone start to laugh and other join in.

"I have to go." Harry whispered as he turned around and ran out of the hall.

xXxXx

Just looking at the moon made him desperately want to escape to home. He knew that he couldn't however, the war restricting even him. While he was supposed to be protecting his people, he was stuck in this school. How he longed to be born to Cyrus and Lyla, have them be his actual parents, have Lyla give birth to him. If that had happened, he knew that he wouldn't have had to worry about this. He and Nick would have known each other for their whole lives. He wouldn't have had to come to Hogwarts and worry about stupid things. And most of all, he wouldn't have had to worry about Ginny.

"Harry!" A voice called.

He was surprised they were still at it, this was the third time someone come around calling his name. He knew it had to be about four in the morning. He had originally gone to the room of requirements and taken out his anger by blowing things up until he collapsed from exhaustion. Now, he was on the astronomy tower so he could feel the breeze that the night offered.

"Harry, are you up here?" The voice called, getting closer. Even if they did decide to come up to where Harry was, he was too hidden in the darkness.

"Harry?" Harry now recognized the voice as Remus'. He heard the noise that Remus made as he walked up the stairs. Remus walked out onto the opening until he was looking out over the grounds.

"I admit, it is quite a view." Remus said quietly as he turned to look exactly where Harry was.

"How did you know where I was?" Remus flinched at the lack of emotion in Harry's voice. In response, Remus held up a piece of parchment.

"My map, Nick told me you also had a version and that it was in your trunk? He absolutely refused to go in your trunk so I took the one that the Marauders made from Ryan.

"Yeah, my dad made it." Harry said, answering the question about his own version.

"That's interesting, how did he make it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Remus said for a lack of a better response. "What's going on with Ginny?"

"I could care less."

"Don't you think that's kind of harsh?"

"And what she did to me wasn't?" Harry asked furiously, standing up and letting his rage get the best of him. He felt himself lose control and the tower was shrouded in darkness. The two could see each other, however, Harry because of his familiarity with the darkness and Remus because of his enhanced senses.

"I'm not saying it wasn't, it was very cruel actually."

"I know it was. From now on, I'm done with her."

"I know you don't mean that, just like you didn't mean to call me a werewolf."

"And how can you be sure I didn't mean to call you a werewolf."

"Because I know you, and I could tell it was one of those heat of the moment things. At least, I hope it was." Remus said quietly.

"I really didn't mean to call you a werewolf Remus. You know I don't care what you are, but what Ginny did was unforgiveable."

"That's your choice Harry." Remus said as the darkness seemed to recede to Harry, almost as if they were hugging him. Harry dropped to his knees in sudden sadness.

"Why Uncle Moony? Why did she do that? I know she hasn't been that nice to me lately, but still." Hary asked as he sobbed and the tears freely flowed down his face.

"Oh, cub, who knows? She'll regret it though, you're a wonderful person." Remus said as he sat down next to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"I hate her for it."

"Don't say that because you know it's not true, you're just mad." Remus said as he comforted Harry.

"She didn't even care! She just threw it on the ground and smashed it!"

"I know, I know. Here, I wasn't sure if you wanted it, but I grabbed it for you." Remus said as he slid the silver and black locket into Harry's hand. Harry gingerly opened up the necklace and looked and the crumpled cut-out picture he had put in it. In the picture, Harry and Ginny were sharing a muggle ice-cream cone as they rode on top a double-decker bus, with Ginny clinging to Harry.

"I figured she would like this picture." Harry began sadly. "Me, her, and Nick had snuck out to muggle London. She was terrified of the bus but we managed to convince her to get on if I bought her some ice-cream. She complained she couldn't finish a whole one as we had just eaten, so the two of us split a large. The whole time she clutched to my arm like she would fall off the top. She screamed like crazy when we went under a bridge. Nick took a picture when we weren't paying attention."

"That sounds nice." Remus commented as Harry closed the locket and put it around his neck. Knowing that whatever Harry had previously said, he had said in anger, like when he called Remus a werewolf.

"She's so different Uncle Moony, she doesn't talk to me or anything anymore."

"I know cub."

"I'm afraid." Remus heart broke when he heard Harry say that.

"It's going to be okay, Harry."

"I hope so." Harry said quietly as he looked up as the moon.

"We should probably go and tell the others I found you."

"No, can't we just stay here for a little while?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure cub, whatever you want."

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Remus whispered as he felt Harry's breathing even out.

xXxXx

He heard voices, two of them to be precise. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, nor did he care. He was just tired. He didn't even feel like cracking his eyes open. Rolling over, he felt that he was covered in silk sheets that he wasn't used to in the Ravenclaw tower. Opening his eyes, he saw the red and gold color scheme of the room and memories from the night before flooded his consciousness, making him bitter. He slid out of the bed, surprised to see himself in pajamas, and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen part of what he figured were Remus and Sirius' living quarters, as that was where the voices were coming from.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he stepped into the kitchen, annoyed that he didn't have his watch.

"About four o'clock." Sirius said happily.

"Four o'clock?" Harry asked shocked. "It's still Friday, right?"

"You didn't sleep _that _long." Remus said, laughing.

"How did I miss all of my classes?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table and let his head fall onto his hands.

"They were canceled, 'Dumbledore's treat'."

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"No, Ryan had another late night visit from the elf."

"But Draco ordered it to stop." Harry informed them.

"It must have been a different one." Sirius said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want something to eat?" Remus asked as he stood up.

"No, can I just have some tea?"

"You're probably one of the only twelve year olds I know that drinks tea." Remus said in wonder as he sat the cup in front of Harry.

"It is the _proper _drink for royalty. Or at least that's what all those etiquette lessons taught me."

"You had to take _etiquette lessons_?" Sirius asked, a smile almost breaking onto his face.

"Among other things. Tut tut Sirius, your silverware positioning is all wrong!" Harry said, his voice getting higher and shrill. Sirius laughed as harry fixed his silverware.

"It's nice to see you smiling Harry." Remus said.

"Well, I guess I can't let one thing get me down."

"I know it's early, but dinner is early today and then the duel is right after." Remus informed Harry.

"Great." Harry said sarcastically. He followed Remus and Sirius out and they walked down to the Great Hall together, talking to each other about the little things.

"Harry." Remus said before Harry entered the Great hall.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, I believe that you were talking to someone through the diary."

"Thanks Uncle Moony." Harry said as Remus hugged him quickly before ushering Harry into the Great hall.

"Hello." Harry said as he sat down at this usual spot.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said to him in a tone Harry despised, _pity_.

"What is she doing here?" Harry asked as he glared at Luna, who he had just noticed.

"I told her she could sit here." Hermione said as she helped herself to some food. Luna's eyes, which seemed to be too big for her head, were gazing intently at him.

"Stop looking at me." Harry snapped, and to his surprise, Luna's head snapped away so she was looking away. Harry quickly piled food onto his plate and began eating.

"Are you ready to fight me Harry?" Nick asked cockily from his seat next to Harry.

"Like you could win." Harry said as he snorted.

"Don't think I won't use my sword."

"That _I _made, so don't think I don't know where its weak points are."

"You wouldn't dare." Nick said as he glared at Harry, even though there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Try me." Harry said as he fake glared back, smirking as Nick dropped his head.

"Luna." Harry called, going against what his brain told him not to do.

"Luna." Harry called again when she didn't look at him.

"Luna, Harry's calling you." Hermione told Luna helpfully.

"I know." Came her airy voice.

"Look at me!" Harry commanded as Luna's head snapped again, this time looking him straight in the eye. Taking a deep breath, harry asked a question he knew he would regret.

"Has Ginny said anything about me?" The small conversation between Hermione, Draco, and Nick stopped as they turned to look at Harry.

"Ginny… hasn't said anything about you." Luna said. To Harry, it seemed as if she was choosing her words carefully. Harry only nodded, going back to eating his food.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The dueling club's first meeting is about to begin, so anyone who doesn't want to attend must leave now." Dumbledore announced as he stood up. A few students left, however, the majority stayed. Dumbledore told everyone to move to the corner of the room and Remus and Sirius moved out into the center and banished the house tables to the back of the Great hall. They summoned a dueling stage for the center. Remus and Sirius walked to the front.

"As the winners of our little, ah, _contest, _were Harry Shade and Nick Shadow, we would like to invite them up here now." Remus announced. Harry and Nick both pushed through the crowd of students until they got onto the stage where everyone had their attention.

"Now boys, since you two are the best in the school, we would like to see which one is the best the out of you two." Remus and Sirius both now walked of the stage. "Shake each other's hand and bow to each other."

Harry turned around to face Nick who was smirking at him, Harry returned the smirk Harry shook his hand before bowing down while keeping Nick in his eyesight as he did the same.

"Any spells, other than the unforgivables, may be used." Sirius called from his position on the floor.

On the count of three. 1…2…3"

"_Confringo!" _Harry yelled as he pointed his wand towards Nick's feet. Nick quickly rolled forward, letting the spell pass over his back as he rolled.

"_Obscuro!" _Harry quickly side-stepped the spell sending a stunner towards Nick.

"_Geminio!" _Harry yelled, pointing his wand at himself, watching as a duplicate appeared in front of him. He pointed his wand at the duplicate. "_Oppugno!" _The duplicate raced forward and leaped at Nick, giving Harry enough time to disarm him.

"And with that the matc-. Wait, it appears Mr. Shadow has something else up his sleeve." Smirking, Nick brought his sword out of the Harry duplicate, making it crumble to ash. He crouched low, putting his free hand on the ground, ready to pounce. Smirking also, Harry brought out his own sword. Gripping it, the blade seemed to gather darkness around it.

"I always was better with blades." Harry commented as he adopted the same position as Nick.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure that out, won't we?" Nick said as he ran forward. Harry got ready to block when he saw Nick get low to the ground and slide. Harry quickly jumped over Nick as his sword nearly missed Harry's foot. Spinning around, Harry raced at Nick. He lunged his sword forward only to have Nick parry it.

Nick brought his sword down diagonally as Harry block it, causing the blades to form and x. Sliding his blade down to a certain area of the sword, Harry pushed forward on his blade, causing Nick's blade to press against his neck.

"Told you I would use the weak spots." Harry said smirking as Nick was forced to drop his blade

"Don't think you'll always be so good, I won last time." Nick said as he shook hands with Harry.

"Whatever." Harry said dismissively.

"Anybody else think they can beat me?" Harry asked jokingly to the watching crowd. He smirked at their silence.

"I can." Draco called, jumping up onto the stage. Harry looked towards Remus, who sighed.

"Go ahead." Harry turned towards Draco and walked forwards. He swung his hand forward as the Great hall was plunged into darkness. Harry's hand, which should have collided with Draco's, hit nothing.

"Harry! Help!" Came Draco's panicked scream. Harry heard muffled screams and figured someone put their hand over Draco's mouth. Harry flung out both of his arms, forcing the darkness into the corners of the room. He saw Draco's platinum blonde hair leaving through the Great hall's entrance doors. Gharry quickly leapt off of the stage and ran out of the Great Hall. He looked around, knowing he should have been able to see where Draco had been taken only to see the empty entrance hall.

Draco was gone.

**A/N: **I know this is late, but please don't kill me. My Microsoft Word trial expired so I had to wait to be able to buy a new one to be able to write. Also, I had to write the _whole _thing over again. It wasn't a very pleasurable experience, so be nice and leave a review.

Ginny's a little cruel in this isn't she?

Tell me what's going on and who took Draco? Also leading me to asking for more reviews, ;)


	20. A Blue Christmas

A Blue Christmas Indeed

"I'm going to miss you two!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Harry.

"Hermione, it's only like, twenty days at most." Harry said as he hugged her back.

"But still! You'll be all by yourself when you were supposed to have Draco and with Neville… I'm just worried." Hermione confessed, biting her bottom lip.

"We're going to find Draco." Harry assured Hermione and partly himself, if he was being honest.

"Yeah, with his ego, he shouldn't be _that_ hard to find." Nick added, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione swatted his arm, "You're such an idiot." she said playfully.

"A second ago, you were just saying how much you would miss us, now you're hitting me!" Nick cried indignantly, earning another hit to his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid while looking for Draco though." Hermione said seriously.

"You know us, Hermione." Harry said simply, avoiding the glare Hermione sent his way. In the distance, Professor McGonagall called for students for the holidays.

"I have to go." Hermione said sadly. Biting her lower lip, she pulled both boys into a hug before saying goodbye and running towards the doors.

"What are we going to do, Nick?" Harry wondered sadly, watching the doors close behind the last of the departing students. "Nobody really believes us that Draco was taken, and with the map missing, we'd never be able to find him in the castle."

"I don't know, but that really annoys me. How could someone have just taken the map?"

"Only a few people even know about it." Harry added, as he watched the sunlight disappear with the closing doors.

"This holiday is going to suck." Nick muttered, as he turned around and began walking up the stairs.

"You still have a chance to go home, you know." Harry offered.

"No, I can't leave you here alone and strategizing isn't really something I want to do over break."

"At least you would be told about things, I'm kept in the dark all the time," Harry complained.

"My dad would probably find some way to tell me something, without telling me anything at all. He likes to be really vague about things, all the time."

"I always hated it when he did that." Harry agreed as they walked up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower. He stopped in front of the door and waited for the customary riddle.

"I'm the part of the flying bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry. What am I?" The knocker asked in a toneless voice.

"I don't know." Nick muttered annoyed. "How can you be part of a bird that is flying and not be in the sky?"

"It's a shadow." Harry said watching as Nick rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even that hard."

"Whatever." Nick muttered.

"Well, aren't you just a pocketful of sunshine today!" Harry teased, helping himself to the blue couch that had been, until a second ago, occupied by a first year student.

"I guess I should be happy that Christmas is tomorrow." Nick said, swinging his feet up on to Harry's lap.

"What would your father say? Putting your feet on the couch, like a peasant." Harry joked as he shoved Nick's feet back down to the floor.

"Who cares about the rules and etiquette? That's all boring, besides what about when you and Ginny snuck out?"

"That was different." Harry said, his smile leaving his face.

"What's up with her anyways?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, annoyed at the topic.

"I was just asking." Nick muttered defensively.

"Whatever." Harry said dismissively, looking out of the window, he noticed that a blizzard had started since he last looked outside. He became entranced with the way the snow danced in the wind, the grace by which each snowflake swirled around the other and at times crashing into one another to become one bigger snowflake. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite remember; still, Harry supposed he should be happy; at least he had a break from school work. Yet, he really couldn't find a reason to be happy and he knew this holiday wouldn't be enjoyable. Not while Ginny was angry with him for reasons he still couldn't understand, Draco missing, Neville in the hospital wing petrified, and the mediwitch watching him like a hawk every time he went to visit.

"Life would be so much easier if I was actually my parents' kid," Harry said wistfully.

"I guess, but then you'd never have met everybody here."

"At this point, I could care less." Harry sighed, still engrossed with the blizzard.

"Where are you going?" Nick enquired when Harry got up and started walking towards the window.

"I… I think there's something out there." Harry said, moving closer to the window, to see whether the dot he was seeing was real or a part of his imagination. The room darkened for a second, and Harry heard Nick cry out in ire.

"Your bloody bird attacked me!" Nick called angrily as Harry turned around.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked confused. Hedwig untangled herself from Nick and flew over to Harry. "You really should have just shadowed in here, someone could have seen you… if anybody was in here I mean." Harry corrected, when he saw that nobody was in the common room except for himself and Nick.

Hedwig just tilted her head and held out her leg.

"What do you have for me today?" Harry asked, taking the letter off Hedwig's leg, "It's for you."

"Oh?" Nick questioned as he grabbed the letter. He removed the parchment from its envelope to read, his face paling the longer he held the parchment.

"What is it?" Harry asked Nick cautiously.

"Nothing," Nick said as he carefully folded the letter back up and got up. He made his way towards the dormitory only to be stopped when Harry grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Harry asked more forcefully.

"It's nothing." Nick said tonelessly, ripping his arm away from Harry's hold. He continued his way up the stairs ignoring Harry's demands to answer his question.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, annoyed, when he saw Nick throwing his clothes from the floor onto his bed.

"Packing."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"I'm going home."

"I thought you were staying here with me?" Harry asked sadly, his annoyance disappearing at the fact that he'd be alone.

"There's business to attend to." Nick said shortly.

"Are you… _needed_?" Harry asked only to receive silence.

"I won't ask you any more questions then." Harry said in understanding.

"Thank you." Nick said as he shouldered his pack. He lightly punched Harry's shoulder.

"I'll be home in two, three days, tops." He said as a farewell before turning around to walk through the shadows without a look back.

"Bye." Harry whispered to the empty room.

He now knew why Nick had been secretive. Something happened, compelling Nick to fill in for his father, binding him to secrecy which was triggered the moment he opened that letter. Harry personally hoped it never happened to him. He didn't even want to think of the reason Nick would have to fill in for his father; whatever it was, it could not have been good news.

"Guess it's just me and you, Shadow." Harry proclaimed, looking to his bed where the black dog lay. Shadow looked up, inspecting Harry.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked, watching as Shadow tilted his head at the word walk.

"Come on!" Harry goaded as he laughed at the slowly rising dog. Harry opened a portal and ushered the dog in before he walked through himself, immediately realizing how much of a blizzard there was outside.

"Great." He muttered to himself as he pulled his robes around him tightly. Harry, while freezing in the weather, was pleased to see Shadow galloping around in the foot of snow.

"Don't go too far!" Harry yelled after Shadow, fully aware of how easy it would be to lose his dog in the snow-induced low visibility.

"Shadow!" Harry yelled, trying to stop the dog from running farther. Sighing, he gathered his robes around him and took off after Shadow. When he finally found him, Shadow was sitting and staring at Hagrid's hut.

"Come on Shadow, let's go." Harry tried calling, patting his leg in an attempt to distract Shadow from staring.

"Come on!" Harry called again, this time more forcefully. Shadow stared for a few more seconds before turning around and trotting back towards Harry. Harry just shook his head as Shadow walked next to him. Deciding it was too windy and cold to walk back to the castle; Harry told Shadow to stop and grabbed him by the collar. He felt himself being whipped by the winds as he walked through a portal into his dorm room.

With a sigh, Harry collapsed onto his bed and felt the bed bounce slightly when Shadow jumped onto the bed with him. Knowing he still had a while until dinner, Harry felt himself close his eyes. He wasn't exactly tired, so it surprised him when he felt himself drift off to sleep.

xXxXx

"_It's been taken care of." A __shaky __voice said from __ahead o__f where Harry felt he was standing. It was odd, __it had been a while since he last dreamt__ and this was unlike any of the others he'd __been in before. It was dark, and he was surrounded by__ a canopy of leaves and branches blocking the light of the full moon that rested overhead._

"_Excuse me?" __A new voice startled Harry from his observations. This new voice was filled with hate, if Harry had to guess, he would say that the voice belong to a male aged around fifteen or sixteen._

"_Master." The __first voice added quietly, filled with fear__. Harry looked down at __the girl on her knees in front of him, her hair, matted with what looked like dirt and blood, made its color indiscernible to__ Harry. __She __was dressed in a normal black cloak, one that could be sold anywhere._

"_How long will he be gone for?" Harry tried to look around for the voice that talked, until he realized that the voice was coming from him._

"_His injuries weren't __critical, so__ the son should be back by the end of the week." The girl replied, her eyes __fixed on the floor.__ The more the girl talked, the more __familiar it sounded to Harry but he couldn't put his finger exactly why__, as the girl's voice was extremely hoarse._

"_No! That __is unacceptable, I__ told you to permanently remove him!" __Harry found himself shouting, in a voice that wasn't his own, he also felt anger directed at the insufferable girl for her mistakes__. _

"_I'm sorry master. I told you I couldn't because of my loyalties..." The girl began __again, before being cut off. Harry moved swiftly to grab and throw the girl to the ground so that she lay head down, facing the dirt._

"_Your loyalties __will always__ be to me!" __Harry hissed in anger, raising his left hand to bring it down quickly across the girl's back. The girl let out__ a loud scream that cut Harry to the core. She sobbed and then stopped herself before another could escape. Harry __looked down his left hand and noticed with horror that it held a knife, both with fresh and dried blood. He looked back down at the girl again and noticed a long cut that stretched from her right shoulder to just above her left__ hip. _

"_Do you hear me?" __Harry asked in a quiet, deadly__ voice as he knelt down next to the girl._

"_Yes." __She__ sobbed._

"_Yes what?" __Harry a__sked as he pressed the back of the knife to the back of the girl's throat._

"_Yes master." The girl sobbed again._

"_Stop sobbing, you pathetic little girl. Go, take care of the dad, __make it look like__ an attack. Send fear into their hearts. __Deal with the other boy too, I have to go take care of something else." The girl stayed on the ground for a second where she lay unmoving until Harry delivered a swift kick to her side making her get up and run into the darkness of the woods. Harry felt his mouth move into a small smirk._

xXxXx

Harry sat up, his whole body soaked in sweat. His dream wasn't normal, not even by his standards, it felt more… real. His compassion towards the girl felt very real. His back hurt like hell too, but he figured it was from sitting up so quickly. He lay back down again with his head tilted to the side, making out the outline of Shadow in the glaring moonlight. He didn't think he could have slept for so long.

Laying back down made Harry realize how wet he was, thus, with a sigh, he got up. Throwing his blanket on the floor, reaching for Nick's blanket, he was alerted to a reddish tint on his blanket that contrasted with the blue color of the blanket, the light from the full moon giving it an eerie look. He cautiously put his hand to his back and panicked slightly when he felt a liquid on his back. He put his hand into the ray of moonlight and silently cursed when he saw blood on his hand, not sweat like he originally thought. His back was starting to feel worse, and now Harry knew that it wasn't simply from sitting up hastily. Not wanting to go to the Hospital Wing on Christmas Eve, Harry created a portal to Sirius and Remus' room.

He knocked a few times and leaned on the side of to await an answer. He figured he could have just entered, but he wasn't sure Sirius was in there, he was probably out with Remus. However, luck must have been with him as Sirius opened the door after a couple of minutes.

"Hello?" Sirius called out sleepily, into the darkness.

"Sirius." Harry called as he moved forward; he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he ushered Harry into the room.

"I don't know, I had a- I just woke up and noticed I was bleeding from my back." Harry said, deciding to keep the dream to himself for now.

"Let me see." Sirius said as he pulled up the back of Harry's shirt. "It's a huge cut, I've got no clue how you could have got this while you were sleeping."

"Let me guess, right shoulder to left hip?" Harry queried, hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, did you look in a mirror or something?"

"No," Harry sighed dejectedly. "Just a lucky guess. Can you fix it for me?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my wand." Sirius said and Harry watched as he went into his room. Sirius came back with his wand, a potion vial, and a tub of cream.

"Take this, it's for the pain." Sirius handed Harry the vial, which he unclogged and drank quickly.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt so the cream doesn't get on it. I…uh…_accidentally_, ruined one of Moony's shirts with this." Harry laughed along with Sirius as he removed his shirt.

"I really don't know what you did Harry but you cut yourself really deep. I hope you did do any serious harm." Sirius said to which Harry only nodded grimly.

"Well, that needs at least ten minutes to dry, you hungry?" Sirius asked as he walked into kitchen, followed by his laughing godson.

"You do know it's almost three in the morning?" Harry asked as Sirius brought out the ingredients for a sandwich.

"But food is always more appetizing after midnight." Sirius joked as he made two sandwiches.

"Are you making two for yourself or making me one too?"

"Well, I was really hungry, but…" Sirius said jokingly as he placed one in front of Harry.

"Thanks, I slept right through dinner." Harry said as they both began to eat in comfortable silence. A distant howl made Harry look out of the kitchen window.

"Is he out there, alone?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, James is out there with him." Sirius said, also looking out the window.

"I'm surprised that he'd be out there on Christmas Eve." Harry remarked as he continued to look out the window.

"He's not the completely evil person you make him out to be, Harry." Sirius replied as he turned his gaze to Harry.

"If you say so," Harry said quietly as he took the final bite of his sandwich. "I should probably go, let you get your sleep. You healed the cut, so it should be fine now."

"Ok, are you and Nick doing anything tomorrow?" Sirius asked as he placed Harry's plate in the sink.

"He's not here." Harry replied curtly and Sirius turned to look at him.

"But he was on the list to stay."

"Yeah, he got called to go home though. So now it's just me in the dorm."

"Stay here then." Sirius said suddenly before Harry could leave.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, nobody's in your room and it's going to be Christmas. You shouldn't have to be alone, plus, Remus would love to see you."

"Where would I sleep?" Harry argued.

"In Remus' room, he won't care." Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly, feeling the pain from his back, return.

"Of course!" Sirius cried happily. As he gestured for Harry to go to the next room, he noticed that Harry winced. "Want me to put the cream on again?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Harry said sheepishly. "I must have fallen off the bed onto something."

"Like the sword you tend to keep on you?"

"Yeah, something like that." Harry laughed.

"Here, I'll get you one of my blankets so Remus doesn't yell at me for ruining his." Sirius said as he disappeared into his room returning with a red blanket with a gold trim.

"It's disgustingly Gryffindor." Harry said with a grin as he accepted it.

"Your words wound me Harry." Sirius said as Harry made his way to Remus' room. He bade Harry goodnight as Harry made his way across the medium size room. Harry crawled into the middle of the bed and wrapped Sirius' blanket around himself. Closing his eyes, the scream from the girl in his dream forced him to open them immediately. He doubted he would be getting much sleep that night…

xXxXx

Of course it was his fault, things like this normally were. Had he rejected Sirius and his stupid offer, he would not have to overhear the argument coming from the living room; he would be in his room, alone with his thoughts. He couldn't blame Sirius though; he just didn't want Harry to be alone.

"Stop feeling guilty." Remus said as forcefully as he could in his weakened state.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry questioned.

"Because it's not your fault that James can be clueless at times." Remus replied as he hugged Harry close to his chest, as if trying to protect Harry from the noise coming from the other room. Harry pictured Lily doing the same to Ryan in Sirius' room where James had ushered her so he could 'take care of' Sirius.

Harry had _finally_ fallen asleep, after laying there for about an hour, reluctant to close his eyes, before falling into a fitful sleep. He was awakened only thirty minutes later by a frightened Sirius, who informed him that he had been screaming for a good ten minutes and he, Sirius, was unable to wake him. Harry remembered his dream, not so much the dream, but the continuous screams of the girl from his other dream. When Sirius inquired, Harry played down his dream and prepared to take his leave. Sirius being Sirius, however, categorically refused and instead lay down with Harry, covering himself with his 'disgustingly Gryffindor' blanket. He hugged Harry close to his chest where Harry eventually fell asleep.

Again, he was roused from his slumber at around ten o'clock in the morning, this time, by the arrival of Remus, along with James, Lily and Ryan. When Remus went into his room, he was obviously surprised to find Sirius and Harry in his bed and expressed his shock. Hearing this, James peeked into the room and was also shocked to find Sirius in bed with a second year student, whom he recognized.

"Sirius, what the fuck?" James exclaimed, which was what actually woke Harry and Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"What do you think you're doing with a half naked student?" By now, Lily and Ryan had crowded around the door, both wearing similar masks of shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, finally opening his eyes. Harry figured it would be better to pretend he was still sleeping, so he kept quiet.

"Do you need me to repeat the question?" James asked, letting his anger leak out.

"It's not what you think." Sirius said as he got up quickly. He ushered James out of the room and closed it behind him.

"You can stop pretending you're sleeping, Harry." Remus said weakly.

"Are you sure this isn't all a dream?" Harry asked sadly.

"If it was, I don't think I'd be in so much pain." Remus said with a weak chuckle. He threw Harry one of his shirts and waited for him to put it on.

"I'm sorry Uncle Moony." Harry said quietly as he sat up.

"For what?"

"For this! It's all my fault! I only came here so Sirius could heal my back and he asked if I wanted to stay for Christmas and I said no, but he insisted so I stayed and he gave me his blanket so yours wouldn't get ruined and I wasn't wearing a shirt because of my back! And Sirius stayed in here because I had a nightmare and he wouldn't let me leave and I'm sorry!" Harry explained quickly, without taking a breath but Remus caught every word. He saw the tears forming at the edge of Harry's eyes so he sat next to him to comfort him.

"It's not your fault. You never have to feel guilty about coming here Harry, I'm glad you did." Remus said, hoping to cheer Harry up. Harry only nodded slightly.

"This is the first time I've seen you express any other emotion except happiness and anger, well, there were those other two times you showed sadness." Remus said, trying weakly to joke with Harry.

"How would he understand though? He doesn't even _really_ know who I am!" Harry persisted.

"Well, he'll just have to take a leap of faith then and trust his friend." Remus replied as the yelling stopped.

"What do you think happened?" Harry asked nervously.

"They probably got it settled." Remus said, even though Harry heard the nervousness evident in the werewolf's voice.

"Do you think he'll go to Dumbledore about it? The last thing I need is a detention or something." Harry replied, Remus not getting a chance to answer as Sirius walked in.

"What happened?" Remus asked Sirius as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Both watched as Sirius slid down the door till he sat on the ground.

"James promised he wouldn't say anything." Sirius said quietly.

"What about Lily and Ryan?" Remus asked.

"James said he would take care of it."

"I'm sorry Sirius." Harry said quietly.

"It's not your fault, its mine."

"No it isn't!" Harry argued.

"Yes, yes it is. I forgot that we made plans for them to come over today, if I had remembered, none of this would have happened."

"Did they leave?" Remus asked eventually, after an awkward silence passed.

"No." Sirius said quietly. "They're still here. There's something I should tell you two."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"James made me promise, I swear there was no other way!" Sirius said hysterically. Harry could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sirius, what did you promise?" Remus asked carefully.

"He made me promise to stay away from Harry and never see or talk to him again." Sirius said, whispering the last few words.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry! He threatened to take it to the ministry! I couldn't have done that to Harry! He would have gotten in just as much trouble as I would have!" Sirius frantically wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks.

"I can't believe you Sirius." Remus said, still in shock.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Sirius cried as Harry just sat there.

"I guess I should go." Harry said quietly.

"No! Please, just stay a little longer." Sirius pleaded.

"No, I should go. We don't want to break the promise you made." Harry said tonelessly. Sirius felt the words cut through him like a hot knife cuts through butter.

"Please Harry, I had to!" Sirius yelled one final time before Harry disappeared into the shadows. Sirius stood up and sat on the bed as he continued to cry. Remus got up to silently comfort him with a hug.

"Come on Uncle Moony and Padfoot, presents!" Ryan Potter yelled from the other room.

xXxXx

"Stupid presents." Harry cursed irritably as he tripped over a present in his attempt to get to his bed. A glance at his surroundings, suggests that his parents attempted to make up for his having to stay at the school by giving him presents. He muttered something under his breath about suck ups as he fell onto his bed. He sat up, however, when he felt something lumpy on his back.

There was a black envelope on his bed that clashed with the red blood that was still on his blanket. It seemed the house elves tidied up but left the blood on the blanket. He cautiously reached out to the grim looking letter and carefully opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Merry Christmas! All of us at home miss you terribly and we're sorry that you couldn't come home for the holiday. I promise you that we'll try and make it up to you when you get home. We'll take you on a vacation of your choosing, if that's alright with you. Your father seems just as disappointed __with you not coming home as I imagine you are. It would be__ the first time you weren't here for Christmas in almost 7 years. He tends to sulk around the castle. Other than that, he's busy keeping up with the outside world. Obviously I'm not allowed to fill you in._

_ Daniel, much like your father, is __equally disappointed__ about you not coming home. He seems to think it is all a joke and you will be sleeping in your bed when morning comes. He's taken to sleeping in your bed most nights. He wanted me to tell you how much he misses you and to tell you how he'll be able to beat you at flying by the time you get back. His wings seem to have changed color, they are now a sky blue as opposed to the whitish color they were before._

_ Rose misses you too, but she tends to __keep__ it in. She tries not to think about it and tends to keep her mind busy by asking me about dragons, constantly. Ever since we went last year, that's all she wants to talk about. Has it in her mind somewhere that that's what she'll be when she grows up. I can't blame her for trying though, she's really putting her mind to it, even for a four year old!_

_I'm doing fine too. I tend to find myself playing the piano more often now. I used to never have time for it but now, it seems time is all I have what with Rose, Nick, and your father all doing things without me! It's not the same as it used to be though, __not without you__ sitting on the __bench, watching__ me closely. You haven't given up have you? It really would be a shame; you used to be so __interested in the__ piano. The only other thing you would want to do with me._

_ I really do hope you're doing well Harry. It's just so lonely with you gone. I guess since this is my second year away from you I should be used to it, but I don't think I ever will be. What things have you been learning? I'll always be jealous of you for that, the only magic I have in me is only enough for potions to work on me! I hope the Potters haven't been giving you too much trouble. How's Ginny? She's always so nice when I see her; I hope you're being nice to her also? It wouldn't be very __gentlemanly __of you __not to__ be, would it? I hope you enjoy everything we picked out for you, even if we can't be there to share the moment with you. I love and miss you Harry, more __than you__ could know._

_ Love,_

_ Mum, Dad, Nick, and Rose_

Harry put the letter down with a sigh. Towards the end of the letter, there were a few tear drops that must have belonged to his mother that blurred her near perfect handwriting. He could tell she was lonely, even if she tried to put a happy tone into her writing. By the way she explained it; Nick and Rose were both going different ways, Rose more into Dragons and Nick into reading. He'd probably end up teaching one day, Harry thought to himself.

He looked down at his stack of presents and the joy that was usually there on Christmas morning wasn't there this time. The only reason he liked Christmas was because of his family, he could care less what they had gotten him. Harry tucked the letter back into its envelope and tucked it away into his pocket to keep with him.

With one last look at the stack, he got up and slowly made his way down the tower. He walked the corridors slowly, not in a rush to get to his destination. He did notice the joyous sounds coming from Sirius and Remus' room as he walked past.

"Figures they'd get over me quickly," Harry muttered to himself.

He reached his destination without passing a single living soul, walked the required three lengths before pushing open the doors of the Room of Requirement, letting himself in.

The room seemed to have delivered once again, an exact replica of the family owned grand piano sat in the middle of the room. The gold inscription of the names of each family member rested on the same shade of black. Even the paint chips were included. He ran his hand over the piano as memories rushed over him. The one dent his hand landed on, he remembered from when he was six, being chased by his mum when he ran straight into it. Hurt like crazy, well, from what he could remember.

After his inspection of the piano, he slid onto the bench. He experimentally pushed down on a key, smiling as the tinkling noise filled the quiet room. He pressed the same key again, then another, trying to remember the song his mum used to play for him. He watched her play so many times, surely he would remember, he closed his eyes, hoping that a key would jog his memory.

Harry sighed; he figured he would have to ask his mum when he replied her letter. He settled instead, for playing an easier tune, one of the first he learned. He smiled to himself for the first time in that day as the music bounced off the walls and absorbed back into him.

"Come on Harry, I know you can do better than that!" A voice joked playfully behind Harry. Surprised, he spun around and was shocked to see the smirking face of his missing friend.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in happiness and shock.

"Who said I was here?" Draco asked as he stood in the same place, a smirk still on his face.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Think about where you are Harry." Draco or, in this case, fake-Draco replied.

"Oh," Harry's smile dropped, "so you're not real."

"I guess you could put it that way," Draco sat down, "you just wanted company so here I am!"

"Where have you been?"

"I don't know, I only have your memories. Using them, it kind of made my own personality from what you've seen of him." Draco said with a small smile.

"So then what's the point of you being here? You're not actually my friend…" Harry replied as he inspected the fake Draco.

"I still have his charming personality, isn't that what won you over?"

"Oh yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"It's a gift." Draco said simply.

"It's weird, you know, with you gone. Well, not you, the real you." Harry said, hoping it sounded like he meant it too.

"Yeah, I know." The way he said it, it sounded as if he actually _did _know. "You should go, write to your mum."

"How'd you know?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I'm in your mind!" Draco said mysteriously, then smacked harry across the head. "I told you I have your memories, idiot."

"I'll find you Draco, I promise." Harry pledged as he got off the bench and walked out of the room, sending one final look over his shoulder as Draco watched with a smile.

"I just have to find out how." Harry muttered as he closed the door behind him.

xXxXx

_Dear Mother,_

_ Thanks for the letter, I admit that it had been lonely here and odd not to be home. Hopefully the rest of the year will go by__ quickly__ so I can finally see everyone again. __Tell Dad to__ stop being a child, he has a battle to fight! And no, nobody has told me anything (unfortunately), I can just put two and two together. Make sure you tell Nick I said hi, and to get back here __soon.__ It's lonely without his annoying jokes. I'm glad Nick and Rose are doing ok. Make sure he keeps up his reading and doesn't get too attached to my room! Tell Rose I'm proud of her too! Ron's brother, Charlie, you met him, works with Dragons and Ron __tells me of__ his work. It's very hard but he enjoys it._

_ I was just thinking of when I was little. Remember you chased me around the piano and I eventually ran into it __headfirst, putting a dent in it? Could you send__ me the notes for that one song you used to play? I tried thinking of it but I couldn't remember__, trying to play it doesn't help either, I just come up blank__. Tell everyone I said thank you for the presents. It wasn't the same without you guys. It was… weird, I guess you could say. I miss you everyday too mum. I glad you __could play the__ piano more at least._

_The situation with Ginny is… awkward, to say the least. Something happened between us that I don't know about and she __won't even talk to me anymore. It's hard being away, with the__ bond and everything. But I've made it through, I hope she lets me know what's __wrong__ eventually though. We aren't really allowed to say, but, something happened to my friends, Draco and Neville. In the beginning of the year, Neville got petrified by something that we still haven't been able to figure out. He's been in the same state and I tried to break into his mind. Only to figure out what was wrong! Don't get mad! I really didn't learn anything though. Draco got __kidnapped, in__ plain sight. I figured I could just use the map __that Dad got__ me (don't tell him I told you) but that was stolen too! Hermione, Ron, and Nick are gone so it's just me alone in the tower. I guess I should try to make more friends, huh? _

_ Much Love,_

_ Harry_

"How disgustingly emotional." A cold voice said after the girl in front of him was finished reading.

"Burn it, he needs to suffer by himself."

xXxXx

"Finally, _finally, _ Hermione and Ron are coming back!" Harry whispered excitedly to himself as he stood in front of the open doors. He watched as the carriages pulled up to the doors. Hermione and Ron weren't in the first one, or the second one, or any after that. It wasn't until the last carriage pulled up that Hermione and Ginny got out of a carriage.

"Hermione!" Harry called excitedly, running forward to greet her. He quickly pulled her into a hug, one which she didn't reciprocate.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing Ginny was gone.

"It's Ron, his idiot self got a broom for Christmas. He thought his parents got it from him but it didn't have a name on it! It was just in his room." Hermione said quickly, Harry noticed her eyes were red and there were tears on her face.

"And?" Harry urged.

"He rode it! Like an idiot he rode it! Right when he found it on Christmas he found it and rode it without asking anybody! Ginny said that it was cursed. He fell from fifty feet!"

"How is he?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione dropped her bags and jumped on him, pulling him into a hug.

"He broke his spine! His screams were so loud he woke his parents! He's been in Saint Mungo's and they don't know if he will get better!" Hermione said hysterically as she cried into his shoulder.

"Where's Nick?" Harry guessed it was a good question, but it surprised him anyways.

"He's gone, had to go home. It's only us now." Harry said as he let the truth of his words sink in.

"It's only us."

**A/N: **So how was it? Sorry that I was so late! I'm so terrible, aren't I? I hope you all can forgive me for my terrible selfish self for not posting sooner. On the bright side, almost 200 users have put Shadow keeper on their Story Alert!

None of this could have been done without the wonderful Tindual! So let's all tell her a big thank-you in the reviews!


	21. AN

No, I'm not dead! I swear! Nor is this story abandoned. Lately, I've been rewriting the earlier chapters as their shortness and amount of clichés have made me flinch in disgust. I've been going through them, making them a little bit longer and changing the some of the beginning chapters. Mostly because they kind of sucked… All of this has been with the help of my wonderful and patient Beta, Tindual. It shouldn't be too much longer before I'm done with all the rewriting. Thank you to all the readers who have patiently waited and I promise you won't have to wait much longer.

SiriuslyimSirius


	22. AN2

I know! I'm sorry that this isn't an actual update! You have a choice, however. I have about 4 of the new chapters down and the moment, and I'm waiting for my lovely BETA to get back the 5th one.

I can either finish all the revised chapters and insert them into this story and delete the old chapters. Or you could get the chapters spaced out in a new story. It would be posted to my account (obviously) and this one would stay up just in case somebody likes this version for some odd reason.

Let me know what you think, and if most people say they want it on a different story, I might be able to post the newer first chapter by tomorrow

SiriuslyimSirius


	23. AN3

The first chapter of the revised Shadow Keeper is up! It'll probably be updated about every week or so. Check it out! :D

SiriuslyimSirius


End file.
